Foolish Love
by N. Halifax
Summary: Sequel to Accidently In Love. Casey has to tell her parents she is married with the one person they don't want her to be with, how will they react? When Olivia takes things too far with her husband will she have to suffer the consequences of a Divorce? R
1. Your husband

Phoenix turned around to hug Olivia but she wasn't there. "Baby?" He mumbled into the pillow sleepily. No answer. "Benson?"

He heard the bathroom door open. "What?" She asked

He hugged his pillow with his eyes still closed. "Get me some water. I'm thirsty."

"I'm getting ready for work." She told him. "Get up."

He scratched his messy hair and let out a groan. "Please? Water."

Olivia rolled her eyes and went out of the room to get him water. She came back into the room with a water bottle. "Here."

He reached up and took it. "Thank you love."

"Yea, yea." She gave him a kiss on the head and went back to the bathroom to put on her make-up.

Phoenix took a sip of water and got up to use the bathroom. He put the toilet seat up and then noticed Olivia was there. "Don't look. I can't use the bathroom."

"Oh god Phoenix, I have seen your thing before." She let out a deep breath and put on her mascara.

He scratched himself which got him a slap on the arm from his wife. "What? I can't even scratch my guy in peace now?"

"Not in front of me." She told him. "There is a way you act in front of your wife and in your own privacy. Touching yourself is your own business."

He smirked and hugged her from the back. "You want to touch me? You jealous of my right hand?"

"Hardly. Get away while I get ready." She pushed him off

He moved his hands onto her hips. "Want me to feel up on you? I know you like the work of my hands."

She smiled a little and grabbed her comb. "Not this early in the morning I don't."

He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He pressed his body to hers so she was against the sink and had nowhere to move. "I heard fooling around in the morning gets you to wake up."

She let out a laugh and pressed her comb to his bare chest. "I will hurt you if you don't let me go. I'm going to be late."

"That's hardly my concern detective." He softly pressed his lips to hers and gently kissed her.

Suddenly their bathroom door opened. They heard someone clear their throat. Both looked slowly and spotted Elliot standing there.

Elliot just smirked at Olivia pressed to the sink with her husband all over her. "Didn't meant to interrupt." He cleared his throat and looked down at Phoenix's boxers.

Phoenix looked also and noticed his small erection. "Oh god." He instantly pulled Olivia in front of his body.

Olivia smiled and blushed. "How did you get in?"

"You left your key on your desk. After what happened yesterday in interrogation thought I give you a ride to work. I knocked on the door but no one answered."

Phoenix finally got his erection to go away. "What happened in interrogation?" He asked confused.

Olivia bit her bottom lip since she didn't tell her husband she got threatened by a rapist. "El can you wait in the living room? I'll be right out."

Her partner nodded and left the bathroom. He closed the door behind him to give the couple privacy.

Phoenix looked over at her. "Olivia what happened?"

"Nothing" She answered and combed her hair.

"Well if Elliot is giving you a ride to work then something did happen."

"Nothing Phoenix. He is just over exaggerating" Olivia answered. "Don't worry about anything."

He crossed his arms on his chest. "I'll find out. It's better coming from you."

She turned around to look at him angrily. "Don't even think about using one of your connections to dig through my personal life again Phoenix. You crossed that line once with finding things about my past relationships. Don't you dare do it again."

"Well then I suggest telling me yourself."

"Don't threaten me." She ordered viciously and went out the bathroom.

He followed her. "Just tell me what happened."

"None of your business." She grabbed her gun and badge. "Just drop it." She clipped her badge to her waist.

"No. I am your husband. I deserve to know. Either you tell me or I'm going to find out on my own."

Without even thinking Olivia pulled out her gun from her holster and pointed it at him. "Stop it."

He took a step back being surprised by her reaction. "What are you doing? Put the gun down." He knew she wouldn't ever hurt him but she was capable of losing it especially if she was reminded of her rape. They fought about him going through her business right before she was raped. It was reminding her too much.

Olivia gripped the gun to stop her shaking hand. "Just drop it. Please."

"Put the gun down now." He ordered. He took a step toward her.

She shook her head. "Don't. Just stay away ok? Please."

He nodded again and took a step toward her again. The gun was pressed to his chest. "I just need you to give me the gun Olivia."

She shook her head again and pressed the cold steel against his chest more. "Back away please." She whispered. "Don't touch me."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered and gently took the gun in his hands. To his surprise Olivia pressed the gun to his head this time.

She was so scared and mad she wasn't even aware this was her husband and not her rapist. "Back away."

Phoenix just stared in shock. His own wife had a gun to his head. He had to get it from her before she completely lost control and killed him. He grabbed the gun and pushed her against the wall with his complete weight.

She kept her grip on the gun angrily. Phoenix twisted her hand behind her back and pushed her on the wall facing it. He finally got control of the gun. He instantly threw it on the bed and away from her.

He softly let go of her wrist. "Calm down." He whispered as he kept his body pressed to the back of hers. "Please. It's me. Phoenix. Your husband."

Olivia turned around and pushed him off angrily. "Don't touch me." She left the room angrily and went out the apartment without another word.

Phoenix just leaned on the doorway knowing she was very mad at him.

Elliot looked over at him. "What did you do?" He asked at the obvious fury from his partner.

Phoenix looked over at him. "Nothing."

Elliot got up from the couch. "Well she wasn't mad earlier while you were all over her."

"Get out of my apartment." Phoenix ordered angrily.

"Did you get drunk and hit her again?" Elliot smarted off.

In a split second Phoenix grabbed Elliot by the neck and slammed him against the wall. He choked him with all the strength he had "I never laid a hand on my wife."

Elliot started to take shallow breaths not being able to breath as Phoenix kept squeezing his neck.

Olivia came into the apartment and instantly grabbed her husband. "Get off of him Phoenix!" She yelled and tried to push him off. "Let go of him!"

Phoenix finally backed off. He pushed Olivia's hand off him. "Screw you Olivia."

Olivia glared at him angrily and took Elliot's hand. "Let's go to work."

This got Phoenix to be even more mad and jealous. He just stared at her angrily.

They heard the door open to the twin's room. "Daddy?"

Phoenix calmed down right away. "Yea honey?" He asked hearing Ella's voice in the doorway.

"I can't sleep. Read me a book."

Phoenix shook his head at Olivia still holding Elliot's hand. "I'll be right there Ellie." He went to the room and picked up his daughter. He gave her a kiss on the head as Olivia and Elliot left the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey just stared at her husband as he sat in the car. They were at her parent's house and he refused to go in. Casey finally went off the porch and went over to his BMW. She opened the front door. "Get out."

"No." He answered stubbornly.

"Stop acting like a five year old. C'mon you have to go with me."

"No. They will hate me for marrying you. I don't feel like being yelled at right now. You go tell them and I will wait for you right here."

Casey crouched down by him. She playfully raised an eyebrow to make him smile. He crossed his arms on his chest. She pouted in return. He finally let out a small smile. "You are gonna be the brave man I fell in love with and go with me so we can tell them we got married." She took his hand.

"Well you fell in love with a brave man but married a sissy. Loser."

Casey rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the car. "You don't even have to say anything. Just be by my side that's all."

"Oh yay, time to get beat up." He closed the door and locked his car. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked with her to the front door.

Casey gave him a kiss and rang the bell. "I love you"

"Yea, you too I guess" He teased with a smirk.

The door opened and her father was standing there. "Hey honey. Hi Max."

"Hi dad" Casey gave him a hug. Max just nodded and kept quiet on purpose.

Casey grabbed Max's hand and pulled him into the house. Max helped her out of her jacket as she talked to her father.

"Is mom here?" She asked and opened the closet. She took the jacket from Max. "Thanks babe."

Ray raised an eyebrow at the affection toward Max. Max bit his lip not to laugh and hung her jacket for her. "She's in the kitchen." Ray answered.

"Oh good. Ryan and Jill?"

"They are both here. Is there something you need to talk to us about?" Ray asked suspiciously.

"Yea. Actually…" She took Max's hand. "We do."

Ray nodded. "I'll get Marta and your siblings in the living room." He walked away from the couple.

Max looked shocked playfully. "I'm alive." He put his hand up for a high five. Casey shook her head. He put his hand down. "Leave me hanging, I don't care."

"See? You just keep quiet and they wont be mean to you." She whispered.

"So it's my fault they treat me like crap? Because I talk on occasion?" He whispered.

"I didn't say it was your fault. You just have to go along with them."

"And me being their little bitch isn't going along with them? Fucked up family Case."

Casey slapped his chest. "Stop it. C'mon. They should be in the living room by now." She took his hand and led him down the hall. "Hey guys"

Ryan, Jill and Marta all gave her a hugs. Only Jill greeted Max. "Hey" She waved at him.

Max just waved back. "Hi."

"We already know you're carrying his kid. What do you need to shock us with next?" Ryan asked.

Max rolled his eyes and followed Casey to sit on the couch. For her sake he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Casey held Max's hand on her lap and looked around at her family. "You know how we talked about the wedding plans?" They all nodded. "Well we decided to change them."

"What? You aren't getting married to him? Did you finally come to your senses?" Ryan smirked.

Max looked over at Casey with a look she knew very well. He was mad. She knew what it meant. If he got insulted one more time he was leaving.

"No Ryan. Although thank you for the wishful thinking." Casey gave her husband a small squeeze on the hand.

"I thought you were here to give us good news. If you are still marrying him then nothing good about it." Ryan added.

Max shook his head and got up. "I'll see you at home Case." He turned to leave but then heard his wife.

"We already got married." She finally spit it out. Max stopped in his tracks knowing he didn't want to leave her there to explain this on her own.

"You what?" Marta asked in shock.

Ryan instantly got up. "This is your fault" He glared at Max.

Max slowly turned around to face his brother in-law. "I didn't force her to do anything."

Ryan slammed him against the wall. "You did this to her. You ruined her."

Casey went to pull him off but Max put his hand up for her to not interfere. "Ryan I don't have a problem with you. I will if you don't take your hands off me in the next five seconds." Max said calmly.

"Don't you dare threaten me in my parents house you good for nothing son of a bitch." Ryan hissed angrily and kept Max pressed to the wall with the grip he had on his shirt.

"Four" Max clenched his teeth angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Ryan smiled a little. "Have your wife save your ass?"

"Three."

Ray got up. "C'mon son, leave him alone. Don't hurt him."

Max looked down the grip against his favorite dress shirt he got from Casey. "Ryan let go of me. Last time I'm going to warn you."

"Warn me?" Ryan asked and went to punch Max. Max moved his head to the side, which caused Ryan to slam his fist against the wall. Max kneed him in the stomach and pushed him to ground.

Ray took an angry step toward Max but Casey instantly got in front of her husband. "Enough" She ordered.

Max got in front of her. He had enough. "Look we are married. Like it or not that's too bad. I'm sick of you treating me like crap to my face and I'm even more tired of disrespecting Casey like she isn't part of your family. You don't have to like me but we just came here out of courtesy and respect."

Marta got up and stood by Ray. Ryan finally got off the floor holding his stomach. "We can't support you in this marriage. We don't feel it's right." Marta told them.

Max took Casey's hand behind him knowing that hurt her feelings. Even her dignity. "Well we are married. That's all we came here to do. Tell you _our_ good news."

Casey shook her head. "You don't have to support us." She stood by Max. "Let's go." She held his hand and led him out of the house with her whole family in shock.

Neither said a word as they got in Max's car. He looked over at her as he started the car. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Casey nodded a little and bit her lip from crying. "Fine. Just drive." She answered. She wanted her family to be happy for her but they weren't. They never would be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix sat in his parent's house eating in the kitchen what his mom was making him.

"Where are Olivia and the kids?" Annie asked her youngest.

"At home." He answered and ate his food.

"Why didn't they come? Everything ok honey?"

"We got in a fight. Can I sleep here tonight?"

Annie sat across him. "You know running from a fight won't make it better. You have to talk to her."

"I'm sick of talking." He pushed his food to the side and rested his head on the table. "Can I just stay here for tonight?"

"You know you can. The door is always open. Did you tell her you're going to stay here?"

"No. I don't really want to talk to her tonight. The second she got home I left. I would have left earlier but there wasn't anyone to take care of the girls."

Annie got up and took his plate. "Do you want me to call her?"

"I don't care. I don't want to talk about her at all right now. The only reason I'm not getting piss-faced drunk right now is because I have children. If it wasn't for them I would be drunk right now."

Annie nodded and gave him a kiss on the head. "Go help your father in the garage with the car ok?"

He nodded and left the kitchen. Annie took the phone and called her daughter in-law.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the couch and just watched the girls play with there toys.

"Mommy?" Evelyn looked over at her. "When is daddy coming home?"

"I don't know honey." She answered honestly.

Ella crawled her way to Olivia and got on her lap. "I miss him."

Olivia said nothing and just gave her a kiss on the head. "I know." Her cell phone rang. "Benson."

"Hey Olivia, it's Annie."

"Oh…hi" Olivia's voice got softer guessing her mother in-law knew what she did. She guessed her husband told his mother but he didn't.

"I just wanted to let you know Phoenix is here. He is going to stay here for tonight."

"Thanks." Olivia said softly. "Goodnight." She hung up the phone. "Daddy is at grandma's. He is going to stay over there for tonight." Both of the girls looked sad and let out a groan. "I'm sorry girls."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix stared at the ground in his room at his old house the next morning. He was playing with his wedding ring. He took it off and just stared at it. He tossed it on his table and watched it spin around.

He heard the bell ring but he was in his own world to even care right now. He was too afraid his marriage was falling to pieces.

His room door opened and the twins ran in right away. "Daddy!"

He smiled and picked them up on his lap. "Hey guys." He gave them a kiss. "I missed you."

"You too." They said in unison as they gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't come home last night." Evelyn told him.

"I know. I'm sorry." He spotted Olivia lean on the doorway with her hands in her jean pockets. He gave the girls another kiss. "I think grandma has some pancakes left over from breakfast. Go get some." He put them down on the ground.

They ran past Olivia and went down the stairs. "They just wanted to see you." Olivia told him.

Phoenix's smile went away. "Yeah."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I'm going to make sure they don't make a mess down there."

"They'll be fine." Phoenix spoke up before she left. "You can sit down if you want."

Olivia nodded and sat down on his bed. Both kept quiet for a while. "How did you sleep?" She finally spoke up.

"Fine." he answered with a shrug. "You?"

"Fine." She answered also. She noticed he didn't have his wedding ring on anymore. This got her even more sad seeing he was moving on from her. She got up from the bed. "I'm going to go."

Phoenix said nothing and slowly nodded. He didn't want her to go since he still loved her but at the same time he couldn't stand her right now after how she acted yesterday.

Olivia went out of the room and went down to the kitchen to see their daughters. The girls were eating pancakes. Olivia sat down by them and kept quiet.

Phoenix finally came down into the kitchen. This time he had his wedding ring on. He sat across Olivia and both just watched their daughters eat.

"I have to go to work. Can they stay here with you?" Olivia asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Of course."

"Ok. Thanks." She got up from the table and gave the twins a kiss. "Love you. Be good."

"Love you too." They said in unison.

Olivia waved a little at her husband. "Bye." Phoenix waved back.

Olivia left the house and went to her car. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her tears to herself but it wasn't working. She finally wiped her tears away and turned around. She jumped a little spotting Phoenix standing at the house door watching her.

"You ok?" He asked.

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest. "I don't know. My husband won't talk to me. He took his wedding ring off."

"Well you're husband must be an asshole. I'm not doing so well either. My wife pointed her gun at me yesterday and then took her partner's hand right in front of me knowing it would get me jealous. It did. I didn't sleep the whole night."

"Your wife sounds like a bitch."

He walked over to her. "I don't want to go down this road again Olivia. We have children."

She nodded. "You forgive me?"

He bit his full lip and shook his head. "I want to so badly. I do. I just can't."

She nodded and let another tear roll down her cheek. "I understand. I crossed a line."

He took a deep breath and scratched his head. "I still love you though." He wiped her tear away.

She nodded. "I love you too."

He took a step back from her. "I'll see you later. Be careful at work."

She nodded and opened her car door. "Phoenix…do you want a divorce?"

He licked his lips. "I don't know. Do you?"

"If were not going to be together and if you won't be able to forgive me then I don't see the point of being married. The girls don't need that."

"The girls or you Olivia?" He asked.

"Both." She answered. "Think about it." She got in her car and drove off.

Phoenix placed his hands on his head and let out a deep breath hating what they were going through. He hated it more for the girls since it would devestate their daughters if they got a divorce.

A/N: Continue or not? Good or Bad?


	2. Trust Issues

Olivia sat at her desk and stared at the picture of her and Phoenix with the girls at Christmas. She was finished with work earlier but didn't want to go home knowing Phoenix wouldn't be home again. She finally crossed the line and was going to pay the consequences.

"You going home?" Her partner asked across her. "We're done with the case anyway."

Olivia looked up. "Oh. It's still early. Anything else we need to do?"

"Not really." Elliot answered. "You and Phoenix still fighting?"

"Yeah." She answered with a sad nod.

Elliot looked at her for a second. "Do you want to go grab a drink or something?"

Olivia looked at her watch. As soon as she got home she was going to get sad looks from the girls why their father wasn't home. She hated the looks. "Yeah." She got up and grabbed her jacket. "Your treat."

"Of course." He nodded and followed her out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat at a bar and drank. Olivia already had two beers and two shots. She wanted to drown this out. Get rid of this loneliness she felt sleeping alone in her bed. She wanted her husband. Anybody.

Elliot was done with his third glass of pure Whiskey. No ice. Both had a long day at work and were awkward with each other after two mornings ago. They needed to loosen up.

Elliot placed his hand on her thigh in a mutual manner. Nothing sexual. Just a comforting touch.

Olivia looked over at him and spotted blue eyes. Phoenix had blue eyes. His were shy eyes but so were Elliot's when intoxicated. She crashed her lips to his.

Elliot didn't wait for more invite. He kissed her back. In seconds they were standing up and pressed to each other's lonely bodies. Elliot was divorced and Olivia was on her way there.

They stumbled their way out the bar and hit their bodies into Olivia's car. What they were doing wasn't right but at the moment they had no control of this.

Elliot pushed her against the car and kept kissing her. Olivia opened the car door and went in with him following drunkenly.

He sat down and she got on top of him. Even if she opened her eyes for a bit she only saw blue eyes. She was used to making love to blue eyes for years. She knew she trusted blue eyes.

Elliot pulled her jacket off her as she undid his belt. No words were said during this affair. Only familiar touches they used to give their spouses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix looked at his watch. 12:25AM. He was used to Olivia coming home late. Sometimes not even coming home because of her job. He got up and checked his room where the twins were sleeping.

He covered them more with the blanket and placed a kiss on their heads. He took Ella's socks off knowing she would get hot during the night and come looking for him to fix her problem.

He left the door open a little so some light came in and went to sleep on the couch. He got undressed and was only in his boxers and a t-shirt. He sat on the couch and stared at the blue light from his phone.

He wanted to call his wife to check on her but refused to. She had to learn he wouldn't take everything she put him through. She knew he was understanding about her rape but their was a line. She crossed the line.

Phoenix put his phone on the coffee table and got under the blanket to sleep. He forced himself not to care at this point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up to a tapping. She groaned and softly opened her eyes from the pain her head was in. She noticed she was in her car.

She looked by the window and spotted a uniformed officer. She rolled the window down.

"Move it along miss." The young officer told her.

Olivia nodded a little not sure why she was sleeping in her car. She closed the window and let out another groan. She locked over to her right and noticed Elliot was sleeping in her passenger seat. Now she was even more confused.

She licked her lips and spotted both of their appearances. Elliot's wrinkled dress shirt was opened and so was his zipper on his pants. She looked down at herself. Some buttons on her shirt were missing and her pants were completely undone.

Olivia softly moved Elliot's shirt and instantly spotted his erection. She grabbed her jacket and covered him. She was feeling guilty already.

She bit her lip hoping not to find what she was expecting. She slowly moved her own pants and spotted Elliot's sample on her panties. "Oh my god." She whispered with tears realizing they did have sex.

Olivia instantly zipped herself up and shook Elliot. "Wake up right now."

He jumped and looked around. "Where are we?"

"In my car." She answered. "Do you remember last night?"

"No." He answered and rubbed his eyes. "That was a nice sleep by the way."

"You think?" Olivia yelled and pointed at his pants. "You have a boner Elliot!"

Elliot looked under her jacket. "Oh God, sorry." He shifted a little but stopped. "Why are my pants unzipped?"

Olivia bit her lip. "I think we got drunk and had sex." She pointed to the bar right by them and then between them two.

Elliot looked confused and looked under her jacket again. "Oh boy."

"Keep the jacket by the way. I don't want it back." She told him and looked at her watch. "I have to pick up the girls. Where do you want me to drop you off at?"

"Um…precinct I guess." He answered.

Olivia said nothing and turned the car on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix sat with the twins as they ate their cereal.

"Where's mommy?" Evelyn asked.

"At work probably." Phoenix answered. "Do you two want more food?"

They shook their heads. They all heard a car pull into the driveway. Phoenix got up and spotted Olivia's car through the window.

"Stay here" He told the girls. He left the kitchen and pulled his shoes on. He went out the house to meet his wife. "Your about a day late."

"Sorry." She closed the door behind her. "They are fine though right?"

"They were with me." He answered and noticed her purple sweater and faded jeans. "Did you change?"

"Yeah." She answered with a nod and walked past him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You went home and changed this morning or you were at home last night?"

She looked at his arm gripping hers. She pulled it away. "Why does it matter?"

"Because you didn't call. You were supposed to get the girls last night after work."

"You are their father Phoenix. If I don't show up because of work I know you are taking care of them. I don't have to watch them every single night and day. You didn't come home the other night also and you don't see me acting like a little bitch about it."

"You showered also didn't you?" He asked. He knew how her shampoo smelled after she showered.

"Yes Phoenix. I took a god damn shower, problem?" She asked angrily.

"Very funny. You and your damn sarcasm. So annoying."

"Don't start with me." She walked past him and went into the house.

Phoenix followed her into the house and went to the kitchen. He leaned on the doorway and watched Olivia smiling as she kneeled down by their daughters.

Olivia got their jackets and helped them in them. "Can you get me their shoes?"

Phoenix said nothing and got the twins shoes. He came into the kitchen and put the shoes on the twins. He gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. "Be good."

The twins looked over at him. "You're not coming with us?" Ella asked with sad eyes.

"Daddy you have to come home. That's where our home is." Evelyn told him. "Please?" She whined.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head and looked at Olivia. Olivia said nothing and looked at the ground. "Yea. I'm coming with you. Who wants to go with Daddy?"

Ella raised her hand. "I will!"

Olivia took Evelyn and Phoenix took Ella in his arms. Neither said a word to each other and went out of the house. Phoenix put Ella in his Range Rover and Olivia put Evelyn in her car. They glanced at each other before going into separate cars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix and Olivia put the twins to bed around ten o'clock that night. Olivia went to watch TV and Phoenix went to the kitchen to get food.

Olivia glanced over at him. "Can you make me something?" She asked.

Phoenix didn't answer but got another plate to make her a sandwich. Olivia was used to him being quiet so she didn't feel too bad that he hardly talked all day. He mostly talked to the girls and avoided her.

He made two sandwiches and went to the couch. He gave her one plate and sat on the other end of the couch to eat his.

"Thanks." She told him and took a bite. She glanced over at him and put her legs on the couch. She softly put her feet under his thigh. "I'm cold." She explained just to get him to say something to her for once.

He again didn't say anything. It wasn't that he was giving her the silent treatment; he was just quiet all the time. He ate his sandwich and watched the movie that was on.

Olivia bit her lip. She had to tell him what she did. If she didn't this was going to be worse. They were always honest with each other. "Can we talk?"

"You always talk. You never stop. It's not going to stop you from running your mouth now." He answered simply and paid attention to the movie.

Olivia sat up. "I mean with you talking back to me also. You being part of the conversation is us talking." She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Please?"

"What? Go ahead talk." He answered annoyed. "Damn motor mouth." He mumbled under his breath.

Olivia didn't really care. He was cranky when he wanted quiet time and she wouldn't let him get it. Most of the time it ended with them making out. Not tonight. "You know I love you right?"

He didn't answer her.

Olivia nodded. "Well I love you. A lot actually."

"Is this the part of the movie where I tell you I love you too baby, we both cry, have this amazing passionate kiss and have crazy make-up sex where we are so mad at each other we fuck each other's brains out until dawn?"

Olivia just stared at him. "I think I fell asleep during that movie. Thank you for ruining the moment though."

"Such a shame. I was becoming horny." He got up from the couch. "I would have fucked your brains out right now with pleasure." He grinned at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing he was being a jerk because he was mad. "Do you always solve your problems with being an asshole?"

"I don't know, do you always point your gun at your lovers? Is that how they get off? Violence huh? I bet you liked it rough before you met me didn't you?"

Olivia got off the couch. "Stop being a jerk."

"Poor baby. Can't handle what you dish out huh?"

Olivia glared at him for a second and just went into their bedroom. Walking away from him was the only way to make him calm down. She closed the door behind her.

Phoenix took a deep breath and followed her in. He closed the door behind him. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I did. With my husband. Not this pathetic excuse of a man." She pointed at him. "When you are the man I married then I will have a conversation with you. While you are this bastard, I refuse to talk to you."

He crossed his arms on his chest. "What is your problem? I'm serious. Are you that screwed up? Do you not realize how you acted?"

"I apologized to you Phoenix. Once again, I am sorry. If you cant accept my apology then that's on you."

Phoenix said nothing and went to the bathroom of their room at what caught his eye.

"Phoenix?" She asked confused.

He crouched down by her jeans she changed this morning. He picked them up and smelled them. It was her sweat. She hardly sweated but he knew well enough she sweated around her legs during sex.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she stood in the doorway and watched him.

He dropped the jeans to the floor again and opened the laundry basket. He spotted her panties in there.

"Phoenix." She said his name again seeing what he was about to figure out. There was no need to hide them since she always did the laundry. She didn't think he would be able to figure it out this quick before she told him.

He looked at her and then slowly picked her panties up by two fingers. He showed them to her. "I sure as hell know that is not my semen on these Olivia."

Olivia stood frozen. "Maybe…those are old."

"No." He shook his head and tossed them in the laundry bin again. "You wore these yesterday morning."

"How do you know? We didn't see each other since you didn't come home."

"Do you not get it?" He asked in a louder voice. "My world revolved around you! I know what you wear, what you think and what you want to eat at a certain time of the day! I fucking know you Olivia and I wish I didn't!"

Olivia took a step back. "I was trying to tell you." She explained. "I was going to tell you but then you began your sarcasm thing. I was trying to explain."

"With who?" He asked and took another step toward her. Olivia just looked at him. His mouth dropped. "Elliot" He answered for himself.

"We got drunk." She added. "It was a drunk mistake that was never supposed to happen. I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't you fucking dare call me baby right now!" He ordered. "I am not your baby. My baby wouldn't cheat on me with that fucking loser."

"I understand you're upset. I would be too if I were you." She nodded. "We were drunk. Us hooking up was never supposed to happen."

"Us? Choose your words carefully sweetheart."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I was drunk. He was drunk. It was a mistake. I'm so sorry."

Phoenix took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Tell me what happened. I need to know. Where did he touch you? Where did it happen?"

Olivia sat down next to him. "Well we were drinking and he touched my leg, I kissed him-"

"I don't want to know!" He quickly got up. "You disgust me!"

Olivia bit her lip. "It didn't mean anything. It was just drunk sex."

"Just sex? I can't imagine you having sex with another man, it makes me sick."

"I'm sorry Phoenix. I really am." She pleaded.

He shook his head. "I can't believe you did this."

"I know. I hate myself" She got up and tried to take his hand.

He pulled it away. "I cant. I keep imagining you kissing him. Him touching you in places only I should. I can't imagine your best friend in my wife. It's disgusting."

Olivia closed her eyes. "I wish I could take it back."

He looked over at her. "I don't want you to see him again."

"What?"

"I want you to ask for a new partner or transfer."

"Phoenix he is my best friend. I trust him to watch my back."

"I trusted you also. It's either him or me."


	3. Princess Olivia

Max laid on the couch and stared at RJ staring at him. "Casey. Tell your dog to stop checking me out."

Casey rolled her eyes and looked through a baby book. "RJ, come here boy." She patted the side of her leg to get the dog's attention.

RJ slowly got up and went over to Casey. Max just watched him making sure he wasn't going to jump on the couch. RJ sat down by Casey and licked her hand.

"Baby he is hungry. Can you get him some food?" Casey asked her husband.

Max groaned and got up since he was bored with himself. "He isn't my dog."

"So? He is mine. I'm yours. Technically he is your dog also." Casey smiled at him and went back to reading about pregnancy.

"You're an ass." He told her and gave her a kiss on the head before getting the dog food.

"The ass you love." She smirked but didn't take her eyes off the magazine.

"I love your ass." He stated and poured dog food in a bowl. He put it on the floor for RJ. RJ quickly went over and started to eat before going to sleep in the middle of the hallway like he always did. "Fucking crazy dog."

"Be nice." Casey told him.

He rolled his eyes and went behind her to massage her shoulders. "Babe have you talked to your parents at all?"

"No." She answered. "I don't want to talk to them."

"They are your family. They just want you to be happy"

"I am happy with you. If they can't accept that then they don't have to be part of my life."

"What about the babies? The baby has the right to know its grandparents and Uncles and Aunts. I don't have that on my side of the family."

Casey looked up at him. "Whose side are you on?"

He sat down by her and played with her hair. "Yours. I'm always on your side. I don't want you to do anything that you might regret. Our child not being on good terms with your parents is something you might not be proud of."

Casey raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when did you get so smart?"

He smirked a little. "C'mon. I'm serious."

"So am I. Have you been hanging out with my dad secretly and he feeds you all this stuff?" She got off the chair and went to the fridge.

He got up also. "No. I just don't want any of this drama with your family to affect our kids life."

"You think I'm going to let that happen?" She asked and pointed at herself. "You think I'm selfish like that?"

He went over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "No. I think you are stubborn though. You always like to get it your way. Even in bed."

She gave him a playful mean look. "That's not true."

"Oh yea?" He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up on the counter top. "Let's have sex right here. In the kitchen."

"No. That's gross. We eat here in the morning." She placed her hands on his shoulders. 

"I can eat you right now." He unbuckled her belt and kneeled down on the ground.

Casey burst into laughter. "No. Stop."

He finished unbuttoning her and yanked the pants off. He pulled them down to her ankles and then her panties. "I'm getting so turned on."

Casey jumped a little feeling the cold marble on her bare butt after he pulled her clothing down. "This is so wrong." She stated.

"Yet so right." He wiggled his tongue a little to tease her. He started to kiss her smooth legs and go up. "You are so pale. It's ridiculous."

"You have a pale butt. Shut up."

"So do you. Pale ass booty."

She slapped him on the back. "My booty is freezing on this marble by the way."

"That marble should be the least of your worries right now. Don't get your fluid where I eat my cereal bitch." He teased with chuckle knowing that was going to earn him another smack.

Casey slapped his back again. "Don't call me that you asshole."

He laughed and moved her legs over his shoulders as he got closer to her middle. He was still kneeling down on the ground already getting his erection. "You should do this to me sometime. Just get on your knees for me."

"Well you are the bitch in this marriage." She teased as she gripped his hair in her fist.

Max gently bit her thigh. She jumped a little and smiled feeling his tongue began to pleasure her.

She breathed harder being more aroused tonight since they didn't have sex in a long time. Both were busy with work and always too tired. She pushed his head against her more. "Oh god."

He moved his hands to hold her thighs up as she kept moving so he would get her hot spots. He twisted his tongue, a little which made her grip the cabinet above her head.

Max stood up not being able to wait either since he had a full erection also now. He quickly undid his shorts and let them fall to the ground. Casey grabbed his shirt and pulled it off him and threw it to the side.

Casey moved her hand and started to stroke her husband. He let out a moan feeling her whole handgrip him.

"Where?" He managed out before another moan left his lips.

Casey knew what he was asking. Where did she want to finish it. At their current spot or in their bedroom. "Here is fine."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her off the counter top. He pulled her shirt off and then her bra without even unclipping it. He turned her around to push in from the back but she stopped him.

"No." She placed her hand on his chest. "Not tonight."

He nodded and turned her around. He picked her up again and let her wrap her legs around him. There were times when she was willing to let him take all the control but not tonight. She loved him but sometimes didn't trust him completely.

He pushed in her the way she wanted and moved slowly. He knew he had much more experience in sexual activity then she did. That was the main reason he agreed to do things her way. He also didn't want to cross the line with her because he loved and respected her enough.

Casey moved with the same rhythm and motion as him. Both were completely sweaty now. Max pushed her back onto the fridge as both reached their orgasm. Casey breathed hard and rested her head on his shoulder.

He held her and breathed hard also against her hair. Casey gently slid off him and gently placed her fingers on his lower abs showing him to pull out of her. He did so.

Casey gave him a kiss. "Sorry about ruining your plan."

He smiled a little and returned the kiss. "My anal plan? It's ok. Just thought it was a nice position that's all. This was fun too." He winked like he did when they were friends with benefits. He pulled his shorts up and went to the bathroom.

Casey glanced at the clock. They had time for round two. She pulled her jeans up also and followed him to the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the couch and folded laundry. Phoenix was sitting by her and flipping channels mindlessly. Olivia had a new partner but wasn't happy about it. She wasn't as compatible with this partner as she was with Elliot.

"How's Angela?" Olivia spoke up first.

"Fine. Passing her classes." Phoenix answered.

Olivia nodded and went back to folding the girl's clothes. Both kept quiet again. Olivia threw the shirt in the basket angrily. Phoenix rose an eyebrow looking over at her but then went back to the TV. "Is this how it's going to be from now on?" She asked with frustration.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Are you going to ignore me the rest of the time we're married? If so then I don't want that type of marriage Phoenix." She turned to look at him.

"You don't want to be part of this marriage anymore?" He asked.

"I want our old marriage back. I don't want this awkwardness in between us. I hate this." She got up and went to the kitchen.

Phoenix slowly turned the TV off and went to the kitchen also. Olivia was leaning on the counter top with her arms crossed on her chest and just staring at the floor. He slowly went in front of her and gently rubbed her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She kept staring at the ground trying to hide her tears. "I just…I want it back to normal…I know it can't be but that's what I want." She whispered.

He softly hugged her and placed a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry Olivia."

She finally hugged him back and rested her head on his chest. "How can I fix this? Please. I want to fix us."

He held her closer. There was nothing more she could do for their marriage. She already gave up her partner for them. She gave up her best friend just for him. "You can't." He whispered. "It's up to me."

Olivia softly nodded and pulled away from him. She got on her tippy toes and placed a gentle kiss on his soft, full lips. "I love you. I hope you know that." She walked away from him.

Phoenix bit his lip softly and put his head down knowing what he had to do to make their marriage work again. At least make his wife happy again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix walked into the SVU precinct and went into the squad room. He spotted John and Fin writing a report and Elliot doing paperwork since he didn't have a new partner yet.

"Hey John, is your captain in his office?" Phoenix asked. He didn't want to talk to Elliot since he was scared he might knock the detective out in the middle of the police station.

John looked up and nodded at the younger man. Phoenix nodded as thanks and waved at Fin and John but not to Elliot. He went to Cragen's office and knocked on the door. He went in hearing the approval of the older man.

"Hi sir, may I talk to you?" Phoenix asked closing the door behind him.

Cragen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at what Olivia's husband was doing there. "Phoenix. Yeah. Sure. Take a seat."

Phoenix sat down a little awkwardly since Cragen was Olivia's father figure. "Thanks."

Cragen dropped his pen. "What's up?"

"Um…well…I know Olivia asked for a new partner but I need you to put her and Elliot together again." Phoenix requested. "Sir"

"Now why would I do that?"

Phoenix bit his lip since he was very intimidated by the captain. "Well she asked for a new partner because of me."

"She did?"

Phoenix nodded. He knew he would be even more hated after this but Olivia would be happy with her best friend. "We got in a fight. I got jealous and asked her to get a new partner. If she didn't I would divorce her."

Cragen just stared at him. "So you blackmailed your wife?"

Phoenix gulped. "Yes sir. It was a fight that got out of control. We're fine now."

"This squad is not a game son. You don't use her job to control her."

"I wasn't trying to do that. I swear" Phoenix quickly objected. "It's a personal matter with all due respect."

"It was a personal matter until you forced her to change partners. Do you know how many rapists we could have gotten off the street quicker if my best two detectives were together?" Cragen's voice slowly rose. It wasn't so much about the job as it was about Olivia and her marriage. Cragen wouldn't let anyone mess with her.

Phoenix slowly got off his seat. "I apologize. This is my fault. She doesn't know I'm here so I would appreciate if you could just put them together again and not mention this visit. Please."

Cragen glared at him and picked his pen up again. "Fine. Get out of my sight though."

Phoenix nodded. "Thank you for your time sir." He turned around and left the office. He felt like he just got yelled at by his father for not putting gas in the car.

Elliot got up spotting Phoenix coming toward him. "Hey"

Phoenix looked over at him. "I'm the last person you should be talking to." He said in a low voice.

Elliot nodded. "Can we just put that behind us? It was a drunken mistake." He replied. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Before Phoenix could stop himself he slugged Elliot across the face. "She is a big deal" He whispered angrily and went to hit him again but a uniformed cop jumped on him. Phoenix threw the cop off him and tackled Elliot. Both men fell in the hallway.

Elliot punched Phoenix. Phoenix returned the blow to the head. Two cops grabbed Phoenix and slammed him against the wall.

"You just assaulted a cop." One cop slammed handcuffs on Phoenix.

Olivia got off the elevator and instantly noticed the commotion in the hall. She spotted Elliot bleeding from the nose and the uniforms holding someone against the wall. She instantly noticed it was her husband. "Hey! Get off of him!" She ran over to the uniforms and pushed them out of the way. She grabbed Phoenix by the shirt and led him down the stairs.

"Want to get these off of me?" Phoenix asked since his hands were still handcuffed behind his back.

Olivia pushed him against the wall and slapped him across the face. "What is your problem?" She whispered so her voice wouldn't echo in the empty stairwell.

"He started it." Phoenix answered.

Olivia turned him around and uncuffed his hands. She grabbed his arm and turned him back to look at her. "I don't care who started it. You had enough of this. You don't go around and just beat people up."

He rubbed his cheek where she slapped him and then touched his cut on his eye.

Olivia slammed him against the wall and kept close to him. "What? You want to go up there and embarrass me some more? Is that what you want?"

Phoenix just stared at her. "Don't get me started Olivia. What you did and what I did don't compare."

She put her lips right next to his. "Move on. Get over it. If you don't it will ruin both of us." She whispered angrily. "I don't care if you fight with me but don't you ever embarrass me like that in front of the people I work with again. Do you understand me?" He didn't answer. "Do you understand me Phoenix?"

"Now I embarrass you?" He whispered back. Olivia didn't answer this time. "And yes. I understand. I won't embarrass Princess Olivia ever again." He moved away from her. "I consider myself royally dumped." He shook his head and went down the stairs. He stopped. "Oh yea." He pulled a rose out of his back pocket. "That's for you." He threw it at her and left.

Olivia stared at the red rose in her hands and gently bit her lip not to cry.


	4. Quality Time

Olivia came into the apartment after work. It was all quiet and silent. Normally the girls were there or Phoenix. This time nobody was home.

She turned on the light and went to the girl's room to see if they were there. She opened the door but they were not there either. She went to her own room to check if they playing with Phoenix since they had a habit of falling asleep with him.

The room was dark also and no was there. "What the hell?" She mumbled to herself and flipped the light switch. There was a red rose on her side of the bed and an envelope.

She went over to the bed and opened the envelope. It was directions to a place in Vermont. _Meet me there tonight_. _Girls are at my mom's._

She took the directions and her car keys then left the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got to the address an hour later. It was a small cabin close to the mountains. Olivia parked the car and slowly got out. She checked the address and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Phoenix.

She slowly opened the door and went in. The small cabin was covered with pink rose pedals and the fireplace was already lit. She smiled a little at Phoenix dressed nicely and pouring wine in two glasses. "Planning to propose to me?" She teased with a grin.

He smiled a little and handed her a glass of wine. "No. Just a huge apology I owe you." He took her jacket and threw it to the side. "How am I doing so far?"

Olivia smirked and nodded. "Getting there."

He took a sip of his wine and took her hand. "Do you want to eat first?"

"Not hungry." She answered with a shrug.

He nodded and led her over to the fireplace. There were blankets and pillows on the floor. "I had dinner in mind but we can eat after."

"After what?" She asked with a cute smile knowing exactly what he meant.

He started blushing extremely. "N-Nothing. I'm sorry. Oh man I'm doing horrible already."

Olivia pulled him closer. "You're fine. Don't stop this romantic night yet." She whispered.

He nodded a little but knew he was becoming shy because of what he let slip out. He took her hand and both sat down in the blankets. "I'm sorry about today. The way I acted and what I said."

Olivia turned to look at him since both were lying down facing each other. "Me too. You don't embarrass me. I shouldn't have said that."

He smirked and nodded. "Can I kiss you?"

Olivia pretended to think about it. "Well if you must."

He leaned in slowly and gently placed his lips on hers. He gave her a small, warm kiss that got her more aroused then ever.

Olivia kept eye contact with him and put her glass behind her. She sat up on her knees and slowly took her shirt off.

Phoenix gulped being nervous for some reason. They made love multiple times before but for some reason this was special. He put his glass behind him and kneeled down also. He took her hands and placed it on his shirt.

Olivia kept looking at his shy blue eyes and pulled his shirt over his head. She ran her hand down his strong body. Phoenix took her hand and placed it on his heart. He gently kissed her hand then went up her arm.

Olivia took his face in her hands and made him look up at her. She smiled at him and winked. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back. He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. He gently cupped her already aroused breast. He pressed his lips to hers and gently kissed her.

Olivia took the back of his neck in her hand and laid down with him following her. He moved down her body and undid her pants. He calmly pulled them down and took them off. "You ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." She took her panties and pulled them down to her knees. Phoenix took her panties and took them off her.

Olivia took his hand and made him lay down so she could take off his clothing. She moved down his body and unbuckled his belt. She unzipped his pants and felt his already forming erection. She pulled his pants down and threw it to the side. She laughed a little as she took his socks off.

Phoenix laughed a little and shook his head. "What now?"

"Might get hot doing it by a fireplace." She smiled and moved on top his body since his boxers were already up from his erection.

"Shut up this is supposed to be romantic." He rolled his eyes as she rested her hands on his ripped stomach.

Olivia smirked and pulled his blue boxers down just a little so his erection was perfect. "Ready baby?"

"As ever." He answered as he moved his hands on her hips.

Olivia moved up a little and let her husband fill her with his erection. Both let out a small moan. Olivia grabbed his hands and held them as she slowly moved.

Phoenix started laughing. Olivia stopped. "What?" She asked.

Phoenix shook his head. "Nothing."

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded and aggressively moved to hurt him.

He groaned. "Not you." He answered. "I'm always on top so I'm liking this point of view."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

He grinned. "Your breasts move when you move, never noticed before. I like it."

Olivia slapped him on the chest. She got off him and laid on the blankets. "You're on top."

"Baby c'mon, I like it." He pleaded. "C'mon it's a good thing."

"No. You are making me self conscious." She shook her head. "Either you are on top or you can go take a cold shower right now."

"Oh don't be so dramatic." He playfully pushed her legs open and got in between them. Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He snuggled to her neck a little and kissed her. Olivia placed a kiss on his shoulder and threw the blanket over them since only the light from the fire by them was reflecting on them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix softly woke up being cold. Both were completely naked under the sheets and wrapped in each other's arms. They always had to make sure they were dressed before falling asleep when they had sex because the girls always ran in the room. They took this getaway to their advantage to do what they wanted.

Phoenix gently moved Olivia's leg off his and tossed another log onto the fire. He laid back and held his wife in his arms so she didn't wake up.

After a couple of minutes he fell asleep but Olivia woke up.

She slowly got up not to disturb him and pulled on his shirt over her. She buttoned the two middle buttons and went to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and started to look through it. She felt Phoenix place his hand on her hips from the back. She stood up and turned to look at him. He was completely naked. "Hello nakey."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Good morning shirt stealer."

She ran a hand through his messy hair and give him a kiss. "Last night was simply…amazing, perfect. Best sex I ever had in my entire life."

He let out a small chuckle. "Well you were loud enough. I never had a girl scream my name that loud."

"Multiple orgasms will do that to you." She winked and went back to the living room.

Phoenix did a little dance and quickly followed her. He couldn't stop grinning.

Olivia noticed his huge smile and laughed a little. "Proud huh?"

"Very" He answered and pulled on his boxers. He stood there for a second and couldn't resist dancing again, which got Olivia laughing hysterically.

"Alright Mr. Macho, go make breakfast for your girl." Olivia got under the blanket.

He went over and kneeled down. "My satisfied girl. How many orgasms again?" He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Olivia played with the back of his hair. "Multiple." She whispered with a smile.

"Mmmmmm" He breathed out with a grin. "Gladly make you breakfast now." He gave her a kiss and went to the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat on the boardwalk with Max lying down and his head on her lap. They agreed to go out camping for a whole day since both had a day off. They first went fishing but it was working out horribly since Max didn't know how to fish.

Casey held the rod in her and looked down at her husband. He had a baseball cap over his face and was snoozing. "Maximus Robert Edwards." She said strictly.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled under his hat.

"Max" She whined. "C'mon were supposed to be spending quality time together."

He slapped his arm. "Stupid outdoors. I hate bugs and insects."

Casey took the cap off his face and put it on her head. "It's called outdoors. Toughen up. How do you not like the outdoors? All guys like the outdoors."

"Well thank you counselor Novak for stereotyping all male kind." He grabbed his hoodie he took off early and put it over him.

"You're such a baby. How do I know how to fish and you don't?" She questioned.

"Because I didn't have a daddy who was the typical male to own guns, go to the army and be outdoors all the time." He answered and cuddled closer to her.

"Oh." She placed a kiss on his head feeling bad she mentioned it since he didn't have parents. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He answered and suddenly started scratching his body.

"Are you ok?" She questioned with a weird look.

"Yeah. Sorry I just imagined things all over me so I freaked. I'm ok though." He finally sat up next to her and stared at the water. "What's so fun about this? You sit here and wait and for a damn fish? There is a store down the street and I can buy you a much bigger fish."

"It's quality time." She answered and slapped his knee. "C'mon babe get into it."

"We could have had quality time in front of the plasma screen. Air Conditioning." He put his arm around her. "Quality time with Margarita's and dessert's. Imagine the yummy food we could have shared."

"Yes but I couldn't see you act like a little girl." She grinned at him.

"Stop stereotyping everyone." He rolled his eyes and laid down again so his head was on her lap. "When you catch a damn fish let me know." He stole his hat back from her and placed it over his face.

"I thought Mr. Bodyguard was manly."

"Well you should have married Phoenix. He's the ultimate man. I'm a sissy and I admit it." He mumbled.

"Also a ex man whore."

"The outdoors make you mean." He told her.

"Well they make you boring."

He took the hat off his face and turned to look at her. "Did you just call me boring?"

"Yes." She answered with a nod.

Max took the fishing rod from her hands calmly and put it to the side. He said nothing else and pushed her into the water. He started laughing hysterically as she came up from the water and wiped her face.

"You are so dead." She threatened angrily.

Max got up and took his shirt off. "See. Now this is fun." He took his shoes off and then his jeans.

"You know you don't have to get naked to join me you jerk."

"I have to give you dry clothes after don't I?" He questioned and took his socks off knowing she hated wet socks on her. "Do you want to wear my boxers also?"

"No. I don't want you skinny dipping anyway."

Max shrugged and jumped in the water with her. He lifted her up as he came back up and threw her in the water.

Casey splashed water on him. "You're mean."

"Oh c'mon baby, get into it." He mocked.

She jumped on him and playfully drowned him. He came up and but his hair back. "Ok fine this kind of fun." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "No more throwing me though. I don't think it's good for the baby."

He nodded. "Deal. Now I feel like I have a virus all over my body."

"That's because you are sometimes a germ freak. If you haven't noticed you wash your hands when you get out of bed and before going to bed."

He shrugged a little. "That's not weird."

"Oh yea it is." She told him with a nod. "Every time we are out at a restaurant you wipe the fork with the napkin before putting it in your food. You whiny like a baby when RJ licks your hand, you literally run to the bathroom when he licks your face. Should I keep going?"

He pouted a little. "What is it? Point out Max's flaws day?"

She smiled at him. "You know there are possibly a bunch of dead flies in this river. Maybe dead fish also."

Max's eyes went wide and he quickly climbed out the water. "Let's go home. I need a hot shower. Please."

Casey laughed and swam over to the boardwalk. "Pull me up."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out the water easily since he had a lot of strength.

She took off her wet shirt off and put his dry hoodie over her. She looked over at her husband just sitting there. "What's wrong?"

"I feel icky." He stated. "I think there is something in my boxers but I'm scared to look because it might bite me."

Casey laughed. "Want me to check?" He shrugged a little. Casey rolled her eyes and pulled his boxers by the elastic. "Yup. Huge Eel in there."

Max gave her a look. She laughed and purposefully let the elastic go to make him jump.

She took him in a hug and pulled him closer. "You want your jeans?"

"No." He mumbled onto her chest. "I think I'm pmsing."

She laughed and gave him a kiss on the shoulder. "What if I feel you up? Would you feel better then?"

"Yeah. I think it would."

Casey rolled her eyes and moved her hands over his muscular back. She kept feeling him up until he finally let out his chuckle that meant he was turned on. "Alright you're all better now." She moved away from him and took her wet jeans off. She grabbed his dry ones and pulled them on. She stared at the baggy jeans. "Well this is great."

Max got up only in his wet boxers. "I want my shoes."

"No. I'm not walking with wet shoes all the way to our car." She took the wet shoes off and her wet socks. "Your fault you pushed me in."

"I don't want to walk barefoot. Something might bite me. Give me my shoes and I'll carry you. You are already dressed in all my clothes." He pleaded.

She shook her head. "I'm going to be cold."

He grabbed the shoes and quickly pulled them on before she could. "You can have my socks." He threw the socks at her.

Casey pulled them on and grabbed her wet clothes. "You are the gentlemen of old school. If I had a dime every time a guy gave me his socks."

"Shut up." He picked her up and carried her to their car.

"I feel special." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Like a princess."

"Princess I'm going to throw in the water again so you can be naked on the ride home." He chuckled as he opened the car door. "Should I throw you in?"

"I think I got it from here." She stated and got in the car.

Max went around and got in the drivers seat. "I can't believe I am going to drive home in boxers. Wet boxers."

"You'll live." She answered and grabbed the blanket from the backseat and put it around her.

Max looked over at her. "You are so spoiled."

"Yes I am. Now drive." She ordered and leaned her head back to sleep. "Wake me up when we get there."

Max shook his head and started the car. "Spoiled brat."

Casey smirked and just took her husband's hand.


	5. What I've done

Casey came into the apartment and placed her briefcase on the table in the kitchen. She went to the bedroom and spotted Max asleep in bed. She shook her head and pulled the blanket over him.

She took off her blouse and glazed her hands over her stomach. She was six months into her pregnancy and having a boy. She got undressed slowly not to wake up her husband. She put on her pajamas and got in bed next to him.

Max groaned and turned around sleepily. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her closer.

"Babe be careful." She warned and loosened his grip.

He moved his arm and pinched her. She slapped his hand. He let out a little laugh and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Are you awake?" She questioned looking over at him.

"No" He mumbled into her hair.

Casey smirked. "Well this should wake you up. Some guy hit on me today. He is a cop."

Max opened his eyes to that. "Stop fucking with me."

"I fuck you not." She smiled as she kept holding his hand.

"Someone hit on a pregnant lady? Wow he is desperate" Max sat up in bed a little. "Seriously?"

"Why I cant be hit on because I'm pregnant?"

"You could, but shouldn't. It's weird. I mean you're hot but sex with pregnant people is weird." He scratched the side of his head. "Did you have a folder in front of your belly or something hiding it?"

"No. But I did wear my red dress shirt that shows off my boobs."

"That's it." He nodded in understanding. "He was focused on the twins."

Casey sat up. "You don't have a problem with another man looking at my breasts?"

"Well I'm not jumping for joy but I'm not going to get mad."

"Oh well that's nice to know." She laid down and pulled the blanket over her.

"Are you mad? Do you want me to become jealous and mean? I can bitch for a while if you want."

"No." She looked at the clock. "Just forget it."

"What? Oh c'mon don't do this to me. You know I can't guess what you want me to do or say. Just tell me so I can fix it." He pleaded.

"Nothing to fix."

"Casey baby, c'mon. Was I supposed to freak out?"

She turned to look at him. "You were supposed to care. At least a little bit."

"I do care." He took her hand. "You know I care. Me not being jealous over some stranger looking at your boobs don't mean I don't care. And yes I'm jealous because I haven't seen your boobs in a long time."

Casey smirked and slapped his hand. "You were in the shower with me this morning."

"Like I said. Long time. A whole day without seeing the twins is a long time." He moved closer and ran his hand over her stomach and went up to her breast. He cupped her breast as he began giving her small kisses. "See how jealous I am."

Casey started giggling as he kept kissing her. He massaged her breast a little. "Don't. Hurts."

"What does?" He asked.

"They are sensitive now cause of the pregnancy." She explained.

"Oh. Ok." He moved his hand off her breast. "Sorry."

"It's ok." She gave him a kiss. "Coming with me to the baby shower Olivia is throwing me?"

He laughed. "God no. That's the ultimate girl party. I rather show up to a bachelorette party."

"That could be arranged." She teased with a smirk and laid down in his arms.

"No thank you." He smiled. "I'll drive you over there and get Phoenix. We're going to a bar down the street to play pool while you girl's party. Then I will drive you home in case you are too tired."

"That's sweet." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "How did you become so sweet?"

"Well you see you licked some syrup off my body, I licked it off your boobies, then I became sweet." He kissed her cheek as she started laughing.

"You sweet pervert" She returned the kiss and pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Love you too." He wrapped his arm around her stomach gently this time. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix sat next to Olivia as she made cookies. "Do you know how much sugar you consume while eating those?" He questioned.

"Do you know I'm going to throw this spoon at you if you don't let me make this for Casey?" She threatened.

"Fair enough." He threw his hands in the air and sat there. "Do you need help with something healthy?"

Olivia gave him a mean look and went back to making her cookies for the baby shower. "Go make the barbecue."

"Oh fine, make me do all the work." He got up and went out the house they agreed to buy before adopting their son. Phoenix spotted the girls in the backyard talking to their neighbor's son who was a year older then them. "What are you two doing?"

"Talking to Jimmy." Evelyn answered.

"I see that." Phoenix nodded and glanced at the little boy on the other side of the fence. "Hi Jimmy."

"Hi Mr. Neal." Jimmy waved and got quiet since Phoenix was much taller then him and intimidated him.

Phoenix started to make the fire for the barbecue on the grill. He sat down on the stairs and kept watching his daughters smile at Jimmy.

Olivia came out and instantly noticed what was going on. She smirked and playfully kicked Phoenix on the butt. "Hey Jimmy, how are your parents?" Olivia went over to the fence.

"Fine. They said to invite you for my birthday party I'm having. If you want to come." He shrugged a little.

The girls instantly grinned. Olivia smirked seeing Phoenix raise an eyebrow at that and kept staring at the twins. "We might. You three want to come in for cookies?" Olivia asked the kids. All three nodded. "Jimmy you want to walk around or I can just throw you over?"

Jimmy laughed a little and held up his arm for Olivia to lift him over the fence. Olivia took him and put him in their backyard. "Thank you Mrs. Neal."

"Sure." Olivia smiled at him. "You guys go inside, don't touch the cookies, they are hot. I'll be there in a second."

The three kids ran past Phoenix who was now at the grill.

"Hi Mr. Grumpy pants." Olivia wrapped her arms around his stomach from the back. "Want to pout a little more?" She teased in a baby voice.

"I'm not pouting. You lifted Jimmy over. I saw the way he checked you out. That little-"

"Leave him alone." Olivia whispered. "He is only 5 for crying out loud."

"Going to be six. Or did you not hear when he asked you and our daughters out. He invited you to his house. So forward." Phoenix shook his head and got the fire going on the grill.

Olivia laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You want to beat up a six year old boy sweetie? That's manly."

"Wait…you left him alone in there with our daughters?" Phoenix quickly turned but Olivia slapped his chest.

"Make food. Leave the kids alone." Olivia gave him a kiss. "By the way you look hot right now." She whispered and looked over at him. He was in light blue jeans, a plain white shirt that had some grill stains and was close to his body.

He held up the tongs. "Is it the way I hold these?"

"No. It's you in general that turns me on." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to check on the kids. I'll be back to help you."

"Fine. Leave me. The girls left me for Jimmy already." He sat down on the stairs and stared at his grill.

Olivia laughed and went back inside. The girls were sitting on the couch with Jimmy in between them. Olivia got three cookies and gave them to each child. "Enjoy."

"Thanks mommy" The twins said in unison.

"Thank you Mrs. Neal." Jimmy said next.

"You're welcome." Olivia told them and went back to the kitchen to get other food ready. "You guys want milk?"

"No" All three said in unison.

After a while the three kids went outside to play in the backyard. Phoenix played soccer with them when he didn't need to flip the burgers.

"Daddy you are cheating!" Ella yelled at him. All three kids were against him.

"No." Phoenix shook his head. "You guys aren't keeping up. Evie come toward me, don't be scared to get the ball." He told her.

Evie ran over to him and tried to kick the ball but Phoenix lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder as he kicked the ball in the goal. "Oh yea! Neal two, munchkins zero."

Evie slapped his back. "Daddy put me down."

Phoenix laughed and put her on the ground. "Good try." He messed with her hair knowing that got her annoyed. She slapped his hand away. He smirked and gave her a kiss on the head then went back to the grill.

"Mr. Neal?" Jimmy went over to him.

"Yeah Jimmy?" Phoenix flipped the burgers on the grill.

"There is a man across the street that keeps looking over here." He said in a low voice.

Phoenix looked up and spotted a man parked in a car and watching. "Guys go inside. Ellie call your mom out here for a second."

All three kids did what they were told and went inside the house.

Olivia came out a couple seconds later. "What's up?" She asked.

He turned to look at her. "Guy across the street. In the unmarked van. One of your perps?"

Olivia looked over his shoulder and slowly shook her head. "No. Never seen him before."

Phoenix nodded. "I'm going to go see what he wants." He turned around and left the yard before Olivia could stop him. The man drove off quickly. Phoenix looked the license plates and memorized them since he had good photographic memory. He went back to Olivia. "32DB34"

Olivia nodded. "I'll look it up when I go to work."

Phoenix nodded and put his arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry about it ok? Today is a happy day."

Olivia nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "Didn't really need that on my mind, especially today."

"I'm sorry babe. Don't worry about it ok? I'm here all day." He gave her a kiss. "Go make whatever you were making and I'll finish this."

Olivia nodded and returned the kiss. She went inside the house as Phoenix finished the BBQ.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked into the bedroom to give Phoenix clean clothes as he took a shower. She went into the bathroom and spotted the mess he made. His dirty clothes were thrown all over the floor as he took a shower.

She cleaned up the bathroom and put everything in the laundry bin. She placed his clean jeans and dress shirt on the hook. Olivia raised an eyebrow hearing him let out a moan. She rolled her eyes realizing he was masturbating.

He let out another groan. Olivia smirked and flushed the toilet knowing it made the water in the shower become hotter. Phoenix let out a scream and quickly opened the shower door. "What the hell are you doing? I'm in here."

Olivia smiled and showed a stroking motion with her hand. This got him quiet and he closed the shower door again. Olivia laughed. "Leave your soldier alone and hurry up. The guests are going to be here soon."

Phoenix opened the shower door looking annoyed. He glanced at her up and down. "I'll be out in…" He tilted his head on the side looking at her butt. "15 minutes."

Olivia gave him a mean look. "You have five minutes. I want you shaved and-"

"Shut up you are ruining my fantasy." He closed the door and went back to what he was doing.

"Unbelievable." Olivia threw her hands in the air and left the bathroom after hearing him say her name.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix grabbed his jacket as Max and Casey came into the house. "Pool time."

The house was already half filled with Casey's friends from work. Jill and her mother were there also, which got Casey really confused knowing Olivia knew they weren't talking that much.

Phoenix gave Casey a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun." He patted Max on the back. "Let's get out of here."

Max nodded and waved at all the women before following his best friend out the door.

Casey smiled at all her friends and then turned to Olivia. "I thought you weren't going to invite my mother. My sister is fine but you know how my mother is." She said in a low voice.

"I thought you wanted her here." Olivia whispered back.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"Max." Olivia answered. "He called and said to invite Marta to this thing."

Casey bit her lip knowing Max would do something like that. He wanted Casey to be part of her family even if they didn't like him. "I knew it. Fine. It's not a big deal."

Olivia nodded and followed Casey as she greeted everyone at the party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix and Max drank beer as they played pool at a pub down the street "Dude she is going to kick your ass." Phoenix shook his head.

"I know. But it's worth it. She doesn't talk to them ever. When the baby is born their will be drama because it their grandson and nephew. Might as well get on good terms before he is born." Max hit the ball and took a sip of his beer.

"Excited about being a dad?"

"No." Max answered. "I'm just trying not to freak out because I know Casey wants me to be happy about our son."

"You're not even happy about having a son?"

"I don't know. I'm not father material. The best thing I could do for a kid is not have any. But she's pregnant and were married so it's not like I can walk away." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out.

Phoenix took one from him. "Lucky you got your first kid to be a son. I got two daughters at once and was a new dad." He lit the smoke and took a drag.

"Oh yea, how's sex with the hysterectomy thing?" Max asked in a lower voice. Phoenix gave him a look. "I'm just curious. Is it the same?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Well we're not complaining so I guess it's the same."

"I read somewhere that it hurts more for the chick." Max nodded. Phoenix raised an eyebrow at that. "I was surfing the web and ended up searching that." Max explained.

Phoenix sat down on the pool table. "She never said anything so…maybe…maybe I should talk to her about that."

"Yeah. Sounds painful. Plus you have a thick penis so it's worse. Especially difficult positions where she has to-"

"If you start describing my wife doing sexual positions I will seriously punch you." Phoenix threatened.

"Understood." Max grabbed the pool stick and took a drag of his smoke.

They played for another two hours. Phoenix's phone rang. He glanced at it and saw Melinda was calling him. "Why is she calling me?"

Max leaned over and saw who it was. "Oh man she is hot."

"Dude you're married. So is she." Phoenix looked at him and took the phone.

"I know but if we were single man I would want to tap that. Please tell me you slept with her when you were in the Air Force together. I knew I should have joined with you."

Phoenix smacked him upside the head and opened his cell phone. "What's up?"

"Hey lieutenant, Casey said to call you. Olivia had a little too much to drink and Casey needs Max to drive her home since she's getting tired."

"We'll be right there." Phoenix said into the phone and kept glaring at Max. "Let's go back."

"She called you lieutenant didn't she?" Max smiled and grabbed his jacket. "That's so hot. Think I can get her to call me Captain or Major?"

"If you don't stop talking fantasy about our wives friend, I'm telling Casey everything you said." Phoenix got his jacket and both left the bar.

"Ok I'm done." Max nodded. "Don't be such a pussy. You get sex. I haven't been laid in two months. Jerking off isn't fun having too do it everyday because your wife wont give you any."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and ignored his best friend as they walked back to the house. Both went into the house. Phoenix spotted Olivia with a grin in the kitchen making another drink.

He went over to her and took the bottle. "Hey baby."

She looked up with an even bigger grin. "Hey you. Finally you're home." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Phoenix broke the kiss and took her hands off his neck. "Let's go to the bedroom." He whispered.

Olivia smiled slyly and nodded. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and threw her on the bed. Olivia laughed and took her shirt off quickly. "Let's have wild sex all night."

Phoenix nodded and grabbed her handcuffs from her drawer. He sat on her and handcuffed her wrists to headrest. He got off her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll be back. I'm going to get everyone out of here."

Olivia groaned and kept placing kisses on him. "Be back soon. I'm really horny."

Phoenix smirked and returned one of the multiple kisses he received. "Just be quiet and close your eyes. I'll be back before you know it." He whispered in hope she would fall asleep.

Olivia did as he told her. Phoenix shook his head and left the bedroom. He thanked everyone for coming and started to clean up the mess.

"Tell her thanks for the party." Casey told him as she placed her arm around Max's waist. "We better get going."

Max nodded and grabbed the gifts everyone brought them for the baby. "Have a nice night." He smiled a little at Phoenix since Phoenix told him a long time ago Olivia was very promiscuous when intoxicated.

Phoenix smiled back knowing Max was going to be in trouble for inviting Casey's

mother without her permission. "You too."

Max and Casey left the house and went in their car. Casey looked over at him. "Who told you to invite my mother?"

Max looked over at her before starting the car. "I thought you might want her there. It is a chick party after all. Thought it would be nice you share that with your mom."

Casey rolled her eyes and rested her head back not wanting to fight with him. She was way too tired. "Fine. But it's my family Max. I think I have a choice if I want to talk to them or not."

"Fine. I won't try to be the mature one. Be stubborn. That's what your good at. You believe in always winning an argument."

Casey shook her head and kept quiet. She didn't have the energy to argue now. Even if she thought he was right to try and fix the separation between her and her family. Their child had the right to know his family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix checked on the girls to make sure they were sleeping before he went back to Olivia. She was half asleep with her hands still cuffed to the board over her head. She was only in her bra and jeans.

Phoenix gently uncuffed her and placed the cuffs on the nightstand. He sat down on the computer chair across her and watched her. He could have gotten sex now knowing she was in the mood but didn't want to take advantage. On the other hand he wanted sex also.

Olivia slowly turned around and opened her eyes a little. She smiled at him and held out her arm. "Come here baby."

He wanted to have sex tonight. She wanted it also so it's not like she wasn't consenting. He got up and took his shirt off. He went over to her and sat down on her as he began kissing her.

Olivia placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him back. He took her jeans off and then pulled her panties off. Phoenix took his jeans off and pulled his boxers off.

Olivia moaned a little and ran her hands over his body. He took her bra off next and tossed it to the side. He took her by the thighs and pulled her closer. He pushed inside her gently and started to move.

Phoenix was extremely close to his climax when Olivia grabbed his hand. "Stop" She whined.

He looked up at her not sure if she was sleeping or was telling him to stop. He kept going. He closed his eyes needing a few more thrusts to finish.

"No." She groaned.

"Baby" he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "You ok?" He whispered.

Olivia moved her face so he didn't kiss her. "Stop it."

Phoenix looked annoyed and moved twice more. Somehow the fact she was drunk made him want to have sex with her because she was drunk when she cheated on him. He breathed hard reaching his orgasm. He pulled out of her and got off the bed.

He stood by the bed and just looked at her. He closed his eyes realizing what he just did. He had sex with her after she told him no. He took away her right to consent.

He pulled on his boxers and sat down by her. He gently glazed his fingers over her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He kept looking at her, which got him to hate himself for treating her that way. "Oh god. I'm so sorry." He pulled the blanket over her and buried his head in his hands.


	6. Killing me

Olivia woke up and quickly got out of bed to puke. She ran to the bathroom and quickly lifted the toilet seat. She got rid of her alcohol in her body and then noticed she was naked. She grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it on.

She went out the bathroom and then noticed Phoenix wasn't in their bed. She rubbed her eyes and went out the room to find him.

She spotted him sleeping on the couch. She picked up the pillow that was on the ground now and placed it under his head. He woke up a little and saw her standing over him. "Sorry to wake you up." She whispered.

He quickly shook his head and sat up. "It's fine."

"Why are you sleeping here?" She questioned and sat down by him.

"Oh." He thought for a second. "Just wanted to give you room." The truth was he was afraid of himself. He was scared he was going to hurt her since last night wasn't him.

"Did I throw you off the bed or something?" She smiled and laid down on the couch with him.

"No." He put the blanket over her.

"Do you know why I slept naked?" She whispered with a small laugh as she took his arm and wrapped it around her waist.

"Oh…um…I got you undressed and then accidentally spilled water on your panties and bra so I took those off also." He lied. He knew he should have told her the truth but somehow he knew their marriage couldn't handle another huge fight.

Olivia smirked and closed her eyes. "You are clumsy. Did you enjoy the see through view?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder and softly nodded. "Sorry." He whispered.

"For spilling water on me? No big deal." She slapped his arm playfully. "Want to make me breakfast?"

He nodded shyly and got up. He jumped over the couch and went to the kitchen. Olivia looked up and smiled at what he was wearing. He had on white boxers and a white tank top that was close to his body. His dog-chain from the Air Force was around his neck.

Olivia laid on the couch for a couple of minutes and then heard the sound of the eggs crackling on the fire. She tossed the blanket off her and got up to meet him in the kitchen. She tightened her robe and placed her hands on his waist from the back. "You ok?"

He nodded and kept making the breakfast.

"You seem quiet this morning." She placed a kiss on his bare shoulder. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded again. "Scrambled?"

"Sure." She answered. "Oh Jimmy's parents asked if we could watch him today because they both have work. Can you do it?"

"Yeah." He answered and kept his head down while making the breakfast. "Not a problem."

"What about Angela?"

"I'll have Adam bring her here."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and played with the elastic on his boxers. "Sure? That's a lot of kids at one time."

"It'll be fine." He answered and put the eggs on a plate. "There you go."

Olivia took the plate and smiled. "Thanks babe. You put your secret ingredient in there?"

He smirked a little and nodded. "Extra love."

"Oh baby" Olivia teased with a wink. She gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled him closer. "You sure your ok? Normally your grumpy in the morning, not shy. You're more shy at night."

He nodded. "I'm fine. I promise."

She stroked the back of his hair. "Tired?"

"Yeah." He answered with a nod. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He just shrugged and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He walked away to their bedroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned on it and closed his eyes hating himself even more after how caring she was toward him. He hated himself and what he done.

He quickly moved hearing her by the door. She came in and gave him a weird look. "Baby you ok?"

He kept quiet and closed his eyes. "I don't deserve you."

"What?" She asked in confusion. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"I did something horrible last night. I hate myself. I don't think there is a way to fix it." He backed up until he hit a wall. "I am so sorry. I couldn't sleep all night because of it."

"What did you do?"

"I took advantage." He admitted. "You don't know how horrible I feel."

"Took advantage of what?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You." He answered and bit his bottom lip. "You said yes at first but then changed your mind. I just wanted some contact but I crossed my limits. I am so sorry Olivia."

Olivia just stared at him not knowing at all what he was talking about. "Slow down. I said yes to what?"

"Having sex." He answered. "At first I didn't want to but you did your flirty drunk thing and I gave in because we haven't made love in a long time. In the middle of it you changed your mind but I kept going not realizing what I was doing."

Olivia's mouth dropped and she took a step back. "Oh my God."

"I'm so sorry. I feel horrible. I'm disgusted with myself." He pleaded.

"You should be." Olivia nodded. "And the whole spilling water on me was a lie?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure if I should tell you since we finally got to a point where we weren't at each other's throats every second of the day. I ruined that and I'm so sorry. You don't know how much I regret it."

Olivia nodded and held her tears to herself. "I can't believe you of all people would do something like that to me."

He took a step closer. "Olivia-"

"Don't." She held her hand up. "I don't want you to touch me at all right now. I don't even want you to look at me. I never thought I could be this sickened with you."

He nodded. "I'll back off. Whatever you want. I just need you to know how sorry I am and that I won't ever do it again."

"Your right. You wont." She opened his drawer and threw a pair of jeans at him. "Get out of my room."

He grabbed the jeans and nodded. He walked past her with his head down and left the room.

Olivia was too mad to even cry right now. She grabbed some of her clothes and went to take a shower before work.

She came out 15 minutes later with jeans and a sweater already on. She put on her holster and badge then grabbed some files before leaving the bedroom.

Olivia went out and spotted Phoenix sitting on the couch with one of the twins in his lap. He had on his jeans and Ella in his lap leaning on his chest.

"Why wont you tell me about the bad dream?" He put her hair behind her ears as she played with his dog tag.

"I'm scared it might come true. I don't want it to come true." She whispered and held his dog tag in her small fist.

Olivia leaned down and kissed Ella on her head. "Baby you have to tell us that way it won't come true."

Ella looked up at her with sad brown eyes. "You promise?"

"Absolutely" Olivia nodded. She didn't even look over at Phoenix even if she could feel his eyes looking at her.

"I dreamed that you and daddy got a divorce like that girl's parents on the TV. Then Evie and I couldn't live with both of you together and we hardly saw each other. Then I started crying and daddy woke me up." She answered and buried her face in Phoenix's chest.

Phoenix held her on his lap and stroked the back of her hair and gave her a kiss. "That won't happen baby." He looked over at Olivia. "Right mom?"

Olivia glared at him. "Right." She took Ella from his arms and rested her on her hip. "Mommy has to go to work but you're going to spend the day with Jimmy and Angela ok?"

Ella smiled a little and nodded. "All day?"

"All day" Olivia gave her a kiss on the cheek and wiped her eyes. "Be good and give Evie a kiss for me ok?"

"Sure." Ella nodded and returned the kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye" Olivia put her back on the couch and went out the house without even looking at her husband.

Ella looked at Olivia leave and then looked over at her father. "Mommy didn't kiss you goodbye."

Phoenix took her and placed her on his lap. "I know babe. She just forgot. Don't worry about it ok?"

Ella nodded and hugged Phoenix around the neck. "You and mommy wont leave me and Evie will you?"

Phoenix hugged her back knowing the only reason they weren't divorced right now was because of their daughters. "Never"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the precinct and put her jacket over her chair. She glanced over at her partner who was doing paperwork. "Good morning."

Elliot looked up. "Morning. You look tired as hell."

Olivia nodded and sat down in her chair. "I know. Had a long night."

"The girl's sick?"

"No. They are fine." She answered and opened one of her files.

Elliot raised an eyebrow knowing Olivia didn't discuss her sexual business with any of them except Casey. "Fight with Phoenix?"

She brushed her bangs off her forehead. "No." Even if she was mad at her husband now she still didn't like that her colleagues intimidated him because he was so shy.

Elliot smirked a little. "Does it have something to do with Phoenix?"

Olivia looked up at him. "Let's just drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

Elliot nodded and looked back down at his file. Olivia got up and went to get coffee to get rid of her hangover.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stared at the little white, plastic box as the house alarm kept beeping.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and went over to him. "You couldn't just call me could you?"

"You said to come over." Max shrugged. "Damn this thing is irritating. I wouldn't want it to go off while-" He stopped talking spotting the twins run past him. "Hands." He finished.

Phoenix put in the code and turned the house alarm off. "Hands?"

"You know what I mean" Max nodded with a smirk. "Now why did I come over here?"

"You have to watch these kids." Phoenix went back to the living room with Max following. "I have to figure out how to get Olivia not to be pissed with me."

"Oh boy. What did you do?" Max asked and got a beer from the fridge. Phoenix took it and put it back. "Fine I wont drink while babysitting the brats."

"Hey!" The twins yelled in unison hearing him from their play area.

"Hi girls" Max waved and turned back to Phoenix. "Now what did you do to be in the dog house?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes and pulled him to the side. "We were having sex last night and she said stop. I didn't." He said in a low voice.

Max stared at him in shock. "Dude…even I don't go to that level. Little lady tells me to get off; I finish with my right hand. What the hell possessed you to go all the way? Especially with someone as feisty and crazy as Olivia."

"I wasn't aware of what I was doing. She was drunk. All I could think of was she was drunk when she cheated on me with Elliot. I feel like an asshole though."

"You should. It was an asshole thing to do." Max nodded and took his leather jacket off. "I hope she ties you up and forces herself on you…god that's hot. I wish Casey would rape me."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head. "Forget it. You're not babysitting my kids."

"Fine." He pulled his jacket on again. "Even better."

"No wait." Phoenix shook his head. "I can't tell my family what happened. You have to watch them."

Max rolled his eyes and took his jacket off again. "Make up your mind. See if I were you and you were Olivia, I would deny your request and just leave. I think I should hit you in the balls for treating her like that. Olivia is way too hot to be forced. She is hotter then a goddess."

"I'm sorry did you want to marry her? And no I'm not letting you hit me in the balls."

Max thought about it. "I think I do have a little crush on Olivia. I mean how could you not?"

Phoenix shook his head and walked away from him. "Just watch the girls. Our neighbor's kid is coming over so your babysitting him also and Angela is coming also. Don't go online and don't watch the channels you know you shouldn't watch. Don't go to our room or Olivia's office no matter how curious you get. Understand?"

"Yes father" Max rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall. "What about your kitchen?"

"Don't drink alcohol and don't give the kids too sugary foods because they will be bouncing off the walls. If you eat all my food I seriously will tell Casey your little fantasy and she will be disgusted with you." Phoenix grabbed his jacket from the closet.

"You wouldn't" Max got off the wall. He knew well enough his wife wouldn't find his rape joke funny.

"Oh I would." Phoenix nodded and went to kiss his daughters. "Dad will be back. Uncle Max is in charge. Be good understand?" Both nodded and kept playing with their toys.

Max rolled his eyes and sat down to watch sports. "Have fun begging for forgiveness." He waved.

"Yeah, yeah." Phoenix grabbed his car keys and left the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat at her desk doing paperwork. She heard the doors open to the squad room. She looked up and spotted Phoenix coming toward her. She rolled her eyes and went back to work.

"Olivia-" He said in a low voice.

"I'm busy right now." She cut in. "I'll see you at home."

Elliot looked up but didn't say anything.

"Don't you have lunch time coming up?" Phoenix tried again. "Please. Lets just talk." He kneeled down by her. "Let me buy you lunch."

Olivia looked over at him. "I'm busy." She said sternly.

He looked at her and slowly nodded. "Ok." He got up and let his head hang down as he turned and left the squad room.

Olivia looked over at Elliot feeling his eyes on her. "What?"

"That was very cold." He told her. "Obviously you guys had a fight. At least talk to him."

Olivia stared at him for a second and grabbed her jacket. She got up and left the squad room. She caught up to Phoenix in the hallway and took his arm. "Lunch"

He looked over at her and tried to hide his smile as he nodded. Both got on the elevator and kept quiet.

They went across the street to Olivia's favorite Italian restaurant and ordered their food. Phoenix kept looking at her and Olivia stared at the floor.

He finally leaned over the table. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She finally looked over at him. "I know. Doesn't mean I forgive you."

He nodded. "I wish I could take it back."

"Do you know how hard this is for me?" She whispered angrily. "I want nothing more then to call you a rapist but at the same time I hate myself for loving you."

He just stared at her in shock. He never wanted his wife to regret being with him. That was the worst. "I…I don't know what to say. I'm just hoping you will give me a second chance."

Olivia shook her head. "I gave you a second chance a long time ago. Remember our first Christmas as a married couple? You drunk."

He leaned closer. "Olivia you cheated on me. Don't tell me to some extent that you don't understand what I'm going through. When I saw you drunk and you invited me over. All I could think of was did you flirt with him like that when you had sex with him?"

"It's not the same." She hissed angrily. "Don't even think it's the same."

"It's not. What I did was worse. I know it was. I want to be a man about it and admit it but if you want me to get on my knees and beg you to take me back like the pussy I am then I will." He whispered.

"What kind of man has sex with his wife when she is drunk? I said no and you didn't stop because deep inside you wanted revenge for me cheating on you."

"You were too drunk to even remember what you said. You were so piss faced you would have slept with anyone that came on to you. I would never hurt you and you know that. If I wasn't man enough to tell you what happened we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Congrats, you're man enough to tell me how you violated me." She threw her napkin on the table and got up. She glared at him and then left the restaurant.

Phoenix threw a hundred dollar bill on the table for the food they ordered and quickly followed her. "What do you want from me?" He called after her.

Olivia turned to look at him. "Just go home before we do something we both regret."

"Do you want me to get on knees and beg?" He questioned. "Just tell me. I am sick and tired of fighting with you. I just want my wife back."

"I want my old husband back!" She yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry! God damn it Olivia! I don't know how to make this better! I am truly sorry for what I did. I will regret it until the day I die."

"Words wont make this better! That's not how it works!"

He shook his head. "You're never going to forgive me are you?"

Olivia stared at him. "I trusted you."

He walked over to her. "I trusted you not to cheat on me also. But like you said baby, we won't move on until you're over it."

She hid her tears and shook her head. "I am afraid I won't get over this. There are some things we just can't fix with roses and sweet kisses."

He nodded softly. "Then I will wait for you. If it takes you ten years to get over it or over me. If you're over me already…that's fine…I won't be over you…ever."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He bit his lip softly. "I'm here. Forever. I don't know what else to do. I wont harass you to take me back anymore but I don't want you to be afraid of me. I'll wait for you if it's the last thing I do."

Olivia closed her eyes not to cry and took a step back. "I hate you for doing this to me. I hate every breath in me that wants to say how much I love you."

"I hate myself. I hate who I am. I will hate myself until the day I die if I lose you. You kill me and for some reason I am completely fine with that."

Olivia said nothing and shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair and went across the street back to the precinct.

Phoenix closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He kept his head down and went back to his car.


	7. This Love

**Couple of days later…**

Olivia got home from work and placed some files on the kitchen table. She looked around but no one was in the house. She heard laughter and yelling out in the backyard.

She opened the sliding door and spotted Phoenix playing soccer with the twins, Jimmy, Angela and Max.

Olivia and Phoenix were still separated but were living together cause of the girls. Olivia was less mad at him and Phoenix avoided her most times. It wasn't because he didn't care but because he didn't know what else to do for her.

Phoenix was shirtless and only in denim shorts that were somewhat baggy on him. Max was shirtless also and had only faded jeans on as they played soccer.

"Timeout!" Ella yelled out. "Mommy is home!" she ran out the game and hugged Olivia. Evelyn quickly followed.

Max sat down in the grass. "Good call. Jesus this is tiring."

"You're not even playing." Phoenix shook his head and wiped his sweaty body with his shirt he took off earlier.

"You try playing against Evelyn and you."

"We were playing against Ella." Jimmy informed him.

"Whatever. They both look the same to me." Max laid down in the grass and caught his breath.

Phoenix threw his shirt at him. "Get up. We are not done kicking your butt."

"Butt? It's so cute how you try not to curse in front of the little kids." Max let out a laugh. "Angela sweetie, want to go get me some water?"

"No." She told him. "You played against me, I'm not refueling you."

"It's called good sportsmanship, learn it by getting Maximus some water."

Angela rolled her eyes and walked past him. She kicked his hand and walked past Olivia. "Hi Olivia." She went into the house to get a water bottle.

"Hi honey" Olivia waved at her and gave the twins each a kiss. "Who's winning out there?"

"Me, daddy and Angela" Ella answered. "Uncle Max is scared of daddy."

"Am not!" Max yelled back. "He just likes to kick shins."

Phoenix took a step toward Max. Max quickly jumped and moved away. Phoenix laughed. "I think were done for the day. I'm going to shower." He patted Jimmy on the back. "Good job buddy."

Jimmy smiled widely. "Thanks Mr. Neal."

"Don't suck up to him. Your in-laws won't like you no matter how hard you try. Trust me, I know." Max told him with a nod. Angela came back and gave him a water bottle. "Bless your soul little one."

"I'm not little!" Angela yelled at him.

Max got up and messed with her hair. "Are too."

"No."

Max poked her in the stomach and took off running with her chasing him.

Phoenix rolled his eyes knowing Max craved attention so he bothered who ever he could. He gave the twins a kiss on the head each and just looked up at Olivia. "Hey" He said nothing else and went into the house to shower.

Olivia nodded in response and led the girls into the house to change their sweaty clothes. She got them changed into dry clothes and let them play with Jimmy in their play area in the house. She put some files in her office of the big house and then went to their bedroom to change.

She came in and spotted Phoenix standing butt naked in the room as he watched a football game on TV. He was still somewhat wet from the shower and his V showed off even more.

He glanced at her come into the room and then turned back to the game.

Olivia found herself checking him out and then pretended she wasn't staring at his gorgeous body. She took off her watch and then her holster along with her badge.

"How was work?" He spoke up.

"Oh. Fine." She answered. She undid her belt and pulled her pants off.

Phoenix felt his mouth drop staring at her gorgeous legs. They always intoxicated him. Half the time he couldn't get his eyes off them. He spotted Olivia fix her red thong. He quickly looked away.

Olivia looked up feeling him looking at her but then saw him watching his game. She felt kind of disappointed she couldn't get his attention like she was able to before. She started undoing her blouse and walked past him to see if he would look then.

Phoenix forced himself to stare at the football game. Though he wasn't watching it. He was too busy trying to catch a glimpse of her when she wasn't looking. She told him she didn't want him looking at her so he was trying to obey her wishes.

"Phoenix can you get me my t-shirt from the drawer?" She asked. She bit her lip looking at his muscular back she explored with her hands many nights. She could almost pin point where she scratched him when they got out of control during their lovemaking.

He opened the drawer almost robot like as he focused on the game and not on her. He grabbed the first t-shirt he spotted and turned to give it to her. Her blouse was half open and exposing her beautiful V at her breasts. He gulped and gave her the shirt. He instantly turned to stare at the plasma screen again to deny his erection any access.

Olivia rolled her eyes hating that she still didn't get him to sweat even. Was he turning her on instead of the other way around? That never happened before while both were naked. He was always all over her. She liked that attention from her husband.

She slowly went to the plug for the TV and slowly pulled it out so he didn't see since she was behind him. She wanted to be proven wrong. She wanted her husband to stare at her like he always did.

"What the hell?" Phoenix threw his hands in the air and hit the button on the remote. "That's just great." He shook his head and went to get boxers from a drawer.

"What happened?"

"The TV went out." He answered and turned to look at her. He spotted the back of her hand caress the valley of her breasts. This got him turned on. "Probably a temporary thing." He quickly pulled on his boxers

Olivia nodded and took her blouse off. She spotted his muscle tense up as he reached on a shelf to get a t-shirt. Olivia took a deep breath to calm down. She was drooling over his terrific body. She never knew how lucky she was to have someone that fit in bed with her every night. Now she defiantly knew she was lucky.

Phoenix glanced over at her. He raised an eyebrow at her since she was only in her thong and bra. "New bra?" He questioned the silk red matching her panties. He shifted a little feeling his erection start to grow. He quickly turned around to find his tightest jeans to hide his arousal.

"Yeah." Olivia answered. "Bought it yesterday at Victoria Secret."

He nodded and pulled his jeans on. He quickly zipped them up and then pulled on his t-shirt.

Olivia pulled on a shirt and stared at his butt that looked amazing in tight jeans. He hardly wore tight jeans. She grabbed her own jeans and pulled them on knowing they showed off her curves.

Phoenix looked over his shoulder and felt his erection increase more by looking at her perfect curves. He said nothing else and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He locked the door and leaned on it as he began sweating from his arousal. He quickly undid his jeans.

Olivia slowly went to the bathroom door and tried to hear. She smirked hearing a small tap against the door. She knew the sound very well. It was his body hitting the door because he was pleasuring himself. Somehow this got Olivia aroused because for some reason she wanted to join him.

Olivia shook the thought out her head and quickly left the room before she heard him moan. His moans always got the best of her. It especially got her over the edge when she was aroused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey laid sleepily in Max's arms on top of him in their bed. Both were naked except the blanket covering them. Max had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other was intertwined with hers. He placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"You still awake?" She questioned with her eyes closed.

"Yeah. Thinking about how you're leaving me." He mumbled into her strawberry hair.

"I'm not leaving you." She answered. "I just have to go to that business trip. It's just the weekend"

"Yeah. A weekend in Spain. You're going to find some suave Spanish man and leave me. I have seen enough movies to know how this goes."

Casey let out a small laugh. "I am carrying your son and I'm going to leave you for another man?"

"Yes. I know how those Europeans operate. They are women hungry. Especially hot American women."

"You think I'm hot babe?" She looked up at him.

"No. I'm just saying in general." He teased with a smirk.

Casey smirked and slapped his arm. "Well I'm glad I had sex with my husband before going off to Madrid and staying there forever to raise our baby with a European suave man."

"Well you might need big penis before sleeping with a two inch one."

Casey laughed and gave him a kiss. "This was fun but I have to pack. You are going to help me."

"Oh c'mon, can't we have more hanky panky before you leave me for another man?"

"My plane leaves tomorrow morning." Casey tossed the blanket off them and moved his arms off. "You have to help me. C'mon." She got off him and got his sweats to pull over her.

"I don't want to." He whined. "You're leaving me. I'm going to be bored out of my mind alone."

She grabbed one of his hoodies and put it on. "I promise to call you and write you very long emails."

He rolled his eyes and tossed the blanket around his waist. "I want more then that."

She sat down by him. "How about when finish packing, we can have hanky panky all night"

"All night? You're not lying to me again."

"When did I ever lie to you about that?"

"Last time we didn't have work the next day. You said we could fool around the whole night. You fell asleep after the second round. It was only three in the morning."

"You still remember that? That was a long time ago." She stroked his chest.

"Guys remember that. Men don't forget when they are cheated out of sex." He grabbed her by the hoodie and pulled her down. "If I help you pack, promise we will have at least two rounds before you pass out?"

She laughed and nodded. "Promise. Including foreplay. Now get dressed and help me."

He gave her kiss and sat up. "Can I be naked during this? It's more comfy."

"No. I don't want your stuff hanging out. Put on boxers at least." She got up and opened the closet to find her suitcase.

"Don't pull that shit out. It's heavy. I got it." He got out of bed and wrapped the blanket around his waist. "Let the man do it."

Casey laughed and slapped his butt. "I'm going to miss your goofy ass."

Max tossed the suitcase on the floor and stared at it. "You want me to come with?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"On this trip. We never had a proper honeymoon."

"We went to Hawaii." She reminded him. "After we eloped?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But we just had sex the whole week. I'm not complaining but I have vacation time coming. So do you, you can extend this business trip and we can chill out in Europe for like a couple days."

Casey looked over at him. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "Only if you want me to."

She smiled. "Hell yeah I want you to come with me. It's a lot of money though."

"Do I look like I care how much money it is? I spend at least 100 dollars on our dates. Money isn't a concern to me. I have plenty from my parents."

Casey grinned and quickly hugged him. "Sex in Europe with a hot man!" She teased.

"So I'm not coming?" He smiled.

She gave him a kiss. "Now I'm really excited."

He lifted her up a little and gave her a kiss. "I'm a genius. I know."

"Let's pack!" She yelled out excitedly.

Max grinned and got his boxers to put them on before they started packing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in her office reading a book on the leather couch. Phoenix was outside mowing the lawn and the girls were playing with their dolls in their play area by Olivia's office.

"Mommy how come you keep forgetting to give daddy a kiss in the morning when you leave?" Ella asked.

Olivia looked over at her daughter. "What?"

"You always kiss us goodbye but never daddy." Evelyn answered. "Why do you keep forgetting to kiss daddy?"

Olivia put her book down not knowing how to answer. "Well adults are always busy and rushing."

Phoenix came into the house covered in sweat. "Hi ladies"

"Hi daddy" The twins waved at him.

Phoenix picked up the end of his shirt and wiped the sweat off his face. His abs were visible now and glistening with sweat. Olivia couldn't help but look.

"Daddy you going to play with us?" Evelyn held up a car toy. "You can drive Barbie around."

Phoenix chuckled a little and sat down by them. He wiped the sweat off his neck and playfully ran the car over Ella's leg and then Evelyn's, which made both girls laugh.

Olivia's phone rang. Everyone looked over at her. Olivia rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "Benson…I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "I have to go."

Both girl's let out a groan. Phoenix said nothing and kept his head down staring at the toy in his hand. He hated it when she left.

Olivia came out of her office and went to her room to get her badge and gun. She put both on her waist and then went to kiss the girls.

"Mommy will be back. Be good." She kissed Evelyn on the cheek then Ella. "I love you guys."

Both returned the kiss and looked over at Phoenix waiting for their mother to kiss their father goodbye.

Phoenix slowly looked up at her. "Be Careful." He waved goodbye knowing Olivia wasn't going to kiss him.

Olivia felt the twin's eyes looking at her. She kneeled down and gave Phoenix a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." She whispered.

Both of the twins smiled and Phoenix hid his smile the best he could.

Olivia pulled on her shoes and left the house for another crime scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia parked her car where she was told to go. She raised an eyebrow not seeing an ambulance or any marked police cars like she was used to at crime scenes. She went out the car and held her hand over her gun for security.

She slowly went into the alley that was called in for. "Hello?" She yelled out in the deserted alley.

She pulled her gun out and kept walking. She heard a murmur behind the dumpster. "It's detective Benson." She slowly approached the dumpster and spotted a man tied up. She quickly put her weapon away and kneeled down to untie him. The man quickly shook his head. "What?" She asked and noticed his lips were super glued shut. "Sir I don't know what you are trying to say. I'm calling the ambulance." She pulled out her phone.

The man shook his head again. Olivia looked confused but heard a car drive into the alley really fast. She got up and spotted the van that was in front of her house last week.

She pulled her weapon out but the van parked by her and a masked man got out. He quickly pulled out his gun and placed it on the tied man's head. "Put the weapon down detective or he dies."

Olivia gripped her weapon tightly. "Who are you?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." The masked man motioned to the van. "Get in."

Olivia shook her head. "No."

The hammer of the gun pulled back against the victim's head. "One more chance Olivia. Get in or his blood will be on your hands. Including the blood of Ella, Evelyn and your dearest Phoenix. You don't want us to visit your family do you?"

Olivia froze at the mention of her family. They were her whole world. Even her husband who she despised at the moment. She slowly dropped her gun on the floor and put her hands in the air.

The man grabbed her arm and pushed her into the van. He grabbed the victim and threw him in next to her. Someone grabbed Olivia's arms and tied them behind her back tightly. Just as fast she had duct tape of her mouth and a black cloth over her face.

All she heard was the doors slide shut and the van took off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix laid in his bed with the twins sleeping next to him as he watched TV. Ella had an arm on his neck and Evelyn had her small leg across his stomach. Phoenix was completely used to it since he knew the girls liked to cuddle like Olivia did.

The house phone rang. Phoenix quickly grabbed it before it woke the twins up. "Yeah?" He whispered.

"Hey Phoenix, it's Don Cragen."

Phoenix turned off the TV in concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Is Olivia close by? I can't get her cell phone."

Phoenix moved Ella's hand away and sat up. "What do you mean? She got called in for work earlier tonight."

"No. We had no calls tonight until now. Is everything alright?"

Phoenix bit his lip confused. "So she's not at work?"

"No. Is she there?"

"Um…no. I think I know where she is though. I'll have her call you. Goodnight" Phoenix hung up the phone. He dialed his brother's phone needing someone to baby-sit.

Half an hour later Jacob came into the house slowly having a key of his own. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked as he came into the bedroom. He spotted his niece's sleeping. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Phoenix pulled on his shoes as he finally stopped pacing. "Just sleep here tonight and driving them to school tomorrow if I don't make it back."

"Where you going? Where's Olivia?" His oldest brother questioned.

"I would like to know also." Phoenix gave the twins a kiss on the head and went out the house. He got in his Mustang and sped off down the street. He clenched his teeth heading to one place he could bet on she was. Her partner's house.


	8. Human Sacrifice

Phoenix pulled his car over in front of the house he knew very well. It was the shortest time it took him to get to Queens. He got out of his black Mustang and slammed the door shut. He hated himself for letting his marriage get this bad.

He went up the steps and rang the doorbell. He paced for a second or two and then pounded on the door.

A minute later the door opened with Elliot standing there only in a bathrobe. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is she?" Phoenix answered with his own question.

"Who?" Elliot asked confused.

"You know who." Phoenix pushed him out of the way and went into the house. "My wife. Is she here?"

"Look man, you need to chill out." Elliot closed the door behind him.

Phoenix turned to look at him. "Don't tell me to chill out. You need to keep it in your pants. Fucking bastard." He noticed Elliot's choice of clothing. He said nothing else and went up the stairs. "Is she in your bed already?"

Elliot followed him. "You need to get out of my house. Now."

"Screw you." Phoenix opened the bedroom door he knew was Elliot's. He stopped in his track's noticing Kathy in bed with the blanket over her chest. "Oh."

Kathy quickly sat up and covered herself. "What the hell are you doing?"

Phoenix bit his lip. "Shit. I'm sorry. Misunderstanding." He went out the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He spotted Elliot standing the hallway with his arms crossed on his chest. "Sorry."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Get out."

"Cragen called. Olivia isn't at work. Couple of hours ago she got a call from work and left." Phoenix explained. He fixed his leather jacket. "Any idea where she could be?"

Elliot looked confused. "No. Did you try her cell phone?"

"Yes." Phoenix nodded. "She's not at Casey's. I called already." He answered and shook his head. He definitely remembered that because Max yelled him at for disturbing their sex.

Elliot's phone rang this time. Elliot walked past Phoenix and went to the bedroom. Phoenix quickly turned around not to see Elliot's ex naked.

Kathy was already dressed and walked out the room and past Phoenix. "Nice seeing you again."

Phoenix waved shyly. "Sorry about earlier."

Kathy smiled and waved at him since Phoenix was extremely good looking. He had on faded jeans that showed off his butt and a long sleeved shirt that showed off his muscular pecks. His shirt was tucked in behind his belt buckle and his black leather jacket showed off his upper body strength.

Phoenix kept his head down shyly as Kathy left the house. His wife was much hotter then Elliot's. He felt proud of that.

Elliot came to his side and showed him Olivia was calling. He answered. "Hey. Where are you?"

"Let's play a game detective Stabler." A raspy voice came over the phone.

Elliot gulped and put it on speaker. "Who is this?"

"Just a friend."

Phoenix looked up at Elliot in shock.

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot asked next.

"She's ok. For now. You and Mr. Neal though…well let's say her life is in your hands."

"What do you mean?"

"If either one of you leaves that house…Olivia is dead. You two will play if you want to save the woman you love."

Phoenix bit his lip angrily. He wanted to tear this man to pieces. He couldn't spend more then five minutes with the man that had an affair with his wife. "Let us talk to Olivia."

The man laughed and then there was clutter over the phone. "Phoenix?" Olivia came over the phone.

Phoenix let out a deep breath. "Are you ok?"

Another clutter "That's enough." The man answered. "I will call you in an hour. Every order you don't follow Olivia will be punished. Slowly."

"We'll play the game." Phoenix agreed. "Don't hurt her."

"Detective Stabler don't try anything. If I see so much as one person approaches your house Maureen will pay."

Elliot bit his lip. "I understand."

"Mr. Neal…I will start with Ella and work my up your family tree. No pals from the secret service."

"Got it" Phoenix scratched the back of his head. The phone line went dead.

Phoenix and Elliot exchanged looks. Elliot went to the bedroom to get dressed. Phoenix went to the kitchen and took his jacket off knowing this was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat at the airport and read a book. Max was leaning on her shoulder and sleeping. "Babe stop drooling on my shirt." Casey whispered and patted his knee. Max groaned and slapped her hand away. "Ow." She rubbed her hand and slapped his knee.

Max jumped up and rubbed his eyes. "Did you just hit me?"

"Yes. You hit me first though." She told him. "You drooled all over my shirt." She wiped her sweater on the shoulder.

He stretched and put his arm over her shoulder. "Don't be so pissy. You can't be stressed in Europe. I'm pretty sure those are the rules of the country."

Casey looked over at him with a playful smile. "Europe is a country now?"

He thought about it for a second. "Wait…no!"

Casey laughed at her husband and then went back to reading her book as they waited to board their plane.

Max rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. She leaned on his chest as she read. "Will you have a roommate over there? I mean it is like a lawyer convention thing paid by the government or some bullshit like that."

"I don't know honey." She answered him.

"Why are you reading? Who reads on vacation?"

"Smart people." She teased with a smirk.

Max gave her a playful, shocked look. "Mean."

Casey chuckled and gave him a kiss. "What are you going to do that day when I'm at the convention all day? I mean all day. From morning to evening."

"I don't know. Probably find some hookers. Maybe strippers. Have a party in our hotel room."

Casey laughed knowing she only got a serious answer from him if she specifically asked him for one. They heard the call for their plane. Casey sat up and put her book back into her bag.

"So much for reading" Max got up and grabbed their bags so she didn't have to carry them because of the pregnancy. "What did you pack in here? Bricks?"

"Let me carry one." She offered as she got their tickets out.

"No. I got it." He nodded and followed her onto the plane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in the dark, hot room. She was already sweaty from the cranked up heat and being so nervous. She was sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back and her legs were tied to the chair also. She had duct tape over her mouth and a bandana covering her eyes.

She heard the door creak open. So far she was grateful that her kidnappers didn't hurt her too much. It was only a couple of slaps on the face but nothing too brutal.

The man came over and lifted her face up by her chin. "Good morning Olivia." He took the duct tape off her mouth. Olivia instantly took a deep breath. He poured some water in her mouth. "How have you been liking my game so far?"

Olivia didn't answer. She could hear over the speaker that Elliot and Phoenix were doing anything the man told them. So far Phoenix didn't have his Mustang because the man made him throw the keys out the house. One of his men took the car away.

"Olivia I never thought you would be unfaithful to your husband. You didn't seem like the type to cheat."

She heard the man circling around her. She twitched feeling a towel wiped the sweat off her neck.

"Don't be scared." He whispered to her ear. "I won't hurt you. I'm not Phoenix."

Olivia clenched her teeth not to cry. She wanted her husband now. She felt safe in his arms. "He wouldn't hurt me."

"He already did." The man whispered. "Isn't that why you are separated? But being fantastic parents you are, you are still together for the girls."

"Leave my daughters out of this."

"They are such a big part of this. If they weren't around you would be divorced already. You cheated on him. He raped you-"

"My husband didn't rape me!" She yelled angrily.

"You said no didn't you?" The man let out a laugh. "Olivia I know every conversation you had in your bedroom for the last month. I know exactly what panties you are wearing now."

Olivia started breathing harder realizing there was a camera in their bedroom. They made love multiple times before the whole incident.

"Did you know that Elliot and Kathy are back together?" The man questioned. "You have a much prettier body then her, I'll give you that."

Olivia bit her dry lip realizing Elliot was being spied on also.

He leaned down to her ear. "In case you are wondering, Phoenix is bigger then Elliot. Way bigger. Has better moves also." The man laughed as he circled her around again.

Olivia kept quiet. She wasn't going to encourage her kidnapper's amusement with this.

The man turned on the TV in front of her. "You want to know how much they are hurting? I'll give you special access to how they feel about you."

Olivia felt the bandana get taken off her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and spotted the picture on the TV. It was live feed from cameras hidden in Elliot's house. She could see Phoenix sitting in the kitchen with his head down and Elliot across him. Neither talking.

The man turned up the volume. "Decide who you love Olivia. One of them is going to die at exactly twelve. You get to choose who you save." The masked man left the room.

Olivia stared at the door close. She tried to calm down and looked over at the TV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot stared at Phoenix across the kitchen as he stared at the ground blankly. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Phoenix shook his head.

"Coffee?"

"No."

Elliot got up and made coffee for himself. "You know…I never apologized for the thing with Olivia."

"I don't need your apology." Phoenix rested his head on the counter top.

"I know but it was a drunken mistake. She loves you a lot."

Phoenix turned to look at him. "Well thank you Dr. Phil. Can we not talk about how you had sex with my wife now?"

Elliot said nothing and sat down with his coffee. "Sure."

Phoenix kept quiet for a couple minutes. They heard the phone ring. Phoenix quickly grabbed it. "Yeah?" He put it on speaker.

"Mr. Neal, it's almost ten in the morning. Hope you had a pleasant night."

"What do we have to do next?"

"Now we will find out the ultimate question. Love or money. We need one your ATM numbers. Who will rather have money and who will have love."

"You can have mine." Elliot spoke up.

Phoenix quickly shook his head. "No. I'll give you mine."

The man laughed. "Both of you would rather have Olivia then your money? She's one lucky lady. One of you will go bankrupt."

"Take my money." Phoenix spoke up. He gave Elliot a mean look. "I'm her husband."

"Alright Mr. Neal, let me have your number."

Phoenix took the phone and went to the living room to give the number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia stared at the TV in shock. She knew Phoenix loved her a lot but he was risking everything for her now. He gave up his favorite car and now all of his money it took him his whole life to earn.

The door opened again and the man came in. "Time to make a decision Olivia. Who is going to die for you?"

"I can't decide who dies for me." Olivia answered honestly. "I don't know who would."

The man nodded. "You're right. I'll let them choose. Whom would you rather have around though?"

Olivia stared at him. Elliot was her best friend. Phoenix was the father of her children. Her partner was always going to be there for her. She was always having fights with Phoenix. For some reason she knew if she let Elliot die she would be ruining another family. She couldn't ruin four kid's lives. "Elliot." She whispered in disbelief of her own words.

The man nodded. "Always thought it would be Phoenix. In my opinion he was a better man. Love his sarcasm." The man laughed and left the room.

Olivia let her hang down as she let tears cover her face. She just couldn't live with her self if she was happy with her husband and she let another husband die for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Elliot and Phoenix sat silently in the kitchen.

"You know if you guys ever need money you can count on me." Elliot spoke up.

"No it's fine. I got Max. He has a fortune."

Elliot nodded. "His parents inheritance right?"

Phoenix nodded. "I know his ATM number anyway."

"He gave you his PIN number? Wow that's real friendship."

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah. I'll transfer some money into our account after this."

Elliot nodded. "Alright. In case you guys need money-"

"I know." Phoenix nodded. "Thanks."

They kept quiet for a while. Suddenly they heard a noise in the back. Both got up right away.

Phoenix took out his gun from his ankle holster and both slowly walked into the direction to the noise. Elliot went ahead of Phoenix since it was his house.

Phoenix held his gun up and walked behind Elliot. Suddenly he felt something hit in the head and knock him out.

Elliot quickly turned around but had a gun pointed to his face by a masked man. He held his hands up as Phoenix let out groan on the floor.

"Walk" The intruder ordered.

Elliot held his hands up and walked to the kitchen as ordered.

The man turned toward Phoenix and placed the gun on his neck. "She chose him. You must die."

Phoenix held the back of his head as it bled. He just stared up at him and felt the gun on his throat. "What? What do you mean she chose him?"

"Olivia chose to save his life. She rather have him alive. You have to die for her." The man explained.

Phoenix felt his eyes fill up with tears just that the mention of whom Olivia chose. It wasn't even about Elliot anymore. It was because she didn't save his life. He nodded as tears rolled down his eyes. "If that's what she wants."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia let her head hang down as she cried. She watched the TV through blurry eyes and cried even more. How could she let the love of her life get killed?


	9. I want you

Elliot just stared at the incident. There was no way Olivia didn't want her husband to stay alive. She loved him more then anything in the world. The only reason she would save her partner was because she was in job mode and didn't want to cause pain to innocent family members.

Phoenix laid on the ground with the gun to his throat. He was already giving up. He knew Olivia wasn't his biggest fan right now but he never thought she would want him dead. He just laid there getting ready for the bullet that was going to kill him.

The man cocked the hammer of the gun and stepped on Phoenix's chest to make sure he didn't move.

Elliot couldn't let this happen. Phoenix was far too a good man to take the sacrifice. Elliot quickly tackled the man into his hallway. He heard the man pulled the trigger and the gun went off. All he could do was pray for some miracle that it wasn't aimed at his best friend's husband.

Phoenix opened his eyes and touched his neck. His hand shook spotting fresh blood on his fingertips. His neck was in excruciating pain but he was still conscious. He spotted Elliot and the intruder fight for the gun. He quickly got to his feet and joined in on the fight to help Elliot.

The man punched Elliot across the face. Phoenix slammed the man's head into the wall. He grabbed his throat and started to choke him. Elliot quickly grabbed the gun from the man's hand and ran up the stairs to get his handcuffs to capture the attacker.

Phoenix was much stronger then Elliot since he was all muscle and not just buff. He felt the blood from his neck go down his shirt and chest. He wasn't sure if he was shot but at the moment he didn't care.

Elliot quickly came back and pushed Phoenix off so he didn't kill a man with his bare hands. "Enough." He warned him with a low voice. The man started to cough. Elliot put the cuffs on him and cuffed him to a radiator.

Phoenix backed off and sat down on the stairs in pure shock.

Elliot spotted him and went over to him. "Are you ok?"

Phoenix nodded. "Please tell me I don't have a hole in my neck." He whispered.

Elliot kneeled down and looked at the blood. "I think the bullet hit you but not too much. I think it just glazed you." He grabbed a towel from his kitchen and gave it to him. "C'mon I'll take you to the hospital."

"No." Phoenix held the towel to stop the blood. "I have to find her." He got up from the stairs.

"Phoenix you have to get that checked out. You could bleed to death if it hit a vain."

Phoenix looked over at him. "Are you going to just stand there or help me find my wife?"

Elliot nodded. "Any ideas?"

Phoenix said nothing and went over to the man cuffed to the radiator. He grabbed the gun he dropped earlier and kneeled down by him. "I'm going to be very calm about this. Tell me where she is or I will kill you."

The man just stared at him.

Phoenix cocked the hammer of the gun and pressed it to the man's head. "I'm not in the mood. I certainly am not patient right now to play games with you. I don't care who you are or why you kidnapped my wife. I don't even care if you go to jail. I care about my wife. That's all I want."

The man glanced over at Elliot who was leaning on the doorway staring at Phoenix in shock. "I was never told the place where she is held. I just had to watch this house and then I received orders."

"Fine. From who?"

"I don't know the man's name. He has a lot of people working for him."

"I need names Sparky. I want to find my wife. That's all." Phoenix told him. "I don't want to kill you but at this point I will. I don't care about you or anything. I just need my wife."

The man nodded a little. "I don't know his name but I know he is related to your wife."

"What do you mean related?"

"He kept calling her his daughter. His long lost daughter he didn't get a chance to know. Every time he called me I get a number in the Bronx." The man answered.

Phoenix dug through his pockets and found a phone. He looked through it and found the number. He tossed it to Elliot. "Have your people find where it is at."

Elliot pulled out his cell phone and called TARU. He came back a couple of minutes later. "They are sending SWAT over there. I called you an ambulance."

Phoenix quickly got up. "Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you. You are way too unstable to go over there. They will find her and get her."

Phoenix took a deep breath. He was too exhausted and in too much pain to fight with the detective over it. He looked over at the man on the ground. "Thank you."

The man nodded. "Hey when I'm prosecuted can you guys tell them I cooperated?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes and walked away. He went outside and sat there waiting for the ambulance to get his throat checked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix sat in the ambulanced half an hour later. There were lights and sirens around Elliot's house. He had a gray blanket over his shoulders as the paramedics cleaned his cut. He was only in jeans and a white tank top since his sweater had blood on it.

He spotted a police car pull over on the side. The back door opened and Olivia quickly came out. Phoenix just stared at her with relief. He was glad she was all right but at the same time he didn't know how to ask her if she wanted him dead.

Olivia spotted him and went over. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "You?"

"Yeah." She answered and sat down by him. "Is your neck ok?"

"Yeah." He answered and glanced over at the paramedic. "Can you give us a moment?" The young paramedic nodded and walked away. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. Slapped me around a couple times but I'm ok." She licked her dry lips. She knew she was dehydrated but she made the officers bring her here. "Phoenix…I saw everything that happened in the kitchen. They had camera's."

He nodded and looked over at her. "Did you really tell them you wanted Elliot alive and not me?"

Olivia took his hand. "You would have done the same. I couldn't let another family suffer our mistake. I want you in my life though. You know I do. We have two beautiful daughters together. I want you with me when they bring a boyfriend home. I want to adopt a son with you. I want you Phoenix."

He bit his lip. Somehow he totally understood her reasons. She was right. He would have done the same. Neither of them could have lived with the guilt of letting an innocent man die. "Can we put this behind us? Please. Everything that happened. I can't live without you. Can we be married again?"

Olivia quickly nodded. She instantly hugged him. "I'm sorry about everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry." He whispered as he held her in his arms. "You need to go to the hospital and get checked out."

"Coming with me?"

"Of course." He nodded and placed a kiss on her head. "I'll be right back though." He softly let go of her and got up. He went over to Elliot who was giving his statement. He put his hand out. "Thank you for everything."

Elliot looked over at him with a surprised look. He shook his hand. "So we're ok now?"

Phoenix nodded. "Considering you saved my life I would say yeah. I'm done with the whole jealousy thing."

Elliot smiled a little. "She loves you I hope you know that. We're just friends. No man can replace you in her world."

Phoenix nodded. "Thank you." He let go of his hand and went back to Olivia. Both went into the ambulance to get checked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat at a table and stared at the pigeon's at the huge park. He was waiting for Casey to finish her lawyer convention so they could spend time together. It was all women at the convention since it was for female lawyers. Casey was rather proud to show off her husband since he had all the women drooling. Especially the older ones.

He felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?"

He smirked recognizing Casey's voice. "That hooker I boned at the bar?"

Casey laughed and went in front of him. "Hello loser."

"Hi" He smiled and looked over at the Pigeon's. "Those birds are psychotic aren't they?"

Casey smirked and sat in his lap. "Amused by pigeon's babe?"

"Yes. They are viscous. They should make a movie called Pigeons. That would be scary."

Casey laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "A bunch of us are going to dinner after that lawyer thing and I thought I bring you along."

"Why so you can show your trophy husband?" He took her hand and got off the bench. He spun her around and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I feel special when they tell me how hot you are." She laughed a little as they walked down the park.

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss. "Well as long as you admit it. I was sitting here on the park checking out ladies-"

"Excuse me?"

"Let me finish." He rolled his eyes. "I was checking out ladies as they walked past me. Then I came to the conclusion that you are the most gorgeous woman in this city."

"Aww" She cuddled closer to him. "That is the sweetest way you have sucked up for sex."

He started laughing. "Ok you caught me, but I do think you are gorgeous. A found a couple of chicks that weren't hot as you."

"Just a couple? So the rest were hotter then me?"

"No. Notice how I said 'as you' meaning all the hot chicks were to your level. Ok I saw some that were more…slutty…then you."

She slapped his chest. "Good choice of words."

"We're in Europe!" He yelled. "It's a hot continent."

"Or country according to Mr. Maximus Edwards." She teased with a smile.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" He shook his head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to have it etched into your tomb stone." She grinned up at him.

"Want to race me to that restaurant? It's right across the street."

"No. I'm pregnant."

"You just don't want to lose because I'm a good runner."

"You're a good runner because you ran from bullies half your life you geek."

"Hey, hey I lost my virginity to a teacher. That's being a pimp."

Casey rolled her eyes. "C'mon don't talk about that. I don't like that."

He pulled her closer. "Why cause it was statutory rape?"

"Yes." She answered. "It's gross. Don't talk about it."

"You got it." He placed a kiss on her cheek as they went into the restaurant. Max's eyes went wide seeing he was going to be the only man at the huge table full of female lawyers. "Oh I'm gonna get raped aren't I?" He whispered through a smile.

Casey pinched his butt. "Only by me." She teased with wink and went over to the table.

Max grinned. "Hot." He said to himself before following her. "Hello ladies." He waved at everyone.

Casey rolled her eyes knowing he was a flirt. She sat down at a seat. "Max." She pointed to a chair next to her.

Max grinned and sat down by her. He loved to get attention. Especially female attention. "How was the lawyer meeting?" He asked the table of at least fifteen women. He got multiple answers.

"Boring."

"Long."

"Useless."

Max nodded. "Well let's make sure we have fun here." He grabbed the menu and looked through it. "Red wine?" Some women nodded and some answered with a yes.

Casey leaned in toward him. "You know you're not on a date with them right?" She whispered.

He leaned back. "Sshh I'm trying to make you look good."

Casey rolled her eyes and looked through the menu what she was going to order. She didn't even look at the cost since Max hated it when she wouldn't order what she wanted because of the price.

They all ate and drank for another hour. Max held Casey's hand under the table through the whole night.

The waiter came with the check. All the woman started to take money out. "I got it." Max spoke up and took the check. The women just looked over at him since they new there was a lot of money spent tonight.

Casey opened the little, leather booklet and looked at the cost. "Babe it's almost two thousand dollars." She whispered.

"So?" He questioned. "It's not like I'm going to file for bankruptcy in this lifetime." He pulled out his wallet and started to count his hundred dollar bills.

The woman all got silent and watched him.

Max looked up. "Oh. Inheritance from my parents." He explained and put the cash in the booklet. "Do any of you ladies need us to walk you to your hotel?" They shook their heads. "Ok. Let's go look at Madrid." He took Casey's hand and pulled the chair out for her. "Goodnight." He threw Fifty dollars for a tip on the table and walked his wife out the restaurant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Couple of days later…**

Olivia placed her gun in the box and clipped the Visitor pass on her jacket. She nodded at the guard and heard the buzz for her to go into the interview room.

She sat at the table and stared at the bars of the prison. She finally found out that her kidnapper was her father. It was her mother's rapist. She couldn't let it go until she talked to him.

She spotted the man come in being escorted by a guard. He sat down across the table with his hands cuffed together. He smiled at her glare toward her. "Hello Olivia."

"Do you know who I am? Other then you kidnapped me."

He smirked. "Of course I do."

Olivia gulped at the smile. She had the same exact smirk. "I'm your daughter."

He nodded. "I know Olivia. I have been waiting for this moment along time ago."

Olivia opened the file in front of her. "For you to be in jail? So have I." She slid the file across the table. "You raped my mother Mr. Hollister."

He glazed his fingers across the picture of Serena Benson. "I remember this. Statue of limitations is up. Case closed."

Olivia felt her stomach turn. She wanted nothing more then to rip this man to pieces. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"You're my daughter. You were in trouble."

Olivia glared at him and got up from her chair. "Tying me up to a chair wasn't going to solve my life. I could have lived happily knowing the scumbag that raped my mother wasn't in the same city as me."

"Would you be able to live happily never talking to Phoenix again? Having the man you love not talk to you because you couldn't figure out your issues? Would you be able to live happily seeing the sad look in Ella's and Evelyn's eyes every time you and Phoenix ignored each other?"

Olivia leaned on the table by him. "Don't you dare talk about my children." She whispered angrily.

"They are my grandchildren."

"They are nothing to you. All you are is a rapist and a kidnapper. I don't want you talking to my family or my husband's family. You so much as dial their number I will make sure you never get out on parole and you die in this place. Do you understand me Mr. Joe Hollister?"

He looked over at her. "You are very feisty. You get that from my side just so you know."

Olivia stared at him and tried to control her anger at the moment. She moved away before she hit him. She grabbed her file and looked over at the guard to open the gate.

"Olivia." Joe spoke up. She stopped. "You have a younger brother. Simon Marsden."

The gate buzzed. Olivia said nothing and went out of the room. She held her tears to herself and unclipped her visitor badge. She got her gun back and went out the prison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix sat in front of the computer looking up adoption sites. He was also on the phone waiting for Max to pick up since they were still in Europe. The twins were sitting on the computer table by him playing with Barbies.

Max finally answered the phone. "What?" He mumbled.

"Did you just wake up?" Phoenix questioned.

"Yes. We had sex…stop hitting me…sorry, what do you want?"

"I'm going to get some money from your account. Cool?"

"How much?"

"Hundred grand." Phoenix answered.

"Boo. Fine. Don't go over a million though." Max answered sleepily. "I got to go. Casey went to shower. I have to go join her." He hung up the phone.

Phoenix hung up his cell phone and threw it to the side. Olivia came into the room. "Hey." Phoenix spoke up.

"Hi." Olivia gave the girls a kiss on the head. "Can you guys go play in your play room? Mommy has to talk to daddy." She picked them up and placed them on the ground. The girls waved and left the room. Olivia closed the door behind them.

Phoenix looked over at her. "Everything ok?"

Olivia sat down on the bed. "I went to see him."

Phoenix got up and sat down on the bed by her. "Your father?"

"Yeah." She nodded and hugged him.

Phoenix held her. "I thought we agreed you were going to stay away from that."

"I know. I just couldn't move on without talking to him. I needed closure." She whispered with tears.

Phoenix wiped her tears with the side of his thumb. "Do you feel better now? Is it over?"

"He said I have a younger brother."

Phoenix looked down at her. He knew she couldn't stay away from it. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess find him. It's the only way."

He kissed her on the head. "You can stay away if you want. I know you won't but it's an option. Whatever you choose I'll support your decision ok?"

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already three in the morning and Olivia couldn't sleep. She left the bed and went to make hot cocoa. She took the cup of hot liquid and went out on the balcony. She sat there and stared at the city wondering what her baby brother was like. Was he like her at all?

She heard Phoenix turn around in bed. She looked over her shoulder at him still sleeping. She looked back at the sky and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Olivia felt her husband's strong hands on her shoulders. She didn't turn around knowing her eyes were teary.

"What's wrong?" He whispered and sat down by her. He only had on his long pajama pants and they were somewhat loose on him. His V showed perfectly.

She shook her head. "Just couldn't sleep." She whispered.

"Sitting here and sulking in hot chocolate is going to help?"

"Don't start with me." She shook her head.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'm not. Wished you made me some hot chocolate too."

Olivia smiled a little and offered him some. He took a sip and just held her. "I don't know why I do any of this. Why do I always hang on to hope?"

"Because you want to more then anything in the world. You are very cynical and I know that. The second you get good news it makes it go away right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anymore. I thought I knew who I was but this whole week is making me doubt the person I am."

"You are Olivia Benson. My ridiculously gorgeous wife. The coolest mom I know. An awesome daughter in-law. An amazing detective. You are cynical, feisty, sweet, tough and extremely smart. You could kick my ass in a heart beat and for some reason that turns me on."

She let out a small laugh. "Well I do like kicking your ass."

"And that's fine with me." He kissed her head. "I don't want what happened to change who you are. I love who you are. I love every perfection and flaw about you. Not that you have any flaws." He whispered.

Olivia nodded. "Thanks."

"And you love me too."

She laughed. "And I love you." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"That's my job. To pleasure you and make you feel better. Normally I kill two birds with one stone but tonight I'll make you feel better with words." He smirked and hugged her tightly. "Your so cute I want to smuttier you."

Olivia laughed and hugged him back. "You talk a lot. I wish you were shy again with me."

"I can be shy if you want. Just make me get an erection and I will become embarrassed and get quiet."

She smirked and leaned on his bare chest. "But I love it when you actually talk to me. Makes me feel special since you don't talk to anybody as much as me."

He put his arm around her body. "Do you want to stay here? It's nice out."

She nodded and put her hand over his. "Yeah. Let's just stay like this."

"Or until we have to use the bathroom." Olivia slapped his hand for ruining the moment. "Ok I'm done."

Olivia smiled and looked at the night sky. She softly closed her eyes enjoying the safe feeling her husband's embrace was providing.


	10. Ready

Phoenix put on his dress shirt and glanced at the mirror. The twins were lying on the bed and watching their father. "Girls how do I look?"

"Nice." Ella answered. "Where are you and mommy going?"

"You know how mommy told you that you guys will have a little brother?" He asked as he buttoned his baby blue shirt that matched his eyes.

"Yes" Evelyn answered.

"Well we're going to meet the lady that will introduce us to your baby brother."

Both girls looked confused. "Uncle Max told us that the baby grows in the mommy's tummy." Evelyn told him. "Aunt Casey has a baby in her right?"

"Yes." Phoenix nodded and grabbed his tie. He wasn't sure how to explain to the girls that they were adopting their son. "It's complicated though. We will explain to you when you're older."

Olivia came into the room dressed nicely. "How do I look?"

Phoenix glanced over at her nice dress. "Good. Me?"

"Good. Just tuck in your shirt." She told him as she grabbed her make-up. "Girls Uncle Max and Aunt Casey are going to baby-sit you ok? Don't drive them crazy."

The twins giggled since they always messed with Max cause he didn't know what to do with kids.

Phoenix tucked in his shirt and then put on his tie. They heard a knock on the door. The girls quickly got up but Phoenix pointed at them to sit. He went out of the room and answered the door. He rolled his eyes seeing Max purposefully kissing Casey. "Get off of her."

Max laughed and stopped. "Looking good Mr. GQ" Max came into the house.

"You look nice." Casey told him and she walked passed him.

"Thank you." Phoenix nodded and closed the door after them. "We wont be gone long. Two or three hours tops. We just have some papers to sign and stuff like that." Phoenix told them and went back to the bedroom. "Girls go to the living room with Max and Casey."

The twins got up and left the room. Phoenix closed the door behind them.

"You can't be shy today." Olivia told him. "We have to talk to the mother of this baby. She is giving him to us ok?"

"I'll try not to be but I can't promise I won't." He answered. "Are you nervous about this?"

"Yeah. But I'm trying not to be. I know it will be weird just to go from no son to a four month old son in like a week."

He nodded and sat down on the bed as he waited for her to get ready. "We wanted him to be at least past the a lot of crying phase right?"

"Yea." Olivia gave him the file. "He comes from a good family. Blue eyes and brown hair."

Phoenix looked at the file they had from the adoption agency about their son. "Blue eyes huh?"

"Yea. Like you. Since the girls have my brown eyes I thought it would be nice he has blue eyes like you."

Phoenix nodded and became nervous right away. When he became nervous he became shy and quiet.

Olivia put on her heels and looked over at him. "Ready?"

He got off the bed and pulled on his blazer. He said nothing and followed her out the room. He gave the twins a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his car keys for his Range Rover.

"Be good." Olivia kissed the twins on the head. "Aunt Casey will tell us if you misbehave got it?" The twins nodded.

Olivia took Phoenix's hand and went out with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix and Olivia walked into the adoption agency. Olivia immediately noticed one of her friends that was helping them with the adoption. "Hey Samantha."

Samantha spotted them and walked over. "Hey Olivia."

"This is my husband Phoenix, Phoenix this is Samantha." Olivia introduced.

Phoenix smiled and shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Samantha nodded with a smile. "The mom is here already, she's really nice."

Olivia nodded. "Let's go talk to her." Samantha led them down the room. "Stop being shy." Olivia whispered to her husband.

"I'm not." He whispered back.

They went into the room where a woman younger then them was sitting with a little baby in her lap. The baby had huge blue eyes that were very noticeable and he had a huge smile on his face.

Phoenix and Olivia instantly smiled seeing the smile on his face.

"This is Kayla Simmerson. Kayla these are the people I was telling you about, Olivia and Phoenix Neal." Samantha introduced knowing Olivia had Phoenix's last name legally. Even if at work everyone still called her by her maiden name.

Kayla held the infant on her hip as she got up to shake hands with the couple. "It's nice to meet you finally. Sam tells me you are a detective and a bodyguard."

Olivia nodded and pointed to herself. "Detective and my husband is a bodyguard." She pointed at Phoenix who was very shy since he never met Samantha or Kayla.

Kayla smiled. "I'm a nurse. This little guy here is Christopher but temporarily since a lot of adopted parents like to change the kid's name. Good thing he doesn't know what his name is yet. Sam told me you guys already have kids."

"Yea. Twin girls. They are almost three now." Olivia answered.

Kayla smiled and sat down with Christopher in her lap. "Mr. Neal who are you a bodyguard for?"

"You can call me Phoenix." He said quietly. "For Angela Fisher. Daughter of Sophie Fisher and Conrad Fisher."

"Oh the model and the basketball player right?" Kayla asked since all the women were very outgoing and he was the shyest one.

Phoenix just nodded.

"How come you two decided to adopt?"

"Medical reasons" Olivia answered. "I couldn't get pregnant and we wanted a boy so adoption seemed the best solution. If you don't mind us asking how come you're putting him up for adoption?"

"Oh religious matters." She answered with a hint of embarrassment.

Olivia raised an eyebrow being very curious. If she was going to adopt this boy she wanted to know everything about his background. "Meaning?"

"Look I don't question your reasons why you are a SVU detective." Kayla snapped. "I think this was a bad idea." She got up and left the room.

"Oh my god." Olivia buried her face in her hands realizing what she just did.

Phoenix looked at her and saw Samantha kneel down by her to comfort her. He quickly got off his chair and went out the room. "Excuse me Ms. Simmerson." He caught up to Kayla and got in front of her. "What happened in there wasn't anything personal."

Kayla held her son in her hands and looked at Phoenix who seemed like a man of few words. "I know it wasn't. I'm sorry Mr. Neal. It's just won't work."

She tried to walk past him but he stood in her way. "My wife can't get pregnant and I feel guilty for wanting a son. You seem like a good person and your son won't have a better family then with us."

"I don't feel like explaining my situation with you. I have my own reasons for not being able to keep my son."

Phoenix nodded. "We respect that. We do. We just need to know of any medical history. That's all my wife meant. Please don't punish her for that or Christopher. He will get a good home and good future in our house."

"Mr. Neal-"

"Phoenix. Please."

"Phoenix…you seem like a good person. So does your wife. I just don't want my child to know why he couldn't be with his biological mother."

"I was adopted too. I know what you mean. Look Ms. Simmerson-"

"Kayla."

"Kayla…your son deserves a good family. There isn't a safer place then a house with a cop and a bodyguard. He will have two older sisters who are very excited to have a brother."

Kayla glanced at him and bit her bottom lip. She nodded softly. "Would you like to hold him?"

Phoenix smiled a little and nodded. "Sure." He gently took the four-month old boy and held him in his arms. "Hey buddy." He rocked him gently.

"Your wife should meet him." Kayla told him with a small smile.

Phoenix grinned. "Thank you." He walked back to the room to meet Olivia as he held the infant in his arms. He couldn't stop smiling at his big blue eyes and constant smile. "Hey baby."

Olivia looked up and smirked at Phoenix holding him. She got off her chair. "What happened?"

"Your husband convinced me that you two were the best choice for Christopher." Kayla answered as she came in behind Phoenix.

Olivia nodded and couldn't help but be more in love with her husband then she was now. "May I?"

Phoenix gently handed him to his wife as both looked at him with love in their eyes. He was their son. Not officially but it felt like it. Christopher let out a giggle as Olivia placed a kiss on his head. He gripped Phoenix's tie in his small fist and didn't let go.

Kayla smiled at her son being extremely comfortable with this couple. Normally he cried when someone else held him but he was happy and laughing with Phoenix and Olivia. "Samantha why don't you get them the papers to sign."

Olivia and Phoenix looked over at her instantly. This was much faster then they expected to get a son. "Oh my god. Thank you." Was all that Olivia could say at the moment.

Samantha got the file out where it occupied the birth certificate and other legal documents.

"New name?" Samantha asked as she got ready to write it down.

Olivia and Phoenix exchanged looks since they already talked about this. They wanted a name similar with the twins. "Elijah Tristan Neal." Olivia answered. They chose Phoenix's biological father's name for their son's middle name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat on the couch with the twins on each side of him since they kept bothering each other. "Enough!" Max yelled at the two. "Stop hitting each other and stop yelling." He ordered.

The twins gave him a mean look and crossed their arms on their chests at the same time.

Max ignored their pouting and watched TV.

"We don't like you." Ella told him.

"That's fine with me." Max answered her.

"You're mean." Evelyn informed him.

"Yes I am." Max rolled his eyes and watched his movie.

The twins exchanged looks. They both licked their finger and stuck it in each of his ears.

"Eww!" Max yelled and quickly got off the couch. He wiped the Wet Willy he just received from the three year olds. He went into the bedroom where Casey was taking a nap. "Get up" He said loudly.

Casey instantly woke up getting scared. "What? What's wrong?"

"You take care of those kids. They are driving me up a fucking wall."

"Oh Uncle Max cursed!" The twins yelled from the living room.

Max closed the bedroom door before he yelled at them. He took a deep breath to calm down being very mad. "Stupid kids."

"Be nice." Casey got up from the bed. "They are just kids."

"Fine. Then you take care of them." He wiped his ear again. "Safer if you do. I might throw something at them if I spend another minute out there."

"Oh no you wont. You're nice." She gave him a kiss. "What did they do to you?"

"They gave me a Wet Willy."

"What's that?"

Max licked his finger and put it in her ear. She instantly cringed and slapped his hand. "Exactly. I got it in both ears."

Casey rolled her eyes and went out the room to meet the twins. "Hey girls are you bothering Uncle Max?"

"No." They answered innocently.

Casey sat down in between them and placed her arms around them. "Who ever falls asleep gets chocolate. The longer you sleep the more candy you get."

The twins quickly laid on the sofa and got quiet trying to fall asleep.

Casey smiled and got up. "See. Easy. They are angels." She whispered to him.

Max crossed his arms on his chest and looked at the twins. He would never be able to be that good with kids. He hated himself for it since Casey was carrying his child. He would be a horrible father. "I'm gonna go take a walk ok?"

Casey nodded a little and went to the kitchen to get food since she knew the twins were going to pretend they were sleeping just so they would get candy. "You ok?" She asked knowing he didn't really want kids for this particular reason because he though he would be bad at fatherhood.

"Fine." he answered with a nod and grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later."

Casey waved as he left the apartment. She returned to her food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Phoenix came into the apartment extremely happy.

Casey was at the kitchen counter top looking very worried and kept redialing someone's number. "Has Max called you?"

"No." Olivia answered. "What's wrong?"

"He left a while ago for a walk and isn't answering his cell or the house phone." Casey answered. "He's been stressed lately because of work and got real sad before he left."

"Why?" Phoenix asked. Casey pointed to her stomach. "Oh." Phoenix nodded knowing Max was very freaked out about being a father.

Casey shook her head and re-dialed the number again. "So how did the meeting go?"

Both grinned again. "There is some papers to be finished before we can take him home but its basically a done deal." Olivia answered.

Casey smiled and got up to give them a hug. "Congrats." She hugged both of them. The phone finally stopped ringing and Max answered. "Max?" She asked into her cell.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry" He answered and hung up the phone.

Casey put her phone down slowly and just looked at it in shock.

"Was it him?" Phoenix asked. Casey nodded a little still being in shock. "What did he say?"

"He can't do this anymore." Casey answered extremely confused. "He was fine this morning." She looked over at the twins realizing what happened. "He didn't know how to handle the girls and I did. He freaked out."

Olivia and Phoenix exchanged looks feeling bad their kids did that.

Phoenix scratched the back of his short hair. "I know where he is. Go home. Don't worry." He told Casey. Casey nodded a little. Phoenix gave Olivia a kiss before going out the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix parked his car on the side of the creek. He spotted Max sitting on the bridge and smoking a cigarette. This was the place he came when he wanted his parents. It was the bridge where they got killed in their car crash.

He pulled his tie down and walked down the wooden bridge. He sat down by his childhood friend and looked at the water under them.

Max said nothing and pulled out a cigarette pack. Phoenix took a smoke and lit it with the Zippo lighter they had since they were kids. "I'm getting a son." Phoenix told him as he took a drag.

Max nodded a little. "Congrats."

"You're going to be a father too."

Max shook his head. "No. I'm done with that."

"Done with what? Casey? You can't just walk away. She's having your kid."

Max shook his head and blew out the smoke he inhaled. "I don't want to be a dad. I told her that already. I told her not to marry me either but she wanted to. I knew I wasn't good enough for her so why does she even bother with me?"

"Because she wants to. She loves you. She loves that child you two created."

"I'm not going to be a good father. I know this. The best thing I could do for that kid is if I'm not around him. I don't want to ruin his life."

Phoenix nodded and took another drag of his smoke. "This stuff will kill you."

"Yea well I'm not liking life that much now anyway."

Phoenix glanced over at him. "You hate it when Casey describes her rape cases right?"

"Yea. So?"

"So who is going to teach your son how to treat a woman like she deserves to be treated?"

"I don't know. Casey. I'm certainly a hypocrite if I tell him not to sleep with a lot of girls."

Phoenix laughed a little. "You think I am not? I'm going tell the girls never to smoke." He took the last drag and threw it to the side. "You have to bend rules to make them."

"I don't want to tell my kid I never smoked or did drugs. I have. I have slept with almost every woman in our neighborhood. I even slept with your wife."

"Fuck you Max." Phoenix shoved him. "You are going to be a good father. Now go back to Casey before you mess up both of your lives. She makes you a better man. We all know this."

Max took a deep breath and got up. "Fine. What's your son's name though?"

"Elijah."

"Gay ass name." Max teased with a smirk.

"Fuck you"

Max let out a laugh and went down the bridge.

Phoenix lit another cigarette and took a deep breath. "How I missed this." He shook his head. He smoked before but quiet weeks before he met Olivia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max walked into his apartment and spotted Casey's family there. Casey was standing in the living room talking to Ryan. Casey instantly spotted him.

He walked over to the two. "Excuse me." He pushed Ryan to the side and instantly pressed his lips to Casey's.

Everyone got quiet and looked over at the two kissing. Casey was in shock but Max was completely calm. He didn't even smell on alcohol even if he was acting drunk.

He softly broke the kiss and smiled at her. He pulled out a baby shirt from the inside of his jacket pocket. He handed it to her, went into the bedroom without a word and closed the door.

Casey blushed a little and looked at the baby shirt he bought. She smiled a little knowing that was his way of showing her he wasn't scared anymore. She softly hugged the shirt and kept her grin on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix sat at his computer typing things when Olivia came into the room. She was called into work after they got back home. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you want?" He asked as he kept his attention on his work.

Olivia grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Some attention and affection."

"I'm busy." He answered. "Go sleep."

"My baby cranky?" She asked in a baby voice. She was so happy about Elijah that nothing could get her mad when she was home.

"No. Baby just wants to do work."

"Aww baby is being a party pooper." She teased and gently kissed his neck.

"Olivia c'mon I have to finish this by tomorrow."

"What are you doing? I can help."

"No you can't. You don't know the procedure."

"You don't know the man procedure." Olivia teased in a deep voice. "Grr. I'm Manly Neal and I smell like smoke."

Phoenix smiled a little. "Ok are you done?"

"No." She giggled. "I have more."

"No. Go away." He told her. "You act like a four year old."

"No I don't. I'm mature." She gently licked his lips.

"I think our kids act more like adults then you are acting now."

"You want mature?" She got up and sat down on him facing him. "How's that for mature?" She slowly moved to get him aroused.

"Liv don't. C'mon babe I have to finish work." He whined.

"Denying me?"

"No. I just have to work. We can fool around when I'm done."

She shrugged and got up. "You missed your chance. Too bad. I'm going to bed."

"No. Don't go to bed baby." He pleaded. "C'mon I'm almost done."

Olivia shook her head and took off her t-shirt. "I'm not here for your entertainment baby boy."

Phoenix glanced at his work and then her. "Oh how you provoke me." He got up and took his shirt off. "Fine. C'mon I'll give you affection."

Olivia let out a giggle as he playfully pushed her on the bed. "Oh your mad now huh?"

Phoenix laughed a little and unzipped his pants. "I wouldn't call it mad." He got on top of her and gently kissed her. Olivia pulled him closer and just smiled at the thought that they were going to have a son real soon.


	11. Parenting

Phoenix watched in amusement as Elijah crawled toward the couch butt naked. He came out the bathroom where Olivia was giving him a bath.

"Oh my god." Phoenix heard Olivia from the bathroom. She instantly came out panicked.

Phoenix pointed to the Elijah in the hallway who had a huge grin on his face. "Lose something?"

Olivia let out a deep breath seeing she didn't lose Elijah. "He went under my legs. I didn't even see him." She grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

"You look like you want to trap him with a towel" Phoenix teased with a smile.

Olivia smiled and kneeled down behind their son. She put the towel over his whole body. Elijah stopped crawling. He kept quiet for a second and then burst into laughter. Olivia laughed and uncovered his head. She picked him up and put the towel around his body.

"Elijah" Phoenix held out his arms. "Come here naked boy."

Olivia smirked and carried him over to Phoenix. "Get him dressed please. I have to clean up the bathroom. The boy loves to splash that water."

Phoenix smirked and kissed their son on the head. "Of course I'm going to get him dressed. It's not polite to flash mommy is it?" He said in a baby voice.

Olivia leaned down and gave Phoenix a kiss on the cheek. "Can you go check on the girls please?"

"Sure." He returned the kiss on the lips. He got up with Elijah in his arms and went to the Ella's room where he knew they were playing video games. He opened the door spotted them still playing the game. "Ladies time for bed."

"Daddy were almost close to beating the dragon." Ella whined as both kept clicking their control.

"I know but it's getting late. The dragon will be there tomorrow again." He sat down on the floor by them. He was more amused by Elijah then the video game he liked to play with the twins all the time. He sat Elijah on his chest with the towel wrapped around him. Elijah grinned and waved his arms around watching the colorful dragon on the TV.

Phoenix chuckled a little and just watched the blue-eyed boy.

Evelyn got up and sat on Phoenix's stomach. "Why is he so happy?" She questioned and watched her baby brother next to her sitting on her father's chest.

Phoenix smiled at the question. "He's a baby honey. All babies are happy."

Elijah grabbed one of Evelyn's pigtails and just examined it.

"Daddy he wants to pull my hair." Evelyn whined.

"No he doesn't. Just don't move." Phoenix told her and gently pulled the pigtail out of his small fist. "There you go Mr. Hairstylist. Enough." Phoenix sat up and placed Elijah on his shoulder. "You two going to sleep or you're going to make daddy come in here again?"

"We're going to make you come in here again." Ella answered with a smile.

"And your mother wonders where you get the attitude from." Phoenix shook his head. "Spitting image of her." He gave Evelyn a kiss on the head. "I'm coming back in ten minutes. If you are not at least dressed in your pajama's by then, no video games tomorrow."

The girls let out groans. Phoenix kissed both on the cheek. "Goodnight Elijah" Ella waved at him.

Elijah just grinned at her and rested his head on Phoenix's shoulder. "That was a goodnight in baby talk." Phoenix teased with a smile.

"Goodnight Elijah." Evelyn got up and kissed him since she was closer then her sister.

"Aww that was cute." Phoenix pouted. "Still won't buy you time for video games though."

Evelyn smiled innocently and gave Phoenix a kiss on the cheek. "I love you daddy."

Phoenix smirked since he always fell for these things. "You have until ten you understand me? That's twenty minutes. Not a second more." He told them and left the room. The girls hi-fived and began playing their game again.

Phoenix went to their bedroom to get Elijah dressed. He placed him on their bed and gave him a toy to play while he found his pajamas.

Olivia came into the room and spotted Elijah playing with his toy. "Hey handsome boy, what you doing over there?" She sat down by him and gave him a kiss.

"Looking for clothes." Phoenix answered from the dresser.

"I was talking to my other handsome boy." Olivia smiled a little.

"Oh." Phoenix shrugged and got Elijah's pajamas out. "You want to get him dressed?"

"I thought I told you. What took you so long?"

"I was with the twins." He answered and found diapers. He threw them at Olivia.

Olivia took the diapers and got Elijah to lie down on the bed so she can put them on him. Elijah just kept memorized in his toy that folded into different objects.

Olivia smiled a little at her son and put the diapers on him. He hardly cried and basically laughed at anything anyone did. He didn't raise a fuss and most of the time startled Olivia and Phoenix when he burst into laughter about random things.

"Did you put them to sleep?" Olivia questioned.

"I'm giving them until ten" he admitted.

"Oh you didn't fall for the cute, innocent I love you daddy kiss on the cheek thing did you?" Olivia smirked a little.

"Yes." He answered. "They are becoming more like you as they grow older and it scares me."

"I don't do that" She shook her head. "You plea me for things."

"Oh yea?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently. "Baby Phoenix c'mon. Do this for me and I will make it up to you. You know how you like it when I make things up to you." He gave her a soft kiss on the neck and walked away.

"I do not do that!" Olivia defended.

"Yes you do." Phoenix nodded and sat down on the computer table. "You have a seducing way that you do it. You bribe me with sex. You defiantly know how to leave me on the edge wanting more."

Olivia nodded and walked over to him. She stood in between his legs. She softly brushed her lips against his. "Olivia sweetie, you know how you love it when I cook. I will make you breakfast after we have amazing passionate sex tonight. Breakfast in bed if you want." She bit the bottom of her lip like Phoenix always did and walked away.

Phoenix grinned proudly and flexed his bicep. "You just made my ego grow. I'm rather proud of the way I seduce you."

Olivia shook her head. Elijah suddenly laughed at his toy. Both looked over at him and laughed also.

Olivia got the pajamas and started to put them on Elijah. "Babe can you get his toy for a second so I can put his shirt on?"

Phoenix came over and got his phone out knowing Elijah got distracted by shiny things. He laid down by him opened the phone so the blue light shined. Elijah just stared at it. Phoenix took the toy from his hands as Olivia picked him up to put the shirt on him.

"Look buddy." Phoenix moved the phone a little and started to press buttons to make noise. Elijah grinned and started to move his hands from excitement.

Olivia finally got the shirt on him. "There you go. Jump all you want now." She tucked it into his pants even it was going to get untucked because he was excited over everything.

"He is like an energizer bunny isn't he?" Phoenix laughed a little and shook his head.

Elijah jumped on the bed and fell onto it before Olivia or Phoenix could grab him.

"Oh my god." Olivia looked shocked. "Is he ok?"

Phoenix's mouth dropped seeing Elijah hit his head on the toy he was playing with earlier. "Oh man. I don't know. He isn't crying yet." Neither of the girls were hyper like him so this was something new for the married couple.

Elijah's smile went away and he looked confused. He turned on his stomach and spotted the toy. He took it and crawled toward Phoenix. He handed it to him and crawled over to Olivia. Olivia picked him up and examined his head to make sure he was ok. "No bumps. It's not red."

"Liv I think he wants to jump again." Phoenix warned her spotting Elijah eye the bed with excitement in his big blue eyes.

"Oh no, baby please don't" Olivia shook her head. Elijah laughed and held out his arms like Superman. He started to kick his small feet. "Ok, ok. I'll let you fall." She tossed him onto the bed.

Elijah shrieked of excitement and quickly crawled back to Olivia. This got Phoenix to laugh hysterically. "I think you found what you are good at." He teased as Olivia kept throwing Elijah on the bed.

"Yeah. Thanks." Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss. "Please go get the girls to sleep."

"I'm on it." He got up and kissed her and then Elijah. "Toss him further so he gets tired of crawling." He recommended before leaving the room.

Olivia nodded and smiled at her son's huge smile. "C'mon you little energizer bunny." She tossed him again. Elijah laughed and crawled to the pillows. He looked at Olivia and hit the pillow with his hand. "Smart aren't you?" Olivia got the pillows and put them in the middle of the bed. She picked him up again and tossed him into the pillows.

She kept repeating it. She let him fall again. Elijah hugged one of the pillows and started to suck his thumb going to sleep because he was tired.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. It would take them hours to put him to sleep. All he needed to do was become tired and he basically put himself to sleep.

Phoenix came back into the room with the remote controls in his hand. "Ok they-" He quickly lowered his voice spotting Elijah sleeping. "How did you do that?"

Olivia smiled proudly. "He got tired of jumping so he just went to sleep. I think his genes are very hyper. Also I think he is very smart."

Phoenix nodded and put the remote controls on his nightstand. "The girls went to bed but I'm keeping these over night so they don't get up in the middle of the night and play the game." He whispered as he gently picked up Elijah and got his pacifier. He gently switched his thumb with the pacifier and put him in his crib.

Olivia closed the door and both started to get changed for bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix and Olivia woke up in the middle of the night hearing Elijah crying. Phoenix tossed the blanket to his side. "I got it." He informed his wife and went to check on their son. "What are you crying over huh?" He picked him up and rocked him. He kissed his forehead and it was hot.

Phoenix placed him on the bed next to Olivia.

Olivia softly woke up and turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I think he is too hot." Phoenix answered and turned on the Air Conditioning.

Olivia gently kissed Elijah on the head. "He feels hot. Maybe he has a fever."

"He is sweating liv. He should be cold when he has a fever." Phoenix came back to bed and wiped the sweat from Elijah's small hair. "Let's cool him off and if he is still crying we can call a doctor."

Olivia nodded and took off Elijah's pajamas and left him in his diapers. "What time is it?"

Phoenix rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone. "Five forty."

Olivia let out a deep breath. "We have to be up in twenty minutes."

Elijah stopped crying and looked at the blue light on the phone. He reached for it. "Phone?" Phoenix asked and let him take his phone.

Elijah examined it and put the phone in his mouth. "Oh no honey." Olivia took the phone from his hands. "No eating phones yet."

Elijah laughed staring up at his parents and pointed to the balcony. Olivia and Phoenix both looked and spotted the sunrise. Elijah let out a loud laugh and gripped Olivia's shirt.

"I think he wants to go outside." Phoenix nodded.

Olivia picked him up and held him. She got off the bed and opened the balcony so Elijah could see the sun rise. "Like that? Cool isn't it?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he stared with amusement in his big blue eyes.

Phoenix came out behind her and gave her a kiss. "I'm going to get ready for work while you watch him."

Olivia nodded knowing they always got ready at different times so one of them could always watch the kids.

Phoenix kissed Elijah and went inside to start getting dressed.

Olivia sat down on a chair and held her son in her lap. She smiled at his little diapers since they had Cars on them.

Elijah started looking around as Olivia rocked him on her knee. He let out a giggle realizing it was his mother moving her leg.

Olivia grinned and gave him a kiss on the head. Phoenix came out onto the balcony with his dress shirt on but he had briefs under. Olivia gave him a weird look. "I'm not going to ask."

"I can't find my pants." He explained. "Where are they?"

Olivia got up and placed Elijah on her shoulder. "I thought they were in the bathroom after you took a shower."

"I checked. Not there." He answered. "C'mon I feel weird being in briefs in front of my son. I don't feel manly."

Olivia smirked and gave him Elijah as she started looking for her husband's pants.

Phoenix held him and stood there waiting.

Olivia bit her lip realizing what happened with them. The twins asked if they could throw them out the window like a parachute and she agreed without even hearing their question. "Can't you wear jeans?"

"No. I have to escort Angela to a field trip. I need to look nice. I don't like wearing dress shirts with jeans. I look like a retard."

Olivia opened the closet and picked out a polo shirt for him. She found his nice faded jeans and put it all on the bed. "Wear this. It's casual and you look nice in it."

"I need my holster. I can't have a gun visible to all the kids." He explained. Elijah bit his collar to his dress shirt and giggled. Phoenix pulled it away.

"Fine." Olivia took the green polo and switched it with a dark blue vintage t-shirt. She grabbed his black blazer and put it on the bed. "There you go."

Phoenix looked at the clothing picked out for him and nodded. "If you say so."

"Yes. Now get dressed so I can get dressed after." She took Elijah from him and went to the kitchen to start the breakfast. One of them always started it and the other finished it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max slept and then got woken up by a slap on his stomach. "Oh god! What?!" He jumped up.

"My water broke" Casey answered in shock.

Max fell out of bed from being in shock and panic at the same time. "Um...um…I…what do I do?"

"Get me to a hospital." Casey answered.

Max quickly jumped to his feet and ran out the room to get his keys. He ran back in. "Ok."

"Put your pants on Max!" Casey yelled at him.

"Right!" He found the closest jeans to him and pulled them on. They were too small. "These are yours!" He quickly took them off and found his own. He pulled them on but tripped over them and fell. "I'm ok." He got up and zipped them up.

He ran over to her and helped her out of bed. "Just calm down." She told him.

"Do I have to carry you?" He questioned quickly. "I will if I have to."

"No. Just get some of my clothes." She answered and got her shoes.

Max pulled on one of his t-shirts and got a bunch of her clothes. He took her hand and helped her out the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat by Casey at the hospital looking very freaked out. The nurses came in. "It's time."

"Already?" Max asked and quickly got up. "I thought you had to like wait for something."

"The baby is already two weeks early." A nurse answered and rolled Casey out of the room.

Two nurses came by Max and started to put on scrubs on him. Max just looked around confusingly. "Put these on." The nurse handed him gloves.

"I'm not delivering the baby myself am I?" Max asked and put the gloves on.

The nurse started to lead him out of the room and into the delivery room. "It's for hygiene matters."

Max nodded and went to the room. He heard Casey scream. "Oh god I can't go in there!" He quickly backed away. "What the hell are they doing to her?"

"First time father?" A nurse asked.

"You think?" Max gulped. "She's going to hate me for getting her pregnant if she's going to be in this much pain."

"She will hate you if you're not there for your child's birth." The nurse told him and led him into the room.

Max looked shocked seeing a doctor in between Casey's leg. He leaned down toward the nurse. "Is he legally able to be there?" He whispered. The nurse nodded and patted him on the back.

Max went over to Casey and took her hand. "How you doing?"

Casey held his hand and rested her head back. "It hurts."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Squeeze my hand if it hurts."

"Casey time to start pushing." The doctor informed her.

Casey gripped her husband's hand as she started pushing.

Max let out a whimper. "Baby I didn't know you were this strong."

"Well you become strong when you are pushing a human out of you!" She yelled and screamed again.

Max looked very scared now and looked over at the nurse that talked to him earlier. "Is it normal for her to scream this much?"

"Max I'm going to kill you!" Casey yelled and gripped his hand even more.

The nurse nodded. "They all say that."

Max nodded and placed a kiss on Casey's forehead. "Breath honey."

Casey gripped his t-shirt and pushed again. Suddenly a baby cry filled the room. Max and Casey both looked over.

"Want to cut the cord dad?" The doctor held up the baby boy.

Max stood in his place from shock. The nurse gently pushed him to the doctor. Max didn't even blink as he stared at his son. The doctor held up the scissors.

Max slowly took them. "Where? Does it hurt her or him?"

"No. Right here" The doctor explained.

Max cut the cord slowly. The nurse took the baby to clean him up. Max slowly went over to Casey. "Are you ok? Are you mad at me?" He whispered.

She smiled a little. "No. Of course I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?"

"You were in pain and I didn't know what to do. I'm a horrible father already." He whispered as he gave her a kiss.

Casey gave him a kiss. "You were just fine. You held my hand and were here for your son's birth. That's all I needed." She whispered.

The nurse brought the baby over. She handed him over to Casey. "He's perfect. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Casey whispered as she held him in her arms.

Max sat down by her and looked at their son. "Looks like you."

Casey smiled a little. "He is sleeping. How do you know?"

"I heard that's what you are supposed to say." He smiled. "So we agreed on the name?"

"Yeah. Zachary right?"

"Yeah. Your dad's name for the middle name."

"Are you sure you don't want your dad's name in there also?"

Max nodded. "No it's fine."

The nurse came over. "You guys have a name?"

"Yeah" Max nodded. "Zachary Raymond Novak."

"Edwards." Casey quickly cut in. "The last name is Edwards. Actually make his whole name Zachary Raymond Maximus Edwards."

The nurse smiled and nodded. She walked away.

Max looked over at her. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "You are the father. I want your name in there."

Max grinned. "Thanks."

"No, thank you for him." Casey grinned. "Want to hold him?"

"Oh no." Max quickly shook his head. "I don't want to hurt him. You hold him."

"Max get over here and hold your son." Casey ordered.

Max slowly took him in his arms. "Hi Zach." He whispered with a smile.

Casey smiled a little looking at her husband and son.


	12. Going Under

Max softly woke up to noise. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Case what time is it?" He mumbled into his pillow. He was sleeping on his stomach.

Casey leaned over him and looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Nine." She kissed his shoulder. "Time to get up."

"No." He mumbled and hugged the pillow. "Couple more minutes."

Casey slapped his butt. "C'mon get up." She got out of bed. "My parents are coming over today."

"Why do you think I care?"

Casey rolled her eyes and checked on Zach. He was still sleeping. "They are coming over to see Zach, I want you to be here."

"Why?" He pulled the blanket over him more. "They going to be mean to my son just like me so I have to be here to protect him?"

"Stop being a jerk." She put her hair in a ponytail and crawled back into bed. "I want them to see the good father you are." She placed her arm around his waist and rubbed his back.

"I'm a horrible father."

"Oh no you're not." She stroked the back of his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are great with him."

Max turned around to look at her. "Can I just hide in here? Please? I'll be very quiet the whole time. You can tell them I'm at work."

"No." She placed her head on his chest. "No hiding."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Why are they coming now? They didn't visit you while you were the hospital."

"I wasn't in the hospital that long. I was there overnight. Plus you were the one telling them I should talk to them."

"Yes you should talk to them but as long as I'm in another room." Max placed a kiss on her forehead.

Zach started crying. Max turned around to his stomach again. "Oh well thanks." Casey shook her head and got out of bed. She picked up their son and rocked him to calm him down.

They heard a knock on the door. Max threw the blanket over his head. "Casey someone's at the door."

"Go" She told him. Zach kept crying. "I know honey, daddy is being a big goofball this morning."

Max laughed a little. "Goofball? Ouch. Way to insult me."

"Shut up and go answer the door."

Max groaned and got out of bed. "I'm not putting a shirt on though." He grabbed jeans on and pulled them on over his Halloween boxers. "I bet it's that crazy old man down the hall that has a crush on you."

"No it's not" Casey defended and blushed a little.

Max laughed a little and pulled his jeans down a little since they were uncomfortable. His boxers were showing a little and the jeans were baggy on him so it showed his V.

He went out the room and went to answer the door. He spotted their neighbor standing there. She was an old woman and extremely short. "What can I do for you Ms. Henderson?"

Ms. Henderson looked at him up and down. His hair was messy and was shirtless. "Well for starters you can get dressed and haven't you heard of a comb?"

"No." He answered and scratched his abs. "What's up?"

"Can you please keep that baby down?"

"Well I'm doing the best I can." He teased. "Being a single father-"

"Max!" Casey yelled from the bedroom.

"I know honey!" He yelled back with a smirk. "You see Ms. Henderson…I had a tough childhood. My father was a drug dealer that murdered my mother. Then I-"

"Max!" Casey warned again.

Max couldn't keep his smile and looked over at their neighbor that complained every morning. "Do you have children?"

"No. I don't need them. I would appreciate you keeping it down at night also. I heard the raucous you two made late last night."

"Oh the sex thing?" He asked with a smirk. They didn't have sex but ended up making noise because they decided to wrestle.

Ms. Henderson gave him a shocked look. "Young man I am appalled."

Max smirked and rubbed his crotch. "Sorry, I have the sex drive of a teenage boy." He leaned on the doorway. "Anything else I can assist you with?"

"I am going to sue you for sexual harassment."

"Hey you're the one that made me come out here shirtless. I should file a report against you for wanting to look at my wee wee. There are laws against that Ms. Henderson. My best friend is married to this hot chick that is a cop. If you are wondering, she does have a rack on her. You are interested in women or men?" He undid his zipper and flirtatiously smiled at her.

Ms. Henderson tightened her robe and walked away to her apartment and went in.

Max chuckled and went in. "Baby you are going to kick my ass and love me at the same time."

"I hope she doesn't rape you in your sleep." Casey called back.

Max laughed a little and heard another knock on the door. "Oh god." He quickly opened it. "What!"

Casey's family just stared at him.

"Oh damn. I'm sorry." He quickly zipped his pants up.

Jill raised an eyebrow and grinned at the body her sister's husband had. "Good morning Max."

"Hi Jill." Max quickly waved at everyone. "You guys can come in." He left the door open and instantly went back to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. "Your family is here."

Casey looked up at him as she breast-fed Zach. "Oh god you didn't unzip your pants again to bother that crazy lady did you?"

"Yeah sort of." He grabbed his socks and pulled them on. "Go out there and talk to your family. They are going to start touching everything and you know I don't like it when a lot of people touch my things."

"You want to breast feed him?" Casey asked and rolled her eyes.

He found a t-shirt and pulled it on. "I wish I could babe but I'm in a hurry."

"Where?"

"Work." He answered.

"You don't have work today. It's Saturday." She informed him.

"Your parents don't have to know that." He answered and went to the bathroom to fix his hair.

"If you leave I will be very mad at you. So will Zach."

He came back out. "No he won't. He doesn't know which side is up and down now that he is all up on your nipple. Just like his daddy."

"Max c'mon." She whined. "Stay. For me."

He kneeled down in front of her. "You knew I was a sissy when you married me."

"Please?" She gave him the puppy eyes knowing that always worked.

"Oh don't do that to me." He pleaded. He softly kissed Zach's small hand that was rested on Casey's breast.

"Nice choice where to kiss him." Casey smiled a little at him.

Max grinned and gave her a kiss on the chest. "He grabs the boobies just like me. So cute. That's daddy's boy."

Casey slapped him on the back. "Go out there and ask them what they want to drink while I finish feeding him."

"Why are they here that early anyway?" He got up.

"You ask me like I know." She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. "He certainly knows how to tug on them like his father."

"I'm jealous of him." Max stated and left the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. "Sorry about that. Casey is feeding him now. Should be out soon."

"Is she breast feeding him?" Marta questioned.

"Yeah." Max nodded. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Nothing right now." Ray answered. "So how come you didn't put your father's name as his middle name?"

Max sat down across all of them. "Um…well…I didn't really know him so we agreed on yours sir."

"How come you didn't know your father? Did he leave you?" Ray pressured. "I heard it's genetic."

Max bit his lip knowing where this was going. "No. He didn't leave me. My parents died in a car accident. I thought Casey told you that already."

"She did. We're just checking." Ryan answered. "We don't want you to ditch her and Zach."

Max looked at his watch not being able to wait for his wife to come out. "I wouldn't do that. We're married. Remember?"

"Well even married father's get scared." Ray informed him.

Max clenched his teeth trying to control his rage. "I don't frighten easily. I love my wife and son."

"C'mon guys just leave him alone." Jill spoke up.

"Max we're not hurting your feelings are we?" Ryan asked.

"No." Max shook his head. "But Mr. Novak you say married father's frighten also. Did you ever think about leaving your family?"

Ray gave him a look and crossed his arms on his puffed chest. "No I didn't. I come from a very loving family."

Max nodded. "So do I. I had at least 20 brothers and sisters in foster care until I was eighteen."

Casey came out of the bedroom with Zach in her arms. "Good morning." She smiled at her family. "Babe can you hold him while I get dressed?"

Max got up and took Zach into his arms. He rocked him gently and sat down with him. Jill went over to the couch with Max and looked at her nephew. "He has your eyes?" She questioned looking at the bright blue eyes Zach had.

"Yeah." Max answered. "He has Casey's lips though." He looked up at his in-laws. "You want to hold him Mrs. Novak?" He got up and went over to let Marta hold her grandson.

Marta took him and smiled at him.

Max took a step back and shoved his hands in his pockets. He heard Casey come out of the room and wrap her arms around his stomach from the back. She softly kissed his shoulder and smiled seeing her family looking at their son.

Max put his hands over Casey's that were resting on his tight stomach. He watched his in-laws play with his son and he wished he had family that could play with Zach. He finally knew why he wasn't so excited about having a son. He knew he had no one to call to tell them the good news.

He pulled away from Casey's embrace and left the apartment quickly.

Casey instantly followed him before her family noticed the sudden action from her husband. She went out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. She spotted him sitting at the end of the hallway on the stairs.

She slowly went over to him and sat down by him. "What happened?" She whispered.

He stared at the ground and shook his head. "Nothing."

She softly took him in a hug and made him rest his head on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

He pulled her closer so he got the contact he was always craving. "I'm just scared that's all."

"Of what?"

"Not being a good father." He whispered on her shoulder. "I don't know what kind of father my dad was. I never had a father figure so I don't know what to do. You're a good mom. You already got the whole mom thing going for you. I'm just going to be very bad at fatherhood and I feel like I'm screwing you over because of that."

"Max" She took his face and made him look at her. "I love you. You are my husband. You are the father of my child. I don't care if you don't know how to change a diaper or fix a toy. As long as you are there with me and for him that's all that matters. You would never hurt our son and that's all that matters to me."

"I don't even have family that I can call when he takes his first walk or says his first word. I want you to have family when you married me. When you marry someone you are supposed to be part of another family."

"Max I don't need more family." She smiled a little. "I have enough of them crazy people." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I have you and Zach. What else do I need huh?"

He shrugged a little and wiped his eyes.

"Baby are you crying?" She smiled in cute way.

"No. I have something in my eye." He answered and rubbed his eyes. "I think your family put something in my eye."

Casey laughed a little and placed a kiss on his temple. "Want me to leave you here so you can get it out of your eye?"

"Yes. Come back in a while and bring tissue. I don't know if my eyes will tear more because of the thing in my eye." He wiped his eyes again.

"Ok." She nodded. "Have a nice cry." She got off the stairs.

"Casey I'm not crying." He answered and sniffled a little. "I think I'm getting a cold also."

She grinned and kneeled down by him. "Were they mean to you? Is that why you are…getting a cold?"

"No." He answered and took her sleeve to wipe his eyes. "I don't care if they like me or not."

Casey nodded even if she knew he secretly wanted a family. Her family was the closest he was going to get and they were always mean to him. She hugged him around the neck and sat down by him. "Is it ok if I sit here with you and catch the cold?"

"Yeah." He answered and hugged her. "I'm not crying though."

"I know." She whispered as she felt her eyes tear up. "Me neither."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix came into the squad room with Elijah in his arms. Elliot called him and told him to visit since Olivia was extremely bothered by a case. "Hi there."

Olivia looked up and spotted the two. "Hey guys." She got up and gave both a kiss.

Elijah burst into giggles as Cragen came over and tickled him on the neck. "Can I take him?"

"Yeah" Phoenix nodded and handed him over to the older man.

Elijah's smile went away and he reached for Olivia. "Ma!"

Everyone looked over at him since he didn't say his first words yet.

"What did you say buddy?" Phoenix questioned.

Elijah reached for Olivia again. "Ma!"

Olivia smiled and took him. "Only makes since the girl's first words were daddy"

"Dada" Elijah repeated and grabbed Phoenix's shirt.

This got Phoenix to grin. "Yay."

Olivia gave Elijah a kiss on the head. "We're going to take a walk. I'll be right back." She told her captain. Cragen just nodded.

Phoenix placed his hand on her lower back and led her out of the squad room. "How you doing?"

"Fine. Why?" She asked as she kissed Elijah.

Phoenix gave her a weird look. "Why? I don't know thought it was nice to see how my wife was doing after dealing with rape cases all day."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just all over the place today."

He took Elijah into his arms. "Do you want to go have lunch?"

Olivia shook her head. "I have stuff to finish."

"You can't take twenty minutes off to go have lunch with this cute face?" Phoenix held up Elijah in front of his face. He blew on his back to make him laugh hysterically.

Elijah let out a very loud laugh and moved his small hands.

"Oh c'mon Phoenix don't do that to me." Olivia smiled a little.

"Look at him Olivia."

Olivia gave Elijah a kiss on the hand. "Fine. Let's go have lunch."

Phoenix laughed and put Elijah over his shoulder. "Good job dude."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat at a restaurant and ate sandwiches. Elijah was in a high chair and playing with the small pieces of bread his parents kept giving him.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix questioned.

"Just the regular stuff." Olivia answered and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Does it have to do with your brother?" He asked.

"Da" Elijah looked over at Phoenix. Phoenix pulled out his toy and gave it to him. Elijah grinned and went back to his food as he held his toy.

"Well some of it yeah." Olivia answered. "I found him I just don't know what do from here."

"Where is he?"

"Philadelphia."

"You going to reach him?"

"I don't know. I want to. I just don't know if I should."

Phoenix took a bite of his sandwich. "Babe it's your family. If you want to get to know him then do it. Don't let that worry you ok?"

Olivia nodded and ate her food.

"Ma" Elijah played with his bread.

Olivia leaned over. "What's up honey?"

Elijah threw the piece of bread and it ended up going into Olivia's shirt.

Phoenix bit his tongue not to laugh hysterically. Olivia looked over at him. "I didn't teach him that I swear." He answered with small laughs escaping him.

Elijah laughed and went to get his bread back. Olivia quickly grabbed his hand. "No honey. Don't put your hand in there." She shook her head.

Phoenix took a napkin and covered his face as he started laughing hysterically.

Olivia looked over at him and took the bread from the inside of her shirt. "Stop laughing."

Phoenix put the napkin down and gave Elijah a kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

The waitress came over. "You guys need anything else?"

"No, thank you." Olivia smiled a little.

Elijah looked up at the waitress that had nicely sized breasts. "Ma?"

Phoenix practically choked to keep his laughter to himself. He grabbed the napkin again and covered his face.

Olivia looked over at her husband knowing why he was laughing and why Elijah mistaked the waitress and her. "I'm sorry. Thank you." She smiled at the waitress again. The waitress walked away.

Elijah spotted his father laughing hysterically. He started laughing also. hEHE

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Phoenix. Phoenix stopped laughing and shook his head. "Not funny Elijah. Just because your mommy has big-"

Olivia kicked him under the table. "Enough."

Phoenix smiled and went over to her side of the booth. "I'm sorry. I'm done." He put his arm around her. "Elijah made me laugh. His fault." He gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry. We ok?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

Elijah's toy fell to the floor and broke. "Da!" He screamed. "Dada!"

Phoenix quickly picked it up but it was in small pieces. "Calm down buddy."

"Da!" He started crying.

Olivia quickly took him and rocked him to calm him down. "Sshhh it's ok."

Phoenix took out his phone and showed him the blue light. "There you go."

Elijah stopped crying and stared at the phone. Olivia wiped his tears away and kept rocking him to calm down.

Phoenix pressed buttons on the phone. Elijah let out a laugh and placed his head on Olivia's shoulder. Phoenix got his pacifier and put it in his mouth knowing he was about to fall asleep.


	13. Duty

Olivia sat in the kitchen with the twins and was teaching them how to write their names. "Yes that's how you make the E." She told Ella and kissed her on the head.

Phoenix came over with Elijah in his arms. "Have you ladies seen the remote control for the TV?"

Olivia smirked and pointed to Elijah. "I think he knows."

Phoenix looked over and spotted the little boy holding the remote in his small hands and biting on it. "Enough buddy." He took the remote from him. "I knew you stole it."

Suddenly the phone rang. Evelyn picked it up. "Hello… I'm kinda hungry but otherwise I'm ok…Yes…Who is this?"

Olivia took it from her. "Thank you operator." She answered the phone. "Hello."

"Is this the Neal residence?" Asked the deep voice on the other end.

"Yes. Who is this?" Olivia asked.

"This is Captain Bennington from the Air Force. May I speak with Phoenix Neal please?"

"Yes. Just a second." Olivia answered and extended the phone to her husband. "It's for you. Captain Bennington from the Air Force."

Phoenix looked confused and took the phone. "Hey Tommy. What's up?" He walked away to Olivia's office to take the call. Elijah was still in his arms and once again bit the remote from Phoenix's hand.

"Hey Neal, how are you?"

"I'm good. My kid is eating a remote control." Phoenix teased and tossed the remote on the couch in the office. "What's going on?"

"I'm calling you to warn you the AF is recruiting the top leaders into the war."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix placed Elijah down on the couch and started to pace around the office.

"Captains. Generals. Lieutenants. All of us. I got the letter last night. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks. Do you know why though?" Phoenix quickly went over spotting Elijah start to crawl over to the remote again. He picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"There was a bomb set off earlier this week. All of their top guys died. They aren't ready to give the positions to the recruits or privates so they are calling us back."

Phoenix took a deep breath. "So we're going to war?"

"I don't know anything for sure now. I talked to the other boys and they got the same letter. I heard you a got a family now so I'm hoping you don't get called to duty also."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye" Phoenix hung up the phone and kissed Elijah on the head. "You are never enlisting in the army you understand me?" Elijah laughed and reached for the phone. "What? You want to bite this also?" He placed the phone to his ear. "Who you going to call?"

"Ma" Elijah answered with a small laugh and gripped the phone with both of his hands.

"Yeah. Let's go see mom." Phoenix kissed him and went out the office.

Olivia looked up spotting him come back. "Everything ok?"

Phoenix jerked his head toward the office and put Elijah in his playpen. "Girls watch your brother while I talk to mom ok?"

"Ok" Both answered in unison.

Olivia gave them a kiss and followed Phoenix to the office. Phoenix closed the door slightly. "Babe what's wrong?" Olivia whispered.

"That was my friend. He said that they are calling back the top people for the Air Force back to the war."

Olivia just looked at him. "What do you mean? What does that mean?"

Phoenix slowly licked his lips. "Since I was the Lieutenant they are calling me back."

"Can they do that?"

"Well…no but when I left I put my name down in case of a draft. They have the right to call me back to duty."

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest. "So you have to go? Why would you put your name down?"

"Olivia it was before I met you. I was only 28 when I left. I didn't know I was going to be married with children."

She nodded a little. "So you are going to war?"

"Tommy said they are sending out letters. If they don't send it to me then I don't have to go. Odds are they will send me the letter." He gently took her in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head. "Don't." She pushed him off.

"Olivia-"

"Don't Phoenix. You can't hug me and make this better. It's enough you are leaving me but you are leaving your kids also. They aren't going to keep you there for a couple weeks. You will be over there for months. Maybe even a year! What am I supposed to do?"

"Support me!" He yelled back. "This isn't easy for me either. You think I like leaving all of you here? I'm not excited about this Olivia."

Olivia got quiet and nodded. She hugged him. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to go that's all. I can't take care of the kids by myself. I support you though. I'm here."

He kissed her on the head. "You can take care of the kids. Good thing you never joined the army huh?"

Olivia laughed a little and kissed him. "Let's not think about this until it's for certain ok?"

"Ok." He nodded and led her out of the office. They heard Elijah let out his loud laugh. They went over to his playpen and saw the girls drawing on him. "Girls what are you doing?"

"We're taking care of him." Ella answered and started to draw a mustache on Elijah. Olivia quickly grabbed the marker.

Elijah kept laughing and looking at the bright colors on his arms. Phoenix picked him up. "Time for another bath."

Olivia shook her head at the girls. "Don't draw on your brother again. Got it?" Both nodded. "Sure you do." Olivia took their hands and led them back to the kitchen. "Write your names. I'm going to check on those two boys."

The girls laughed and started to write their names on paper again.

Olivia went to the bathroom and Phoenix was talking to Elijah like usual.

"You look French." Phoenix told his son as he filled the tub up with warm water. Elijah was sitting butt naked on his lap and staring at the water.

Olivia shook her head and got the bubbles for the bath. "Here. He likes the bubble bath."

"No" Phoenix shook his head. "Making him girly. He doesn't need a bubble bath that smells like flowers."

"It does not smell like Flowers. It's a watermelon scent." Olivia told him and put it into the tub.

"Hey." Phoenix complained. "Elijah throw something at mommy."

"Ma!" Elijah yelled out and put his arms out spotting Olivia.

"See" Phoenix nodded. "He is yelling at you."

Olivia laughed and picked up the little boy. "Hello butt naked."

"Fine. You give him the bath. I'll watch the girls." Phoenix got up and turned the water off. He gave Olivia a kiss and kissed Elijah on the head. He went out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Olivia placed Elijah into the tub. "Fun right? Daddy likes the bubbles only when I'm with him." She kissed her son on the head. "Now what do with those pictures your sisters gave you."

Elijah reached for his yellow ducky on the side. "Ma"

Olivia gave it to him. "There you go. Cool ducky." Elijah examined it and then bit down on it. It made a loud squeaky sound. Elijah instantly threw it and started crying. "Aww Eli" Olivia placed a towel over her shoulder and picked up Elijah to comfort him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia put the kids to sleep and got the mail. Phoenix was in the shower. Olivia looked through the mail and instantly spotted the symbol her husband had a tattoo of. She looked at the envelope knowing that was the letter.

She went into the bathroom and was surprised seeing Phoenix laying a bubble bath and staring at the ceiling. "Manly." She teased.

Phoenix looked over at her and blushed. "The scent is therapeutic ok?"

Olivia smirked a little. "I'm not here to judge." She held up the envelope. "It showed up."

Phoenix closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't want to look at it."

Olivia took her shirt off and started to undress. "You want me to look at it?"

He shook his head. "No. I want it to go away."

She slipped her panties off and slowly stepped into the tub. She sat down in between his legs and leaned back on his chest. "We have to open it honey."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You look at it."

Olivia gave him a kiss and opened the envelope. She tossed the envelope to the ground and unfolded the letter. "You have to report at this place by tomorrow afternoon." She told him. "In uniform."

Phoenix wrapped his arms around her. "You support me in this?" He whispered.

Olivia tossed the letter on the toilet seat across them and placed her hand on the back of his neck. "You know I do." She whispered and pulled him closer. "I'm going to miss you but I support you."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"It doesn't matter if I want you to stay. You have to go." She placed her hands over his. "I will be here waiting when you get back."

"How do I explain this to the girls?"

"They have seen enough movies to know what a soldier is. You're not a soldier that will be fighting off aliens but they'll understand."

He laughed a little and playfully splashed the water at her. "How does it feel to be laying with a soldier now?"

"Hot and tempting." She answered with a grin. "Want to put on that uniform for me earlier? I'll help you take it off."

He laughed and kissed her shoulder. "You want me to get dressed so you can undress me? You know I am too lazy for that."

"Oh c'mon Lieutenant" Olivia teased with a smirk.

"Oh god you're going to call me that tonight. When I go over there they will call me that and I will think of you."

Olivia laughed and sneaked her hand behind her back. She found his penis in the water and grasped it. He jumped a little but then laughed.

"Oh what are you doing down there?" He questioned and bit the bottom of his lip feeling her stroke him.

"I think you know." She answered with an evil smile. "Here is the mission plan Lieutenant. Sex in the shower is our first mission. Then sex in bed. After that mission is successfully completed we hit the showers again."

Phoenix started breathing harder "Oh god. Sounds like a good plan to me."

Olivia bit her lip and moved on top of him. She slid down feeling his erection. She smirked a little knowing that aroused him.

"Oh god. Can we start mission one already?" He asked and cupped her breast. "I'm all ready."

Olivia laughed and closed the shower doors. She turned her head and started kissing him. She was willing to give all of herself to him completely tonight. Whatever he wanted he was going to get from her tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix stared at the mirror as he tucked the baby blue uniform shirt into his dark navy blue pants. He pulled on his belt and then put on his tie.

He looked around the bedroom before grabbing the blazer where all of his medals and hearts were on the left pocket.

Olivia came into the room and her mouth instantly dropped looking at him. "Wow. You look handsome."

He turned to look at her and smiled a little. "Yeah?"

She came over and gently rubbed his chest. "Yeah. Very handsome." She whispered and hugged him.

He held her in his arms. "Thank you." He whispered. "For everything."

"They aren't making you leave today are you? I mean today is just like a meeting or something right?" She whispered.

"I don't know honey." He whispered. "If anything I will leave tonight. I don't know though. I'll call you."

She nodded and pulled him closer. "You went over to see your family this morning right?"

"Yeah." He nodded and looked at her. "They are going to help you with whatever you need. If you need someone to baby-sit call anyone of them ok? If you need anything they said to call them."

Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes. "I just need you."

"I know." He whispered and wiped her eyes. "I know baby. I need you too." He hugged her again. "I'll call as much as I can I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed her. "If anything happens to me-"

"No. Nothing is going to happen."

"Olivia." He took her face in his hands. "If anything happens to me I love you and the kids more then anything ok? I need you to know that."

"I know." She whispered and nodded. She wiped her eyes again. "I explained to the girls what's going on. They are waiting in the living room."

He nodded and kissed her again. He took a deep breath and both went out of the room. The twins were sitting on the couch watching TV.

Phoenix went around and turned the TV off. He sat down on the coffee table to look at them. "Daddy has to go." He picked both of them up and placed them on his lap.

Both of the girls hugged him. "When are you coming back?" Ella asked in a sad voice.

"I don't know honey. As soon as I can." He gave them a kiss. "You two will help mommy around the house and when you start school it will pass by very quickly."

"But daddy we start Kindergarten in three months." Evelyn held up three fingers. "You can't be gone that long."

"I know." Phoenix kissed her. "But in case I am. You guys will have fun in school and you will have new friends. Next thing you know I'm back here grounding you." He smiled and hugged both of them again.

"I don't want you to go though." Evelyn started sniffling.

Olivia went over and gently took Evelyn in her arms. "Daddy will be back honey." She gently rocked her to calm her down.

Phoenix picked up Ella and hugged her. "You two take care of mommy for me ok?" Both of the twins nodded. "And don't give mommy or Elijah a hard time." Both nodded. Phoenix kissed both on the cheek before getting up to get his son. He picked up Elijah. "Hey soldier."

Elijah looked up at him with bright blue eyes as he sucked on his pacifier.

"Going to miss you." Phoenix gave him a kiss and tossed him the air and then caught him. Elijah burst into laughter. Phoenix smiled and hugged him. "You're the man of the house now." Phoenix held him for a second knowing he was going to miss his son's first steps.

He took a deep breath not to cry and put Elijah back in his playpen. He wiped his eyes before turning to look at Olivia. "I have to go."

Olivia nodded and got up. "Girls stay here."

Phoenix kneeled down to hug them again. "I love you guys." He whispered and kissed his daughters again.

"You too." They said in unison. Phoenix softly let go of them and got up. He went out the house with Olivia following him.

He stopped at his car and turned to look at her. "I'm going to miss so much."

Olivia hugged him. "Don't worry about that. Just make sure you come back for us."

"I will. I can't promise it but I'll try my best." He held her closer. "I'm sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She whispered. "Just kiss me and tell me you love me. That's all I need."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." She whispered and returned the kiss. "Be careful. Don't worry about us ok?"

He nodded a little and straightened his tie out. "I need to go." He kissed her again. "You'll be fine ok? Don't think you can't do this."

She nodded. "I know. Same for you." She opened his car door. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled a little before giving her a last kiss. He went into the car and started it. He pulled out of the drive way and waved at her before driving off.

Olivia held her tears to herself hoping that wasn't the last kiss she was going to receive from her husband.

A/N: Please Review!


	14. Missing You

Olivia sat in her office as she did research on a case. She had her feet on the table and was biting on the cap of the pen as she read her file. The girls were playing with Jimmy in the living room.

Elijah was with Olivia and sitting on the ground by her as he played with his toy cars. He was going to be one soon and was slowly starting to stand on his feet and walk. He kept making noise as he crashed his cars together.

Olivia looked down making sure he was still there since he had a habit of hiding in places. "Having fun down there?"

He grinned and laughed. He nodded a little and held up a car toy to her. "Mama play"

"No honey, mommy can't play now. She's working." Olivia told him with a small smile.

Elijah got on his feet and walked a little before stumbling and falling. "Ella!" He started crawling to the door. "Play!"

Olivia smiled and got up. She purposefully got in front of him and stood in his way. Elijah laughed and grabbed her jeans. He pulled himself up and stared up at her as he kept her jeans in his small fist.

Olivia stroked his hair and kneeled down to give him a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled. "Mama no play?"

"Maybe a little." Olivia got up and held his hands as he walked back to his play area. Olivia sat down by him and played with the car toys. "What color is this baby?" She showed him the red car.

"Blue!" He yelled out. "Gween!

"No!" Olivia yelled back playfully since Elijah was always full of energy. "It's red."

"Wed!" He yelled with a grin.

"Red." Olivia corrected with a smirk.

He nodded. "Wed."

"Ok sure." She gave him a kiss. She heard a noise from her computer. She looked over at it and spotted a web cam invitation. She grinned and quickly got up knowing it was Phoenix. She accepted and spotted the video come on.

"Your home!" Phoenix yelled in excitement. "Hi baby"

Olivia grinned even more. He was in a brown uniform and was sweaty. She picked up Elijah and sat down at the computer. "Hi baby, how are you?"

"Fine considering the circumstances. Oh Elijah looks so big."

Olivia picked up Elijah. "Honey that's daddy. Say hi"

"Hi" Elijah waved at the computer.

Phoenix instantly grinned. "Aww buddy you talk now? And you walk?"

Olivia smiled. "Well not completely walk. He is clumsy like you."

"He is? I miss you guys"

"We miss you too." Olivia grinned at her husband. Before she could call the girls to come into the office to see their father there was a loud sound over the video.

"Baby I have to go." Phoenix told her as he put on a helmet and grabbed a weapon another soldier gave him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She told him before the picture started breaking up. She spotted him pull on his gear and order some soldiers where to go. He held his weapon up and then realized he didn't turn the webcam off. He opened fire at someone and then turned the camera off.

Olivia sat there in shock for a second or two before turning the camera off also. She kissed Elijah on the head. "Did you see daddy?"

"Dada" Elijah nodded with smile. "Boom!" He yelled out and pretended to hold up a gun. "Bang, bang."

"Ok enough bang, bang for today." Olivia put his hands down and placed him on the ground. "Play with your cars baby."

Elijah looked fussy and just sat there. Olivia looked over at him knowing he needed a nap so he wasn't cranky. "Eli you want to sleepy?"

"No." He shook his head and threw a car toy at the bookshelf.

Olivia got up and picked him up. "Ok that's enough." She rubbed his back to calm him down.

Elijah started kicking and was about to cry because he was cranky. Olivia grabbed his feet and flipped him upside down. Elijah stopped being fussy being amazed with the different point of view of everything.

Olivia carried him out of the office and went to her room to put him to sleep. She took off his small jeans and shirt and checked his diaper before putting on his small pajamas.

Olivia got his pacifier he liked and put him in his crib. She sat down by him and stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella and Evelyn played with Jimmy on the other end of their big house.

"Do girls stand when they pee also?" The five year-old boy questioned.

"No." Ella told him. "We sit. Why do you stand?"

"We have to." Jimmy told the four year-old girls. "My big brother said that boys and girls have different things they pee with."

Evelyn gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"He said boys have a thing that sticks out. Girls don't. Do you?"

Ella and Evelyn exchanged looks. "No." They answered in unison. "What does yours look like?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Jimmy countered.

"Ok." Evelyn got up. Jimmy got up also. "You first."

Jimmy grabbed his shorts. "No. You."

"Fine." Evelyn lifted up her skirt and quickly put it down.

"You don't have one!" Jimmy yelled. "Mine is cooler. My brother said it becomes bigger when I grow up."

"What does yours look like?" Ella asked.

Jimmy pulled his shorts away. Evelyn and Ella both peeked in. "Eww" Ella cringed. "That's weird."

"It looks like a weird bug." Evelyn told him.

"Oh my god" All three kids looked to the side and spotted Olivia standing there. Olivia looked completely shocked. "Jimmy…um…I think it's time to go home."

Jimmy shrugged and put his shorts up. "Bye." He waved.

Olivia led him outside. She walked with him to his yard and knocked on the door. His older brother answered the door. "Hi Mrs. Neal."

"Hey Troy." Olivia nodded. "You're parents home?"

"No." The teenager answered. "What did he do?" He asked looking at Jimmy with his head down.

"Jimmy go inside." Olivia patted him on the back. Jimmy walked past his big brother and went into the house. "He and the girls exchanged peeks at each others…private parts."

Troy laughed a little. "I'll tell my parents to call you. Thanks."

"Sure." Olivia nodded with a smile since she liked Troy. He was very smart for his age and would babysit the twins in case Olivia got called into work in the middle of the day.

"When is Phoenix coming back?"

Olivia shrugged knowing Troy liked Phoenix because he wanted to join the military when he was 18. Phoenix would take him paintball shooting since his father was always at work. "I don't know hun. Soon I hope."

"Oh ok. Bye."

"Bye." Olivia waved at him and went back to her house. The twins were sitting on the couch being quiet. Olivia sat across them. "Who wants to start?"

Neither said anything. Ella spoke up first. "We were just wondering what it looked like."

Olivia nodded a little not sure exactly how to handle this situation. She didn't want to ground them knowing it was just kids stuff but then again didn't want to let them get away with it. "Ok. Any questions?"

"Do all boys have one?" Evelyn asked.

Olivia gulped a little. "Yeah. Boys have…those." She felt her foot start tapping the floor being nervous about this. She wasn't sure exactly what to tell her daughters. "Girls have…what we have…and boys have those."

"Are all of them weird like that?"

Olivia bit her lip totally confused. "Well I don't know."

"Why do they have those? Jimmy said they have to stand to pee because of them."

Olivia nodded a little. "Well boys have those. It's just that way…I mean…boys have to stand when they use the bathroom."

"Does it move? Cause it looks like a baby snake." Ella asked.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Is it just used for going to the bathroom?"

Olivia coughed a little not sure how to answer the last two questions. "Well…um…um…when you girls are older…you'll figure it all out."

"What's it called?" Evelyn asked.

Olivia bit her lip a little. "Um…it's um…well…there is a scientific word for it."

"What is it?" Ella asked.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "Um…its secret I can't tell you."

"Do Elijah and daddy have one?"

Olivia heard the back door open. She looked over and spotted Max coming in. "Hello ladies" He waved.

"Uncle Max what is that thing boys have in their pants and girls don't?" Evelyn asked. "Looks like a snake."

"A penis?" Max asked without even thinking.

"Max!" Olivia yelled at him.

The girls giggled at the word. "Do you have that?" Evelyn questioned.

"Yes. Very proud of it too." Max told them with a smile. "Girls no matter what the guy says if it's green it's bad."

The girls burst into laughter and Olivia glared at him.

Max shook his head and sat down by the twins. "Olivia what are you teaching these kids?"

"Nothing. You just told them everything." Olivia shook her head. "Where is your wife and child?"

"I don't know." He answered and grabbed the remote for the TV. "Casey took Zach to see her parents. I came to check up on your girlys."

"Uncle Max play basketball with us." Ella pleaded.

"No." He whined. "I don't wanna."

Evelyn jumped on him. Ella jumped on him also. Max sat there as both hung from his neck. "Where is the man of the house?"

"Sleeping" Olivia answered. "Max please take them outside."

"Ok." Max flipped Evelyn and placed her on his shoulder. He held Ella in his arms and carried both outside.

Olivia sat there for a second when the doorbell ring. She got up and went to answer it. She smiled at Julie when she opened the door. "Hey." She gave her sister in-law a hug. She smirked at the man that was with her.

"Liv this is my boyfriend Denzel. Denzel this is my sister in-law, Olivia." Julie introduced. Denzel was taller than both of the woman, had light brown eyes and a light brown complexion.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia shook hands with him. "Come in." Both came in. Elijah started crying. "Sorry. I'll be right back." Olivia went to her bedroom to check on her son.

There was another knock on the door. Julie answered it this time.

Casey smiled. "Hey." She had Zach in her arms. She came in. All of them went to sit on the couch. Julie and Casey played with Zach as they waited for Olivia to come back.

Olivia finally came out with Elijah in her arms. He was in his small pajamas and wiping his eyes. "Hi" He waved at everyone.

All of them smiled at his big blue eyes and waved back.

Max came into the house and groaned. "No more basketball."

Casey smiled at her husband. "What happened now?"

"Uncle Max fell." Evelyn answered. "He hurt his snake thing."

Ella giggled at her sister. "He almost cried."

"Did not." Max answered and limped his way to the kitchen. "Casey I need you." He mumbled and got an ice pack. He went to the bathroom. The twins went to their rooms.

Casey rolled her eyes and put Zach down on the couch. She followed him into the bathroom.

Olivia sat across Julie and Denzel. "So what's up?" She asked.

"We have to talk to you about something." Julie answered.

Olivia gently rocked Elijah in her lap and nodded. "Everything ok?"

Julie looked over at Denzel and took his hand. "Yeah…we want to get married."

Olivia smiled. "That's great." She rubbed Elijah's back. "How come you want to talk to me about it?"

Julie and Denzel exchanged looks. Julie spoke up again. "Well…we just want to have someone on our side before telling the family. And I think you're the most open minded person in the family."

Olivia nodded. "Well I got your back. I'm sure they won't mind you getting married."

Casey and Max came out of the bathroom. Both went back to the couch. Max kissed Zach on the head and sat down by Julie. He grinned looking over at Denzel. "What's up homes?"

Denzel gave him a weird look. "Um…nothing."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. Max is stupid."

Max let out a small laugh. "Oh man your mommy is going to kill you Jules, bringing a black man into the most whitest family I ever met."

Casey sat Zach in her lap. "Max shut up."

"It's cool though." Max nodded. "I love kool-aid and basketball. We will get along very well. Oh and also I'm very good at juking if you got some sisters."

Denzel smirked at the very goofy man. "Isn't that your wife?" He pointed at Casey.

Max looked over at Casey. "Yeah." He answered. "She said we should go out on a date though. So I'm trying to find a date."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I meant we go on a date. With each other."

Max nodded. "Sure you did." He took Zach in his arms. "Denzel, home boy, don't get married." He got up and went to the kitchen with Zach on his shoulder.

Casey shook her head. "Excuse me, I have to go murder my husband." She got up and followed Max to the kitchen.

Olivia smirked a little and noticed Elijah was asleep in her arms now. "You guys should tell the family. Even if they are weird about the relationship, do what you want."

"Easy for you to say, the family loves you." Julie nodded.

"Hey." Max popped his head between Julie and Denzel. The couple jumped a little. Denzel couldn't help but smile seeing the young man enjoyed annoying everyone.

Julie shook her head. "What is it now Max?"

"You realize Casey's family doesn't like me right?"

"I wonder why" Denzel teased with a smirk.

"Funny homie." Max nodded. "But seriously guys, even if the Neal's are disapproving it, get married anyway. You're marrying each other, not them." He messed with Julie's hair. "By the way, don't tell Casey I was smart, she's going to want me to be romantic and crap after that." He nodded and walked away again.

Olivia laughed a little and got up. "I'm going to put Elijah to bed, I'll be back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia finally finished putting all the kids to bed later that night and went to her office to finish up work. She sat there for a bit, she hated the quietness. Even if the kids were in bed she always had Phoenix around.

The days passed by quick with the kids but the nights were horrible. That's when she normally had her time with her husband.

Suddenly the house phone rang. She instantly grabbed it before it woke up the kids. "Hello."

"Hey it's me."

She grinned and sat up recognizing Phoenix's voice. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Did I wake you up?"

"It's only ten at night." She told him. "I don't sleep that early."

"You have a habit of falling asleep on the couch sometimes." He laughed a little.

"Yeah well it's kind of hard sleeping without you in the house." She got up and gently closed the door to the office. "I would let you talk to the kids but I just put them to sleep."

"No it's ok don't bother them, it's nice to finally be able to talk to you." He answered.

"You too. How come you're calling this late?"

"Well I'm sort of in the hospital so we got free phone here. I can call whoever I want."

"Hospital? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered. "It's nothing major, you don't have to worry."

Olivia bit her lip and walked around in the office. "Phoenix you're in a war, I'm going to worry until I have you in my arms."

"I know. I'm sorry though. I'll be home soon I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." He laughed. "Hey do you see the moon from where you are at?"

Olivia went out on the balcony and looked at the moon. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well I'm looking at the same exact moon from over here." She heard a smile in his voice. "I feel closer to you. Even if the sun is going to rise soon over here at least it's something."

Olivia grinned. "That is really romantic and cheesy baby."

"Oh give me a break. It's not like I can buy you dinner."

Olivia laughed and sat down in the chair. "Fair enough sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too. I really miss you guys."

"We miss you also. Julie stopped by today."

"Oh. Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's great. She has some news for you though."

"What is it?"

"She has to tell you."

"Olivia please tell me, I rather it come from you."

Olivia bit her lip knowing Phoenix was extremely protective of his sisters. "She's engaged."

"What? To who?" He asked in a louder voice.

"A really nice guy named Denzel White."

"Denzel? What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Phoenix?" She teased with a small smirk.

"Shut up. Is she happy though?"

"Yes. She's very happy." Olivia answered.

"Ok good. Look I have to go, the general is coming in like an hour and I shouldn't be up on the phone or awake at this time anyway. I'll try and call you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Olivia sat up. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Very much. Bye."

"Bye." Olivia waited to hear him hang up the phone before she did. She hung up the phone and finally went to bed.

A/N: Review please!


	15. Don't want to miss a thing

Olivia walked into the house and rolled her eyes at the alarm. She hated it when it went off yet she always set it. She put in the code and then closed the door.

The kids were with Annie and Richard for the day since Olivia got called into work early. She took her holster and badge off and put it on the kitchen counter top.

She looked through the fridge and grabbed a bag of chips from the shelf. She ate them as she went to her bedroom to change from work clothes. She spotted some pictures of her and Phoenix and smiled. She missed him a lot and hardly heard from him. He would call once a week if he could and the kids talked to him mostly.

Olivia pulled on sweats and a tank top and went back to the living room. She sat on the couch and ate her chips as she turned on the TV.

She flipped through the channels and stopped at the image in front of her. It was a locked channel but she looked at the rating and the name. She knew exactly what was behind that locked channel.

Out of curiosity she put in the code and unlocked the channel. Porn instantly came over the TV. Olivia raised an eyebrow actually starting to get turned on. She didn't have male contact for almost two years since Phoenix left.

As Olivia watched she felt herself starting to squirm her waist around. She wasn't sure why she was still watching but she hardly had time to herself. She was always taking care of the kids. This was one of the rare times she was in the house by herself.

She couldn't resist her temptation anymore and gently put her hand inside her sweats. She began rubbing herself over her panties.

She slouched down into the couch and began going faster the more aroused she got. She gripped the pillow by her and breathed harder. She felt someone behind her. She pulled her hand out and instantly turned around. No one was there.

She took a deep breath and put her hand in her sweats again.

She watched the movie and kept pleasuring herself. She got sweatier reaching her orgasm. "Phoenix" She whispered her husband's name to put her over the edge. She caught her breath and pulled her hand out.

She turned the TV off and got up to go to her bedroom. She spotted the mud around the wooden floor by the kitchen. She gulped a little knowing she did not bring that mud in. It wasn't there when she got home.

She slowly walked to the counter top to get her gun.

"Oh I got a bigger gun for you." She heard a voice above her.

She instantly looked up and spotted Phoenix standing by the staircase that overlooked the whole living room. He was in brown camouflaged uniform. His pants were somewhat baggy and his camouflaged jacket had his last name on it. "Oh my god." She grinned.

Phoenix went down the stairs with a smile. Olivia ran to him and instantly jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

Phoenix hugged her and gently broke the kiss. "That was one welcoming home present. I wish you would do that for me more often."

Olivia rested her forehead on his and smiled. "You saw?"

"Oh yeah. I came in when you were watching. I sneaked up there to get a nice view. Well worth it."

She laughed not even caring at the moment. She was extremely happy he was back in her arms. "What happened to your hair?" She ran a hand over his buzz-cut. She touched his chest. "You got more muscle also."

He carried her over to the bedroom and put her on the bed. "You like?"

"I love." She whispered and hugged him again. "I'm so happy you're back."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered and noticed his muddy boots. She tossed him on the bed and got on top of him. "You look so hot in uniform."

"Yeah?" He grinned and placed his hands on the back of his neck as she unbuttoned his jacket. She ran her hands over his muscles under his brown shirt that was tucked in. He felt his erection growing.

"Oh yeah" She ran her hand gently over his middle and felt his hardness which turned her on. She moved down and grabbed his boots. "Making a mess in the house. You're cleaning that mud after."

"Gladly." He answered with a grin. Olivia unlaced his boots and tossed both to the side.

She crawled back on him. "Horny?"

"You don't even know. I had a girlfriend over there, her name was Playboy, and she gave me my right hand every night in the bunks filled with guys. She was nothing compared to you."

Olivia smiled devilishly and started undoing his belt. She pulled his brown shirt out of his pants and noticed his erection bulging against his baggy khakis. She pushed his jacket to the side. "Off."

"Yes m'am." He sat up and pulled the jacket off. "You going to shed some clothing also or what? I haven't seen live boobs in two years. I'm starving."

Olivia chuckled and pulled her tank top off. She took her bra off slowly and threw it at his face. He grinned and with pleasure smelled her bra. Olivia smirked, grabbed his jacket and put it on but didn't button it up.

"Oh god." Phoenix took a deep breath. "How do you know the right thing to do all the time?"

"Because I'm your wife." She kissed him before getting off for a second to take her sweats and panties off. She sat down on his legs and put her hand in his pants.

"Oh my god." He sat up a little but Olivia pushed him back down.

"Take your shirt off." She ordered. He quickly took his brown shirt off and tossed it to the side. Olivia looked up at his muscles and grinned seeing he was tan now. "I like."

Phoenix nodded looking at her butt being covered a little by his jacket. "Me too."

She took his penis out and smirked at his brown briefs. "Military gave you underwear also?"

He shrugged a little. "Uniform."

Olivia smirked and moved a little to settle him inside her.

"I'm warning you right now it's going to be fast." He told her as he grabbed her by the waist. "It might take five minutes because birdie has been begging for attention."

"It's ok. This is just welcome home sex, we will make love later." She winked before starting to move.

Phoenix let out a loud moan and watched her. "Oh my god I love you Olivia."

She just smiled watching her husband. She knew he was holding himself not to go over the edge. She decided to relieve him of his pressure. She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned down to be by his face. She didn't touch their lips together and took her tongue out. She gently dipped her tongue in knowing the surprise was going to make him orgasm.

In an instant she felt his tongue scoop hers into his mouth. He pushed his hips into her more when he reached his orgasm.

Olivia broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. "Already baby?"

"I told you it was going to be fast. I'm sorry." He held her on his chest and breathed hard.

She laughed and looked up at him. "You're forgiven." She gave him a kiss and hugged him again.

He stroked the back of her hair. "I forgot to tell you I was injured in the line of duty didn't I?"

She instantly looked up at him with her smile fading. "What? Where? How?"

"I got shot" He answered and tossed her on the bed by him. He got off the bed.

"Baby where?" She asked and sat up against the headboard.

He smiled and dropped his pants. He pulled his briefs down also and waited for the laughter he was going to receive.

Olivia raised an eyebrow seeing a piece of gauze on his right buttocks. "You got shot in the ass?"

"Yes." He answered. "Go ahead laugh."

Olivia let small laughs get out before laughing hysterically. "I'm glad you survived that brutal injury. You have war stories to share now."

"Ok enough." He pulled the pants on again. "I heard it before. Everyone in my regime made fun of me until I left." He laid down again in her arms.

"How do the hell do you get shot in the ass?" She kissed his forehead.

"Well excuse me for not taking it in the vest as I pulled my men out of a ditch so they didn't die."

"Aww honey." She pulled him closer. "That's brave."

"Yeah right. But if you get shot in the ass no one cares what you were doing during it. The second they hear where you took the bullet the jokes begin. I couldn't wait to get out of there."

Olivia smiled a little knowing he was too shy to say anything when someone made fun of him. "I'm sorry. I won't make fun of you. You're my brave soldier that saved lives."

"Yeah until I got shot in the ass. You can make fun of me, I got it everyday anyway." He sat up in bed. "Just don't tell anyone else. I don't need jokes from more people then you."

Olivia sat up behind him and gently kissed his shoulder. "I won't tell anyone." She rubbed his chest. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. I wouldn't have told you but it was going to come up anyway when you saw me naked."

She pulled him closer. "You're the bravest man I know." She kissed him again. "I'm glad it was only your butt and nothing major like your back." She whispered.

He nodded a little. "Yeah. Thanks." He hugged her. "You don't know how much I missed you."

"I missed you also." She whispered and pulled him closer. They sat there for almost an hour just holding each other and talking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix laid on his stomach with the pillow rolled up under his arms. His eyes were on the TV and his pants were down to his knees. He was lying backwards on the bed.

Olivia was sitting by his feet, this time dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She had anti-bacterial cream and some gauze to clean his wound on his buttocks. "I never thought I would be staring at your butt this long and not slap it."

"Oh well thank you for that." He mumbled against the pillow. "I have waited for so long to just watch TV and take a hot shower."

Olivia smiled a little and put cream on with a cotton pad. "So who did this when you were over there?"

"Did what?" He asked as he kept his attention on the TV.

"Clean your wound and change your gauze."

"This one soldier."

Olivia looked up at him. "Man or woman?"

"I would feel gay with a man doing it."

"So a woman did it?"

He smirked a little. "Yeah. She had a crush on me."

"Oh really?" Olivia rubbed the back of his thigh. "And what is this babe's name that looked at my husband butt?"

He looked over at her. "Why? You going to send her flowers?"

"Maybe." Olivia answered innocently. "What's her name?"

"Michelle Rogers."

"Phoenix and Michelle sitting in a tree." Olivia teased to make him blush.

He started blushing. "Shut up."

Olivia smirked and placed gauze on the wound. "So did you get turned on by any women over there other then Michelle Rogers?"

"I did not get turned on by Michelle and no I did not."

"You can tell me if you did. I won't get mad." She assured him. "And I'm sure you got turned on by Michelle."

He pulled his pants up and turned to look at her. "How are you so sure?"

"Two years without any contact, a woman is there and your pants are down. C'mon I'm a wife, not stupid." She laughed and gave him a kiss.

He blushed again. "Ok I did get turned on but was always loyal, I swear. I never touched…except myself."

Olivia sat down by him. "It's ok if you got turned on. I trust you."

"Thank you." He smiled. "Now who did you get turned on by? Except for those porn videos I saw you watching."

She slapped his chest. "No one. I didn't have time to be horny. The kids were always around."

He sat up a little. "That's right. You raised our kids for two years." He closed his eyes. "I feel so lousy. I missed out so much."

"Baby don't." She rubbed his chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed birthdays, holidays. I missed mothers day, I couldn't take you anywhere for Valentines Day."

"It's ok. You missed father's day also. I wish you were here for Father's day."

"What did you do for Mother's day?"

"Max took me and Casey out to dinner. You owe him a lot, he actually acted like a man while you were away." Olivia smiled and kissed him.

"He did?"

Olivia nodded. "Anything you were supposed to do, he did it for you. He bought the gifts for the kid's birthday and said they were from you. I'm impressed by how mature he got since Zach was born."

Phoenix groaned and rested his head back. "I feel like a bad father. I wasn't there for their birthdays. I wasn't here for Elijah's first birthday." He covered his face with a pillow. "You should have dumped me and lived your life with someone who wouldn't miss out so much."

"Baby." Olivia took the pillow off his face. "I love you. I know if you had a choice you wouldn't have missed out on their birthdays. Please don't feel bad."

He hugged her and gently kissed her.

They heard a car park outside in their driveway. Olivia broke the kiss and looked out the window. "It's your mom with the kids." She got off him. "Get dressed." She went out of the room.

Phoenix got up and zipped his pants up. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on.

He heard noise as they entered the house and instantly smiled. The twins ran to the room first. "Daddy!" Both yelled in unison.

Phoenix kneeled down as they ran over to them. He hugged both of them. "Hey you two." He kissed both on the head. "You girls got so big."

"We missed you." Ella told him.

"I missed you girls too. A lot actually." He held them closer and kissed them again.

"Are you leaving again?" Evelyn questioned.

"No. Dad's not leaving again." He whispered and kissed them again. The girls gave him another kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room to play. Olivia came to the door. "Where's Elijah?"

"He's coming." Olivia nodded. "He takes his time jumping on the colored tiles." Phoenix smiled a little. Elijah came to the door and hugged Olivia around the legs. Olivia kneeled down by him. "Honey this is daddy." She whispered and stroked the back of his hair. "Give him a hug."

Elijah went over and hugged Phoenix. Phoenix closed his eyes and hugged his son. "Hey buddy." He patted him on the back. "You got big."

"Mommy." Elijah spoke up. Phoenix let go of him.

Olivia went over and picked him up. "It's ok honey." She rested Elijah on her hip. "You don't remember dad from the pictures?" Elijah shook his head.

Phoenix stood up. "It's ok. It's probably the hair." He smiled a little.

Olivia placed a kiss on Elijah's cheek and put him down. "Go play sweetie." Elijah ran out of the room.

Phoenix took a deep breath. "My own son doesn't even know me."

"He just doesn't remember." Olivia assured him. "It's not a big deal.

"Yeah it is. I was with him all the time before I left. Now he doesn't even know I'm his father." He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck.

Olivia sat down in his lap. "It will just take some time. He is just a kid." She got up and pulled him by his hand. She pulled him out of the room and spotted Elijah trying to join Ella and Evelyn in their game. "Eli honey why don't you and dad play with cars and let the girls play their game ok?"

Elijah shrugged and got up. He went over to his pile of car toys. Olivia gently pushed Phoenix over and mouthed 'go'.

Phoenix sat down across his son. "Are we just crashing cars together?"

Elijah nodded and gave him a car toy. "You be red. I like blue."

"Ok." Phoenix nodded. Both started crashing their cars together. Phoenix leaned in by him. "Let's see who can get it by mommy the closest" He whispered.

Elijah grinned and slid his car to Olivia who was in the kitchen now. Phoenix slid it also but purposefully didn't do it as hard.

Olivia noticed the sudden toys by her feet and looked up at the two. "Sneaky aren't we?"

Elijah burst into laughter and ran over to the kitchen to get the cars. "Who gets it to Ellie first" He gave Phoenix the car and both slid their cars to Ella this time.

"Daddy!" Ella yelled at him.

Phoenix shrugged innocently. "It was Elijah's idea."

Elijah laughed and went to get the cars again. "C'mon Ellie." He grabbed her hand. "Play."

The twins got up and went over to Phoenix. Both sat down in his lap and grabbed car toys to slide over. Olivia went over and sat down by Elijah.

Elijah ran back to them and jumped in Olivia's arms. Olivia fell back being used to hyperness. Phoenix laughed a little at her and kissed the twins on the head.

"Daddy do the plane." Ella requested.

"Ok" Phoenix got up and picked her up. He flew her around the room and then put her down.

"Me too!" Evelyn yelled out in excitement.

Phoenix picked her up and flew her around also.

Elijah slowly got up also. He rested his hand on Olivia's shoulder as he stood by her. "Can I go also?" He whispered to her.

Olivia smiled at him. "Ask daddy."

"Can I do the plane also?" Elijah spoke up.

Phoenix looked over at him with a smile. "I don't know if you could carry your sisters." He teased. Elijah let out a small chuckle. Phoenix went over and picked him up. He flew him around the room. "Oh no, oh no he's crashing" He playfully threw Elijah over his head and then caught him. The little boy burst into loud laughter.

Olivia sat on the floor and just watched her husband with their kids. She smiled finally being completely happy in two years. She liked this feeling.


	16. Not a good man

Phoenix glanced over at Olivia sleeping next to him. She was in her panties, a purple tank top and had his dog tag around her neck. He pulled the blanket over her and gently moved her hair behind her ears. Olivia moved a little but kept sleeping.

He got off the bed and went to find his sweats since he only had on his brown briefs. He didn't feel too manly in them but Olivia couldn't get enough of him in briefs since he looked more buff. He finally found gray sweats and pulled them on. He tied them and went out of the room quietly.

He went to the kitchen to make some food since he couldn't sleep. He opened the fridge and quietly took food out since it was two in the morning.

He heard a small noise and turned around. He spotted Elijah standing there. "Hey, did I wake you up?"

The small boy shook his head. "No. Where's mommy?"

"She's sleeping. Anything I can help you with?" Phoenix smiled a little.

Elijah walked over to him. "I can't sleep." He spotted the sandwich Phoenix was making. "Can I have some food also?"

Phoenix nodded. "Sure." He picked him up and placed him on the counter top. "What do you want? Some cereal? Maybe ice cream on cheese." Phoenix teased.

Elijah laughed a little and shook his head. "No. Ham and cheese will do."

Phoenix laughed and nodded. "That sounds good too."

Phoenix kept quiet as he made two sandwiches. Elijah spoke up again. "I thought soldiers had guns. Where's your gun?"

Phoenix glanced at him. "Well…you leave the gun over there. I don't need a big gun here do I?"

"No." Elijah shook his head. "So you leave it over there cause you're going back?"

"No." Phoenix answered and bent down to be his eye level. "I'm not leaving again. I promise."

Elijah nodded. "What do I call you? I know you're my daddy but do I have to call you that now?"

Phoenix messed with his hair a little. "You call me dad when you're comfortable with it ok? You can call me whatever you want for now. As long as it's nothing disrespectful. You know what disrespectful means?"

He nodded a little. "I think so. I think mommy told me because I was hitting Uncle Max."

Phoenix laughed a little. "Fair enough." He gave him his sandwich. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Elijah nodded and starting eating his sandwich.

"You're welcome." Phoenix smiled a little at him before taking a bite of his own sandwich. He heard Olivia's cell phone ring from the bedroom. He washed his plate and then Elijah's after he finished his sandwich. "Want me to put you to bed?"

Elijah shrugged. "Is mommy up? I like it when she puts me to bed."

Phoenix nodded. "I'll go see if she's awake." He patted him on the shoulder and went to their bedroom. He closed the door behind him seeing Olivia pulling on jeans over her panties and talking on the phone.

Olivia turned around spotting him and waved a little before grabbing her zip-up hoodie. "Sweetie I just need you to calm down. I'll be there as soon as possible." Olivia said into the phone. Phoenix waved back and sat down on the bed watching her. Olivia finally hung up the phone. "Hey." She smiled at him. "You ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just couldn't sleep. You have to go?"

"Yeah. A victim thinks she saw her attacker outside." She gave him a kiss. "I have to go."

"Elijah is up. He wants you to put him to bed." He got off the bed.

Olivia took his dog tag off her neck and placed it on the nightstand. "Can you do it?"

"He wants you." Phoenix shrugged. "I would gladly I just don't know his ways yet."

Olivia grabbed her gun and badge. "Just stroke his hair. That gets him sleepy. Don't give him food, that wakes him up."

Phoenix put his head down. "Too late. He came out looking for food and I made him a sandwich. I'm horrible at this."

Olivia gave him a hug. "No you're not. It's not a big deal. You're a good father. Watch TV with him and he will fall asleep."

Phoenix nodded a little and gave her a kiss. "Thanks. Go to work."

Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss. "I'll call you later. Love you."

"You too." He nodded and let go of her. "Be careful."

Olivia nodded and went out of the room. She spotted Elijah sitting on the counter top dangling his small feet. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi mommy." He waved.

Olivia went over to him and put him down on the ground. "Daddy is going to put you to sleep ok?"

"Why can't you do it?" He whined.

"I have to go to work." She told him and kissed him on the head. "Be good for dad ok?"

Elijah pouted a little. "Fine. Bye."

Olivia gave him a kiss and hugged him. "Hug me young man." Elijah hugged her back. "I love you."

"You too." He mumbled.

Olivia got up and stroked his hair before waving at Phoenix in the doorway and then left the house.

Phoenix pulled on a t-shirt. "Sleepy?"

Elijah shrugged a little and walked to the couch. "I'm gonna watch TV."

Phoenix sat down next to him. "Mind if I watch with you?"

Elijah shook his head. "No." He laid down and put his head on Phoenix's lap.

Phoenix gently stroked his hair as his wife told him to get their son to sleep. Couple minutes later Elijah was sound asleep. Phoenix turned the TV off and gently picked up Elijah to carry him to his room.

He put him down in his bed and covered him with the blanket. He looked around his room at the pictures of his birthday parties. Some were with him, Max and Casey. Most were him and Olivia together. He took a deep breath hating himself for not being able to be in one picture for his son's birthday.

He glanced over at Elijah again and gently kissed him on the head. "Goodnight buddy." He whispered.

Elijah moved a little. "Goodnight daddy." He mumbled and turned to the side.

Phoenix grinned and left his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey came into the apartment and placed her briefcase down. It was only noon but she didn't have any more cases and could easily do research from home. She went into her room and spotted Max asleep with Zach in his arms. She smiled a little and started to change her clothes.

She sat down on the bed to take her boots off. She felt Max sneak his hand to her waist and slowly move his hand under her shirt. She smirked a little and just pulled his hand out.

Max smiled and kept his eyes closed as he attempted to feel his wife up again. He felt her tight stomach and moved his hand up to cup her breast.

Casey let out a small laugh and slapped his hand. "Stop it."

"It's a monster." He whispered and put his hand through the top of her shirt and pretended to do puppets with it.

Casey smiled and kissed his hand. "Get the monster out of my shirt. He can come back tonight when we're alone."

Max took his hand out of her shirt. "I can arrange that."

Casey turned around and kissed Zach on the head. "What's wrong with him? Sick?"

"No. Why? Does he look sick?" Max asked.

"No. He is sleeping at 12 in the afternoon. Normally he doesn't sleep that late. He naps around 2."

"Oh." Max nodded. "He woke up earlier today, I didn't want to make him sleep so I woke up with him."

Casey nodded and stroked Zach's hair. "Well when he wakes up we have to go see Phoenix. He came back yesterday."

Max smirked. "He owes me lots of money."

Casey shook her head and got up to take her skirt off. "Baby you know Zach will be up late tonight right?"

"Well I wasn't going to force him to sleep." Max rolled his eyes. "I think that's border line abuse. Force some Nyquil on him." He laughed a little.

Casey shook her head again and grabbed jeans. "You could have at least kept him up longer so he doesn't throw off his routine. Now he is going to be up until 1 and sleep till 10."

Max shook his head. "You wanted me to force the poor kid to be awake? You are abusive aren't you?"

Casey gave him a mean look. "Lucky Zach is on you. I'd throw something at you and don't call me that."

He smiled a little. "Ok. Sorry." Zach started waking up and looked up at Max. Max pretended to be asleep right away. Zach laughed a little put his finger by Max's face. "BOO!" Zach jumped and then laughed again.

Casey smirked and went over to them. "Hello Zachary."

"Hi mommy." Zach held out his arms. Casey took him and rested him on her hip.

Max shook his head. "No jumping on me."

Casey winked at Zach and instantly jumped on Max's stomach. Max let out a groan. "We are going to see Aunt Olivia today. Cool?" Casey asked her son.

Zach nodded. "Yeah. Mommy guess what we did today?"

"What's that?"

"Daddy took me to the zoo this morning. We saw penguins and big tigers." Zach told her excitedly.

"You did? Have fun?"

Zach nodded. "We also bought popcorn."

"Did you throw some at daddy?" Casey smiled and kissed her son.

"Yeah. Then he threw it back at me." Zach started laughing at that hysterically and started to jump on the bed.

"Honey don't jump on the bed." Casey told him.

"You don't jump on me." Max pushed her off his stomach once Zach was out of her arms.

Casey sat on the floor and shook her head. "Why do you encourage him?"

"Because Mommy doesn't give me any." Max got up and jumped on the bed by Zach.

"Oh when that bed breaks you're the one sleeping on the floor and I'm sleeping on the couch." She got off the floor.

Max jumped off the bed and onto the ground. "Zach jump off." He held out his arms.

"Max!" Casey yelled at him. Zach jumped off the bed and right into Max's arms. "Go get him ready."

Max smiled and put Zach on his back. "Give mommy a kiss so she will love us again." He said in a baby voice.

Zach leaned in and gave Casey a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

Casey shook her head knowing Max knew she got less mad when Zach hugged her or kissed her. "You too. It's your daddy who is crazy."

Max pouted a little. "Love you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Casey rolled her eyes pushed his head away playfully. "You too."

Max laughed and carried Zach out of the room to get him dressed. Casey started to look through her closet to find a shirt to wear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix laid on the couch with Olivia in his arms. Olivia looked up at him. "Kayla is coming over today to see Elijah."

"Kayla?" Phoenix questioned.

"Elijah's mom." Olivia whispered. "Remember?"

"Oh." Phoenix nodded. "Yeah I remember now. Has she been coming over all the time or what?"

"No. I talked to her a couple days ago. She asked if she could stop by and see how he was. So I agreed. Cool?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah. That's cool."

They heard the doorbell. Olivia got up. "I got it." She went to the door and opened it. She smiled at Casey standing there. "Forget the rest of them?"

"No. Max took Zach through the back so he can sneak up on Phoenix." Casey came in. "Wants to scare him."

"Hi Casey." Phoenix waved from the couch.

"Well guess Max will be disappointed" Casey laughed a little and went over to Phoenix. Phoenix got up and gave her a hug. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." Phoenix nodded.

Max opened the back door and shook his head. "Now he decides to sit in the house." He had Zach on his back. "Miss the Air Conditioning while in Iraq my friend?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did." Phoenix smirked and shook hands with Max. "Hi Zach." He messed with Zach's brown hair.

"Hi" Zach waved. "Hi Aunt Olivia."

Max playfully tossed Zach on the couch. He touched Phoenix's buzz cut. "You look like a moron."

Phoenix pushed his hand away. "Well it's good to be home."

Casey slapped Max on the back. "I'm going to see the girls. Zach you coming with?" Casey held her hand out.

"Yeah." Zach took her hand and let his mom lead him up the stairs.

Max watched them go into the room and he instantly hugged Phoenix. "I missed you. I didn't want to hug another man in front of Zach but I missed you big papa."

Phoenix laughed and pushed him off. Olivia laughed also at Max's goofiness and went to the kitchen.

Max sat down on the couch. "Hey did you two want us to leave so you guys can do the dirty game?"

Phoenix looked over at him. "No. We are not you. We are adults."

"Right." Max nodded. "You spank it at night time. Got it."

Olivia shook her head. "You miss talking like that Max? You know? When your wife isn't around to hit you?"

"Sometimes." Max answered honestly. "She sets me in line. I can't describe sex positions in front of her unless we are alone. I had two years of talking nice. It's man time."

Olivia shook her head and heard the doorbell. "Phoenix get your perverted friend out of here."

"Hey I thought we were friends also Olivia." Max called over to her as she went to answer the door. "Women. Can't live with them…well can't live with them."

Phoenix laughed. "Be nice. This lady is Elijah's biological mom. Just be cool." He said in a low voice.

Max nodded. "I'm always cool around the ladies."

Olivia opened the door and smiled at Kayla. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good." Kayla smiled. "You?"

Max froze hearing the voice. "Oh uh"

Phoenix looked over at him. "Oh uh? What do you mean oh uh?" He whispered "You didn't." Max looked at him with a small smile. "Oh uh." Phoenix closed his eyes knowing that was Max's reaction when one of his one night stands showed up.

Olivia led Kayla over. "I'm good. Phoenix came back yesterday."

Phoenix got up from the hands to shake hands with her. "Hey Kayla. Nice seeing you again."

Kayla shook his hand. "You too."

Olivia tapped Max on the back. "Say hi." Max slowly got up and turned around. "Kayla this is our friend-"

"Max." Kayla stated in shock.

Max gulped. "Hi Kayla."

"I'm surprised you didn't forget." She smiled.

"No. I did not forget." Max smiled a little.

Olivia looked over at Phoenix knowing Max slept with a lot of women. Phoenix nodded a little knowing what Olivia was thinking.

Kayla looked over at Olivia. "This is…rather ironic."

Olivia smiled a little being confused. "Why?"

"Well I came over to see Elijah and Max is here." Kayla answered with a shrug.

Olivia stared at her for a second and she gulped at what she came up with. There was no way Max fathered Elijah. Was there? Elijah was only a couple months older then Zach. Max would have had to cheat on Casey to be the father of Elijah. Would he cheat on Casey?

Max looked confused this time. "Can't be that ironic."

Olivia instantly grabbed Phoenix by the arm and pulled him to the side. She whispered her theory in his ear knowing Phoenix knew about everything Max did. She needed him to disprove her idea.

Phoenix looked over at her and then Max. No way. He wouldn't. Casey meant the world to him.

Kayla kept looking at Max. Max looked extremely confused. "What?" He asked confusingly since everyone was looking at him.

Olivia just looked at Max's bright blue eyes. Elijah had very bright blue eyes and brown hair also. "Kayla…you don't mind if we ask who is Elijah's father do you?"

"I was just about to ask you if you knew." Kayla answered and looked over at Max. Everyone looked at Max.

Max thought for a second being confused but then figured it out. "No!" He yelled. "Wow. No."

Phoenix heard a small noise and looked up. He spotted Casey standing by the stairs listening to the whole conversation. "Max." He said in a low voice.

Max looked at him and looked at what Phoenix was looking at. He spotted his wife standing there with tears in her eyes. "Baby."

Casey said nothing and went back to the room. She came out with Zach in her arms and went down the stairs.

Max went over to her. "Casey I'm so sorry."

Casey ignored him and went over to Kayla. "It's true?"

Kayla nodded a little. "I'm sorry."

Casey said nothing else and walked out of the house.

Olivia quickly went after her best friend.

Kayla looked over at Max. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to find out this way."

Max sat down in the kitchen and just put his head down.

Phoenix placed his hand on Kayla's back. "C'mon let's go see Elijah." He led her up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia caught up to Casey before she slammed the door shut. "Case."

"Don't Olivia." Casey shook her head and got in the car.

Olivia kneeled down by her. "I don't know what you are going through but I do know you have a son." She whispered so Zach didn't here her in the backseat. "He shouldn't hate his father if you do."

Casey looked over at her. "My husband fathered your child. He cheated on me and fathered someone else's child. I don't even know how to react." She whispered.

Olivia nodded and got up. "I know this is bad but it could be worse. You and I know that. We see it everyday. Max is a good father."

Casey nodded. "He is a good father. He just isn't a good man. I don't want a bad man raising my son." She shut the door and drove off.


	17. I can't regret that

Max walked into the apartment hurriedly to find his wife. "Case? Casey?"

Casey came out of the bedroom looking furious. "What?"

"Your home." He nodded. "Can we talk?"

"No."

"Where's Zach?" He asked and looked around.

"He is with my parents." She answered angrily.

"Oh so you're parents know now?"

"Yes. I figured I tell them how right they were about you." Casey shook her head and walked past him.

"Look I'm really sorry."

"I don't care anymore." She shook her head and went to the fridge. "We have been through this so many times that in the end it doesn't matter."

"So you forgive me?" He asked confused.

She slammed the fridge shut and turned to look at him. "Did you just ask me if I forgive you for cheating on me and fathering someone else's baby?"

He opened his mouth to say something but decided to keep quiet.

Casey shoved him in the chest. "What? Nothing to say?"

He took a step back.

She slapped him across the face and pushed him again. "Say something Max! You're good at smooth talking women aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him down on the kitchen table. He fell on it. She let go of him and got off. "You're pathetic."

He got off the table. "I'm so sorry."

She slapped him across the face again. "I never wanted to regret you. My parents talked crap about you and I still stuck by you believing you weren't the asshole they said you were. You are so damn clever aren't you?"

He shook his head. "It's not like that."

"They told me not to bother with you but I thought maybe they had you wrong. I figured I know my Max better then them. He changed. You can't change!"

He said nothing again.

Casey paced around. "My mother said cheaters don't change. I can't believe I was so ignorant not to believe her."

"I'm not a cheater. Not anymore at least." He said quietly.

Casey looked over at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not a cheater." He repeated. "I was just overwhelmed at the time. I slept Kayla when I found out you were engaged before and didn't tell me."

Casey nodded. "So in your sick, little, twisted mind you thought cheating on me was equivalent?" She yelled.

"Well now I don't." He answered. All a sudden she threw a glass at him. He duct and covered his head as it shattered on the wall behind him. "Damn it Casey! That almost hit me!"

"Really?" Casey picked up another glass.

"Don't!" He yelled. "Have you lost it? What are you gonna tear the whole place down?"

She threw the glass by his feet. He jumped as it shattered. "What's wrong Max? Can't handle it? I thought you were a tough man that got off on getting what he wanted."

He backed away. "Casey calm down. I'm really sorry."

She walked toward him. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you are sorry! I don't care if you are sorry! I don't care if you cry! I don't care about this relationship and I don't care about you!"

Max just stared at her in shock. He never saw her act this way. He wasn't sure how to react. "You still care about Zach. He is our son."

Casey shook her head. "No. He is my son. You are done with him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She whispered angrily. "I don't want you near him."

"What are you going to do raise him by yourself?" He asked.

"I got family. They will gladly help me. More then you got."

His mouth dropped open not believing she would go that far. "C'mon don't"

"What? Did I hurt your feelings?" She walked over to him and looked up at him. "You going to cry?"

He kept quiet hating this part of his wife. It was the part that didn't care about him at all. Even when they fought before she would never bring up the family he didn't have. "No."

She nodded. "When I file for divorce I'm filing for sole custody."

"Casey don't. Please." He whispered. "C'mon he is my son also."

"What about your other son Max?" Casey shoved him against the wall. "You are a pathetic excuse for a man. Your father wouldn't be very proud." She went to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist angrily.

"Don't talk about my father." He whispered angrily. "Don't you dare say that to me again."

Casey felt his grip tighten. "Stop it."

"What?" He mocked. "Going to cry." He pushed her hand away. "Sucks don't it?"

Casey shook her head. "You cheated on me. I can't ignore that."

"No!" He yelled. "You can move on! But of course you wont because you have to be perfect little Casey to your family and have a perfect marriage! You knew from the start this wasn't going to work because I am not perfect!"

"You screwed this up not me!" She yelled again. "You are a damn screw up Max! You always will be! When I met you, you didn't have a family and when I leave you, you won't either."

In an instant he had her by the neck and against the wall. "Casey I told you not to bring that up." He whispered as his arm shook from holding his wife. "Please don't bring that up."

Casey just stared at him angrily. "What? Are you going to hit me? Go ahead hit me baby. I will get custody of Zach much faster."

He punched the wall by her head. Casey jumped a little. "I would never hurt you intentionally." He let go of her neck. Casey pushed him. He pressed his body on hers. "Don't push me again. I want to talk. I don't want to fight with you. Especially not physically."

"Get off Max" She tried to push him off her.

He didn't move. "Stop it."

"Get off!" She yelled and pushed him again. "Get off me!"

Suddenly their door opened and Ryan ran in hearing the commotion. Casey was still fighting Max and he just had his body against her. Ryan grabbed Max by the back of the shirt and yanked him off his little sister.

Max fell to the ground since he wasn't as strong as Ryan. Ryan kicked him in the ribs. "You want to cheat on her again?" Ryan kicked him again. Max let out a groan.

Casey pushed Ryan back. "Leave him alone!"

Max held his ribs and wrapped his arms around his stomach as he spit blood out.

Ryan noticed Max slowly start to get up. "Don't you fucking get up."

Casey stood in front of her brother. "Get out Ryan."

Max held his stomach and wiped the blood of his lip. He gently touched Casey's shoulder. "I think we need to fight in private. This isn't going to work." He teased.

Ryan slugged him across the face. Max fell again. Ryan kicked him again. Casey tried to push him off but her brother was much stronger. The last kick ended up right at Max's head.

Max started bleeding from the mouth and nose and quickly passed out.

Casey spotted her husband and pushed her brother away. "Stop it!"

Ryan just stared at Max completely knocked out. "Let's go Casey." He grabbed her hand.

She pulled her hand away. "I can't leave him." She went over to her husband and kneeled down. "Max." She touched his cheek. "Wake up."

"Casey lets go!" Ryan yelled at her. "You're going to divorce him anyway."

"Get out Ryan!" Casey yelled back. "He could have a concussion; I can't just leave my bloody husband on the floor." She got up and went to get ice and a towel. She came back and placed ice on his head and wiped the blood from his face.

Ryan shook his head and left the apartment.

Casey placed Max's head on her lap. "C'mon wake up. Please. You have to wake up." She whispered. "I'm sorry." She rubbed his chest. "I forgive you ok? Just wake up for me." She felt bad knowing it was her fault her husband was completely knocked out.

She finally pulled out her phone and called an ambulance knowing he had a concussion. She wiped her eyes and watched her husband in her lap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix stared at his butt in the mirror. His jeans were unzipped and only his butt was hanging out.

Olivia came into their bathroom and spotted him. "Do I want to know?"

"I would like to." He mumbled. "I hope there isn't a scar on here after it heals."

She went over to him and touched his chest. "I can kiss it to make it better."

He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her against his body. "Is that right?"

She nodded and softly kissed him. "Now pull those pants up."

He rolled his eyes and pulled his pants up. He zipped them up and gave her a kiss. "You ok with that whole…Max thing?"

"Am ok that your best friend cheated on my best friend? No I'm not." She rolled her eyes and put her hair in a ponytail. "He is a pig. He cheated on her while they were engaged, that's really wrong."

"You cheated on me while we were married." He defended. "You had your reasons and he had his."

"You're defending him?" Olivia asked in disbelief. "Phoenix he…" She lowered her voice. "He fathered our child."

"So what?" Phoenix asked. "I don't agree with him cheating but that's no reason to call him a pig."

"It isn't? He slept with every woman in this city-"

"Including you."

Olivia opened her mouth in shock and shook her head. "I am not arguing with you. This is the wrong time to argue."

"Why because I just came back? Olivia if you got something to tell me then do it. I don't want us to ignore each other all day, then at night we will argue a little more and end up having sex. Just tell me what you want to say."

Olivia laughed. "Oh so now were automatically going to have make-up sex? You already planned this out hot shot?"

He shrugged a little. "That is our MO. It wouldn't hurt either."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're an ass." She turned to leave but stopped to look at him for a second. "That I love." She went out of the bathroom.

Phoenix smiled and followed her out. "Olivia he made a mistake. I know it was wrong but I can't say I regret him doing it because we wouldn't have Elijah if he didn't."

Olivia started picking up the toys the kids left in their room. "I know that. I just hate that he hurt Casey."

"So this isn't a moral thing? It's a best friend thing? You could have said that."

"Yeah right." She shook her head. "You stick up for your buddies Phoenix. If Casey cheated on him you would be calling her a slut."

"No." He shook his head. "Not slut. A whore. You're the only slut around here." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

Olivia threw a stuffed toy at him. "Jerk-off"

He laughed and hugged her from the back. "Slut that I love." He gave her a kiss on the neck.

"I would kick your ass right now but you already got shot there." She teased with a small laugh and tossed the toys on her bed before turning around to kiss him.

Their door opened and Jacob came in. He rolled his eyes seeing they were making out. "Olivia you have an idiot on your face."

Olivia and Phoenix softly broke the kiss. "What do you want?" Olivia questioned and didn't turn to look at her brother in-law.

Jacob held up the house phone. "It's Casey. She's hysterical."

Olivia quickly pulled away from her husband and grabbed the phone. "Casey honey."

"Max is in the hospital."

"What?" Olivia asked in confusion. "What happened? I need you to calm down honey."

"My brother came and I don't know how but they fought and they said Max has a concussion." Casey answered through tears.

"Ok. What hospital?" Olivia asked. Phoenix looked over at her immediately.

"St. Mark's."

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Olivia told her. "Just stay calm." She hung up the phone and tossed it to Jacob. "Can you watch the kids?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "What happened?"

"Max is in the hospital." Olivia answered and opened her drawer to find a shirt.

"What the hell did she do to him?" Phoenix questioned.

Olivia shook her head and took her shirt off. Jacob quickly turned around. "She said something about her brother and Max fighting. Max has a concussion."

"I always hated that Ryan son of a bitch." Phoenix grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on.

Jacob shook his head. "I knew that guy was going to put him in the hospital or kill him sooner or later."

Olivia pulled her shoes on. "Call us if you need anything." She told Jacob before grabbing her car keys.

Phoenix pulled his shoes on and followed his wife out the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat in the hospital with her foot tapping on the floor nervously. She kept wiping her tears away and waiting for someone to get to the hospital.

Jill came over to her with Zach in her arms. "Hey sweetie."

Casey got up and took her son. "Thanks."

"Is he ok?" Her sister questioned. Casey only called her sister and no other family.

"I don't know." Casey shook her head and stroked Zach's hair. "Hey honey."

"Hi." Zach rested his head on her shoulder. "How did daddy get hurt?"

"He fell." Casey answered and kissed him on the head.

Phoenix and Olivia came into the hospital. Olivia quickly went over to Casey and Phoenix stood behind them being quiet.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I just feel like crap."

Olivia nodded and gently took Zach. "Is it ok if Uncle Phoenix watches you while I talk to mommy?" Zach nodded a little. "Honey watch him." Olivia gave him to Phoenix. She, Jill and Casey went down the hall for coffee.

Phoenix held him and looked at the same piercing blue eyes Elijah and Max had. "Hey buddy."

"Hi." Zach answered and played with the string on Phoenix's hoodie.

Phoenix sat down on the chair with Zach in his lap.

"Is my daddy going to be ok?" Zach asked looking up at him.

Phoenix bit his bottom lip. "Yeah."

Zach got off his lap and sat down on the ground to tie his own shoe.

"Need help?" Phoenix questioned.

"No." He answered and played with his shoe laces.

Phoenix sat there and just watched him until the girls returned.

Casey kneeled down and put Zach on the chair as he kept playing with his shoe. Phoenix kept quiet and put his head down.

Casey glanced over at Phoenix but said nothing.

Olivia sat down by Phoenix and Casey. She was in the middle of her two best friends and felt very awkward with the high emotions.

Olivia slapped his knee. He looked over at her. She jerked her head to Casey. Phoenix shook his head. She gave him a warning look. Phoenix rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He spoke up looking at Casey.

Casey nodded a little. "Thanks. You too."

Phoenix nodded. "Thanks." He kept quiet again.

Olivia rolled her eyes and decided not to push either one of them.

The doctor came out. "Maximus Edwards?"

Casey quickly got up. "I'm his wife. Is he ok?"

The doctor looked at everyone waiting for an answer. "He will be fine. I need to show you something. Can you come with me though?"

Casey quickly nodded and glanced at Zach before following the doctor down the hall.

The doctor led her into an office and closed the door behind her. "He has a minor concussion; couple fractured ribs and lost a couple pints of blood but should be fine. However he will temporarily have memory loss."

"What do you mean temporarily?"

"He will remember soon but right now he doesn't know what happened in the last 48 hours."

Casey nodded a little being somewhat glad he didn't remember all the details. "Why am I in here though? You could have told me this out there."

The doctor turned on the light to show the X-rays. "He has scaring on his skull. It indicates he was beaten as a kid."

Casey looked over at him in shock. "What? Maybe it's from this accident."

"No. Mrs. Edwards the scars are healed. The way they are healed shows they were made when he was about a teenager. Before his body grew."

"So he got in fights?"

"Not necessarily. It's from blunt objects to the head. Kicking. Slamming his head into tables, walls. Anything. My best guess is he was abused multiple times."

Casey closed her eyes to that. He told her he had sex with his teacher but said it was consensual. She knew he lied to ignore the truth. "Anything else?"

"No." The doctor answered. "I figured you didn't want all your friends to know."

Casey nodded and shook hands with him. "Thank you."

"No problem. He is in room 172."

Casey nodded and left the office. She wiped her tears and went to Max's room instantly. His head was bandaged up and he was awake. "Hey." She said quietly.

He looked over at her with a smirk. "Hey baby."

Casey smiled a little and sat down by him. She knew he didn't even know he fathered Elijah or why he was even in the hospital. She wasn't going to remind him. "How you doing?"

"Been better. The doctor said I got into a fight."

"Yeah." She nodded a little.

"Did I win?" He asked with a smile and took her hand.

Casey bit her bottom lip wanting to ask him about the abuse when he was a kid but tried not to. At least not yet. She just gave him a kiss. "Hurting?"

He shrugged a little. "Just my head."

Casey nodded and just held his hand. She was still mad about the affair but was trying her best to help him out since she felt guilty about the reason he was in the hospital.


	18. Face your problems

Max laid on the couch in his sweats as he watched the TV. Casey was in the kitchen doing some paperwork from the insurance company about Max's hospital bill.

Max got off the couch and went over to her. "Hey." He sat down by her.

She didn't even look up. "Hey." She repeated quietly.

"I'm not getting headaches anymore." He told her with a small smile.

"Good." Casey nodded and kept her focus on the form.

"Zach is asleep, you know what we could do to celebrate?" he tried to take her hand.

She pulled it away. "I'm busy Max."

"How about a kiss then?" He moved closer and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

She once again moved away. "Stop it."

Max let out a deep breath. "Well ok." He sat there for a couple minutes and watched her fill out the paperwork. "Do you need help?"

"No." She answered.

He nodded. "Do you need me to write a check or anything?"

"Nope." She answered.

Max nodded and got up to look through the fridge. "You want me to make food?" He asked.

"Not hungry."

He closed the fridge and leaned on the counter top to look at her. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

She finally looked up at him. "Like what?"

"I don't know, you're being distant." He answered. "Is it something at work?"

She placed her pen down. "You never told me why you couldn't handle hearing about rape cases. Why?"

He crossed his arms on his chest. "I wasn't aware people liked to hear about rapes. I just don't think it's something you talk about over dinner."

"You have a major problem with rape."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Max your body freezes up when I mention a child getting hurt by an adult."

He shifted his body weight. "You're uncomfortable with it also."

She nodded and got up to go over to him. "I am uncomfortable. Normal people are uncomfortable with it. You…you're frightened by it."

He shook his head. "No. I just…why are we talking about this? This has nothing to do with you being distant."

She took his hands in hers gently. "The doctor said you had scaring on your skull. He said you got it when you were a kid."

Max instantly shook his head. "That's nothing. I don't want to talk about that."

"You have to tell me what happened." She whispered.

He pulled away. "No." He answered sternly and went to the bedroom.

Casey followed him. He had to tell her sooner or later. She waited long enough. She gently closed the door behind her. "Max…please tell me. We can figure it out together."

He shook his head as he paced around. "I don't want to talk about that! I'm not going to talk about it!"

"You have to." She whispered. "You kept this in too long."

He shook his head. "No. I just have to forget it."

"I'm your wife, you have to tell me."

"No!"

Casey just stared at him. "Do you want to know what you forgot with your memory loss?"

He stopped pacing around. "What?"

She licked her lips gently. "I found out you cheated on me."

His mouth dropped. "What?" He asked in a whisper. "So you put me in the hospital?"

Casey shook her head. "Not me. Ryan. You guys got in a fight; he kicked the hell out of you and gave you a concussion."

Max bit his bottom lip as he started breathing harder. "Is there more?"

Casey wiped her eyes. "You are the father of Elijah."

Max's mouth dropped. "What?"

"That's how I found out."

He shook his head. "No. I can't be." He noticed her tears. He instantly went over to her. "I…I'm sorry I cheated on you. I'm so sorry Casey."

She shook her head. "Forget it."

"I was upset that you didn't tell me you were engaged before. I'm sorry."

"Tell me what happened to you as a kid."

He shook his head. "I can't. I won't."

Casey just stared at him. "Will you see a shrink then? I want you to talk to someone about this."

He shook his head. "No. I don't need help. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Me too then." She wiped her eyes. "I want you to move out by tomorrow."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I will not have you by Zach when you're screwed up like this."

"I'm a good father. I can handle this. I'm fine."

"Your hands are shaking how traumatized you are." She whispered.

He looked down at his hands shaken from freight of thinking about what he went through. He quickly made fists to make them stop and shoved them in his pockets. "That's nothing. C'mon I will forget about this. Just give me a few days."

She shook her head. "No. You need someone to talk with you. I don't care if it's not me. Anyone. Talk to Phoenix or Olivia if you want. I want you to work this out." She whispered. "I'm willing to forget about the whole cheating thing if you get some help."

"I don't need help!" He yelled angrily.

Casey just stared at him. "I want you out of the apartment by tomorrow Max. Away from Zach."

He looked at her in disbelief. "I'll make this easier for you." He grabbed his wallet and car keys and left the room. He said nothing else and stormed out of the apartment.

Casey ran a hand through her hair and slowly sat down on the bed. She didn't want it to come to this but it was for his best interest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Days Later…**

Phoenix parked his car in the deserted yard. He got out and looked at the huge house that was out of New York. He knew it was Max's parent's house that he never wanted to sell. It was extremely old and wasn't touched for more than 30 years.

He softly stepped on the creaky stairs being scared they were completely rotted. He went up the porch and was about to knock on the door but knew it wasn't locked in 30 years. He turned the knob and slowly came in. "Max?"

He looked around and spotted old pictures of Max's parents. No matter how many times his parent's lawyer tried to sell the mansion, Max wouldn't allow it. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere.

He went up the stairs and slowly opened the door to a bedroom that used to be his parent's room. It was the cleanest room and most well kept room in the house. Phoenix spotted Max wrapped up in a blanket on the bed. "Max"

Max didn't move. He stared out the window and kept quiet.

Phoenix knew Max had somewhat of a germ-phobia. This was his way of punishing himself. "Dude c'mon, you can't stay here."

Max shook his head. "It's fine. This is who I am. It's all I have anyway."

"You have a wife and a son." Phoenix reminded him. "Two sons but…I mean…I don't know if you want custody of Elijah but-"

"No." Max cut him off. "I'm not going to take your son away."

Phoenix nodded gratefully. "Thanks man." He said in a low voice and sat down by him. "Look stay with us, we have a guest bedroom."

"No. It's weird enough knowing he is my son. He is your son, you raised him. I have Zach." He whispered. "I miss him though. I miss her also."

Phoenix nodded. "It will get better. At least get a hotel. You can't stay here. It's not improvement."

Max wrapped the blanket more around himself. "She kicked me out of my own apartment. I bought that apartment. I have no more family left. They were all I had. I can't help but think of suicide everyday."

Phoenix gently took the blanket of him and pulled him up. "C'mon." He led him out of the room and down the stairs. Max didn't protest as Phoenix made him get in the passenger side of his car. Phoenix got in his side and drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix parked the car in front of his house. He looked over at Max. "Stay with us for a couple days."

"I don't want to get in the way."

"You're not." Phoenix assured him. "The girls are mostly at school or playing games with the next door neighbor, Liv is at work all the time anyway."

"What about Elijah?"

"He is either with me or my parents. Don't worry about that." Phoenix nodded. "You'll have your own room. A clean room."

Max nodded a little and got out of the car. Phoenix got out also and led him into the huge house. He looked around making sure the house was empty. He was sure Max's dirty clothes, messy hair and unshaven appearance were going to cause a few raised eyebrows. "C'mon." He motioned to him.

Max came into the house and let his best friend lead him up the stairs. "Thanks."

"You have nothing to thank me for. You would have done the same if Olivia kicked my ass out." Phoenix smirked and opened the spare bedroom. "You're across Ella and Evelyn, they won't bother though, they are only in their bedroom when they need to sleep."

Max nodded and laid down on the bed. "Comfy. Not like I'm going to be doing any sleep but it's great for depression."

Phoenix smirked. "How about you take a shower or at least get in clean clothes?"

"I have no clothes. All my stuff is at the apartment."

Phoenix opened a closet where some of his stuff was in. "My jeans won't fit you but I got some sweats in here. Feel free to borrow any of my t-shirts."

Max nodded a little. "I don't feel up for a shower right now. Can I just lay here?"

"Yeah man." Phoenix nodded. "I'll be downstairs making dinner before the lady gets home. If you need anything just call." Max just nodded as Phoenix closed the door and went back downstairs.

Phoenix started making food when he heard the front door open. He tilted his head to the side and saw Olivia coming in with a lot of files in her hands. He quickly went over and helped her out.

"Thanks honey." She gave him a kiss and closed the door behind her.

"No problem." He answered and put the stack of files on the table. "You heard what happened with Casey and Max?"

"Yeah." She brushed her bangs off her forehead. "That's why I have so many files. Casey asked me to look at the files from the Edward's car accident. See if there was anything suspicious or anyone suspicious involved. Also the foster care Max was in."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Why is she digging through his business?" he looked through some of the files.

"She's his wife. She has the right to know." Olivia told him. "I would look through your business if you were hiding something."

Phoenix looked up at her and then back at the papers. "Still, this is a little too nosey don't you think?"

"I'm just trying to help. Don't shoot the messenger." Olivia held her hands up and took her holster off.

"Well I'm glad we're in the giving mood." He lowered his voice. "I let Max stay in the guest bedroom upstairs."

Olivia just stared at him. "And that's not interfering or taking sides?"

"Oh c'mon. He was sleeping in his parent's crappy house for two nights. I couldn't just let him stay there. That place is about to get taken over by rats any day now." He whispered. "You would have done the same for Casey."

"It's different. Casey didn't cheat on him or refuse to get help even when it concerned their kid."

"Oh and that's not taking sides?" Phoenix rolled his eyes and started making the food again. "I don't know what he went through as a kid but if it's so bad that he lived in that place, refuses to get help and is depressed for Casey and Zach. Then I think it's best to leave it alone."

"It's not for us to say." She went over to him and placed her hands on his waist. "He needs to talk to someone about the abuse and he refuses to. That's going to make their marriage worse if he keeps something big as that away from her."

Phoenix looked over his shoulder at her. "Abuse?"

"The doctor told Casey that Max has scaring on his skull by blows to the head when he was little. She confronted him and he refused to talk about it."

Phoenix shook his head. "I still think nothing good will come from this little search but bad things."

"Them being honest and open about things is a good thing." Olivia told him and got quiet for a second realizing something. She instantly went over to the files.

Phoenix turned to look at her seeing her looking through the files very fast. "What are you doing?"

Olivia opened some files. "Max normally connects with woman by something physical. It's normally sex. We always thought it was just because he was a dog" Phoenix rolled his eyes. "But what if it's because some woman abused him sexually and that's the only way he knows how to connect with women."

Phoenix shook his head and went over to her. He grabbed the file from her hands and put it down. "Listen Sherlock, you don't need to make everything an SVU case. Just relax and leave him alone."

Olivia looked up at him. "I'm right. You know it."

"I don't care if you're right. I don't care if you're bored and just making shit up. I certainly don't care for Casey's little mind games she's playing on him. After her brother put him in the hospital, she wants to break him down completely? Now I know you don't agree with that."

Olivia took her files back. "Excuse me; I will be in my office working. Bring me food when you're finished being a drama queen." She smiled a little and walked away.

Phoenix let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes. He went back to making food.

He finally finished making the food. He placed some on a plate and carried it to Olivia's office. He went in and handed it to her. "Here you go dear." He mumbled.

Olivia took the plate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome you evil woman." He kissed her on the cheek and saw she was writing down notes about the cases. "Why can't you leave this alone?"

"Because Casey asked me for a favor. She wants to know what happened."

"And I want to know who killed my father in that car accident but isn't life a bitch. I also would like to know what went wrong with my mom's labor; want to solve that for me too?"

Olivia looked up at him. "If I was a doctor I would. And I thought they knew who was in the car accident with your dad."

"No. It was a hit and run." He answered quietly and started to look around the books in the shelves.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Didn't mean to bring it up."

He shook his head and went back over to her. He kneeled down by her. "Please don't keep going with this investigation. You feel bad now that you just brought that up; imagine how it will be when Max breaks down because you revealed the truth." He whispered as he took her hand. "Please just let it go. Just tell Casey you couldn't find anything." He placed her hand on his heart. "For me."

Olivia looked at him for a second and then nodded. "Ok. I'll stop." She whispered. "We just want to help him though."

"Forcing him to open up won't help him." Phoenix kissed her on the head and got up. "I'm going to go check on Max." He left when Olivia nodded.

Olivia sat there for a second when she heard the doorbell. She got up and went to answer it. To her surprise Casey was standing there with Zach in her arms. "Casey."

"Hey." Casey nodded. Olivia just nodded back but didn't move. "Um…you going to invite us in?"

Olivia thought about it. "Well…no."

"Excuse me?"

"Um…" Olivia looked over her shoulder then back at her friend. "Max is here."

Zach instantly grinned. "Daddy is here?" He yelled out. "Let's go see him mommy!" he jumped out of her arms and was about to run in when Olivia grabbed him.

"You stay with your mom ok?" Olivia told him and patted the little boy on the back. She looked up at Casey. "I'll tell Phoenix you're here." Olivia left the door open and went up the stairs. She slowly opened the bedroom door. "Phoenix." She whispered and motioned for him to join her.

Phoenix got off the floor where he was watching TV and trying to get Max to watch. He went outside and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

"Casey came over." Olivia whispered. "I don't think it's time for them to see each other."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's for us to say."

"Max is a mess. Zach shouldn't see him that way."

Phoenix nodded. "I'll tell him to clean up." He went into the room again before Olivia could protest.

Olivia took a deep breath and went back downstairs. Casey was sitting on the couch with Zach next to her.

Zach spoke up first. "Is daddy coming down?"

Casey looked over at him. "Honey we just came to see Aunt Olivia. Daddy is busy right now." Before anyone could stop him, the little boy got off the couch and ran up the stairs. "Zach." Casey quickly followed.

Zach opened the door and quickly ran in. Max only had on sweats and his hair was combed now. "Daddy!" Zach jumped into his arms.

Max instantly kneeled down and held his son. "Hey little man. I missed you." He stroked the back of his hair and kissed his head.

"When are you coming home? I miss you." He whispered on his shoulder.

Casey and Olivia came to the door.

Max glanced up at his wife and kept holding his son. "I miss you too. I'll still see you I promise."

"Zach c'mon." Casey whispered. "We have to go."

Zach shook his head and tightened his grip around his father. "No."

"C'mon we have to go." Casey repeated.

Max rubbed his back. "It's ok. Go with mommy." He slowly let him go. He tried to untangle his arms but Zach wouldn't let go. "Zach you have to go."

Casey came in and tried to pick him up but he started crying. She finally pulled him away and picked him up on her hip.

Max just stayed on the ground and watched his wife take his son out of the room. He didn't move at all.

Phoenix and Olivia exchanged looks. Neither said a word hearing Casey leave the house.

Max slowly got up and crawled back into bed. He covered his head with the blanket.

Olivia slowly came in hearing Max's small sniffles. She lay down in bed with him and just held him as he cried.

Phoenix slowly went over and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "I'll go pick up the girls." He whispered and left the room.

Olivia said nothing and just let Max cry in her arms.


	19. Compromise

Phoenix pulled his pants up and tucked his shirt in. "Olivia are you ready yet?"

"Almost." She called from the bathroom.

"Well c'mon; you're not going to a beauty pageant. We're going to dinner at my parents."

Olivia came out of the bathroom. "I like to look nice."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and grabbed his blazer. "It's not like you're meeting them for the first time. They are your in-laws."

"Well why are you all dressed up then?" She questioned as she pulled on her dress that showed off her curves and cleavage.

"Because if you dress up and I have to dress up or otherwise I look like a homeless man." He answered and grabbed his car keys. "You had to wear that dress?"

Olivia held out her arms. "What's wrong with this dress? You love this dress."

"Yes, I do but I don't know if showing cleavage around my parents is lady like."

"Fine, I'll change the dress." She rolled her eyes and went to her closet again. "Now I have to find a different pair of shoes."

"No. Forget it." He went over to her. "You look nice. Don't change. I'm getting impatient."

Olivia turned to look at him. "You said I look slutty."

"I didn't say that."

"Well that's what you meant."

"Well I lied." He smirked and kissed her. "C'mon let's go before we are late." He took her hand.

Olivia grabbed her purse and let him lead her out of the room.

Max was sitting on the couch with the twins on each side as he held their book. "Why do I have to read this?" Max questioned.

"Because you have to help us with our homework, you have to read it so you can help us." Ella answered.

Olivia shook her head and went over. "Girls don't make Uncle Max do your homework for you." She kissed them both on the cheek.

"He isn't doing it, he is helping." Evelyn answered. "Can we go with you to grandma and grandpas?"

"No." Phoenix answered. "You two take forever to get ready. We don't have time."

"But daddy I'm already dressed." Ella got on the couch and showed off her pajamas.

"Cute you are but nope." Phoenix kissed both of them on the head. "Where's Elijah?"

Max started looking around. "Um…he was here a second ago."

They all heard a small giggle from the kitchen. Phoenix smirked and went over to the cabinet. He crouched down and knocked on it. The giggle got louder. He opened the cabinet and found Elijah sitting inside. "Hey there ninja."

"Hi." Elijah waved with a huge smile.

Phoenix took him out of the cabinet and picked him up. He carried him back to the living room. "Sit here with Uncle Max. When he tells you it's time for bed you guys better listen." He placed Elijah down on the couch by Ella.

"Be good." Olivia warned them and kissed Elijah on the head. "Max if you need anything just call." Max nodded.

Phoenix kissed Elijah on the head. "Goodnight guys."

"And girls" Evelyn told him strictly.

"And girls." Phoenix smiled at her and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist as he walked her out of the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat quietly in the passenger side as Phoenix drove his Range Rover. He glanced over at her. "What's wrong?"

"Think Max can handle all three of them?"

Phoenix nodded. "He will be fine."

"He is still somewhat depressed. He isn't hyper as them; he might not be able to handle all of them right now."

"Olivia they will be fine. Don't worry." He took her hand and held it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max looked around not sure what to do. The twins were jumping around the sofa and Elijah was sitting on the floor by the fridge taking everything out. "Guy's c'mon." He tried to settle them down but couldn't. He never dealt with this many kids on his own. He always had Casey helping him babysit.

He picked up Elijah off the floor and held him as he went to the twins. He picked up Ella and placed her down on the couch. He put Evelyn down also. The twins ran to the kitchen and grabbed the mess their little brother made. Ella opened the ketchup bottle and Evelyn took the mustard.

"NO!" Max instantly ran over. The twins squirted it all over him and each other.

Elijah let out a loud laugh and bit Max's collar that had ketchup on it. He took some mustard from his face and ate that.

Max put Elijah down and grabbed the bottles from the twins. He slipped on the mess on the floor and slammed down on the marble floor. "Oh god." He whispered and groaned.

Elijah laughed at that and took the whip cream and looked at it. He pressed it accidently and it squirted it in his own face. He laughed figuring it out and then sprayed it all over Max's face. "A mustache!" He yelled out and drew a mustache on Max's upper lip. He burst into laughter seeing what he did.

Max wiped his face and slowly pulled himself up. He grabbed the phone and dialed his house number.

"Hello." Casey answered.

"Casey." Max said excitedly.

"Zach isn't here. He is spending the night with my sister. Bye Max."

"No!" Max yelled. "Don't hang up please." He pleaded. "I need your help."

"I'm glad you admit it-"

"No. Not that help." He answered and grabbed Elijah before the little boy started eating the whip cream off the floor. "Phoenix and Olivia left me in charge with the kids, I can't handle them. Please come and help me."

"Why should I?"

"Please? Elijah wants to eat the whip cream off the floor and the girls are squirting condiments at each other."

"Oh god Max. You can't do anything. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Make sure they don't kill each other before I get there." She hung up the phone.

Max put the phone down. He saw the girls find the baby carrots in the drawer and start throwing them around. He grabbed the bag from them. They threw the carrots from the floor at him. Elijah watched in amusement and went into the cabinet where the cookies were. He closed the door and sat there eating the whole pack of Oreos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey came into the house and instantly noticed the mess. She found the twins ripping pages out of magazine and throwing them around. She quickly grabbed the twins. "Hey girls."

"Aunt Casey!" They yelled in unison and hugged her.

"Where's Uncle Max?" Casey questioned. Both shrugged.

"Right here" Max answered as he came down the stairs. "I can't find Elijah."

Casey raised an eyebrow. He was covered in ketchup, mustard, whip cream and some chips the girls threw at him. "Um…you should really wear a bib when you eat."

The twins giggled at that.

Max rolled his eyes. "Funny." He started looking around Phoenix and Olivia's bedroom to find the energetic boy.

Casey smiled at the twins. "You girls want to sit here and be good for me? We can watch a movie after. Your choice." Both nodded. Casey got up and went to the kitchen. "Max"

Max came back out and joined her. "Yeah?"

"Olivia told me he likes to hide in cabinets." Casey told him and kneeled down. She opened the cabinet door and both found Elijah lying down and asleep. He licked the inside of the Oreo's but left all the cookies on the ground.

Max kneeled down by her and gently pulled him out. "I'll put him to bed." He held him in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He changed the dirty clothes and put the pajamas on him as the little boy slept peacefully. He came back out and saw Casey carrying the twins up the stairs.

"I'll give them a bath. They are getting sleepy anyway." Casey told him and went to the bathroom.

Max kept quiet and went to his own room to change. He got his jeans Olivia washed for him and pulled them on. He found a nice t-shirt and put it on before Casey came out. He went downstairs and started cleaning the kitchen.

He finished cleaning everything when he heard Casey say goodnight to the twins. He quickly went to sit on the couch.

Casey came down the stairs. "They are sleeping. I'll see you around." She headed to the door.

Max quickly got up and got in front of her. "Wait Casey."

"What?" She asked as she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Can we talk?"

"What about?"

He put his head down. "I want to come home. I miss you and Zach."

"You're not ready to come home." She told him. "I told you what you have to do but you don't want to."

He nodded. "I'll see a shrink if that's what it takes. I'll go to therapy. I'll get help."

She licked her lips and stared at him. "Not going to screw me over on this? You have a tendency to forget about this stuff once everything is fine."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll go. I promise."

"You also promised you were going to be faithful to me Max."

He stared at her blankly. "I know." He moved closer. "And I'm sorry. I know I'm not the best husband in the world and I might not be a good man but I'm a good father. I know I was freaked out about being a father but I'm ready now. Please let me come back home."

She shook her head. "No."

He closed his eyes. "You want a divorce huh?"

"No." She answered and took his hands in his. "I want you to get help before coming home. I'll bring Zach around more I promise, I'll let you spend time with him if you start seeing a shrink by the end of this week ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I will. I want you to trust me again."

She let go of his hands and gently hugged him. "I don't know how I'm going to do that but I'll try."

He held her closer and closed his eyes enjoying her embrace he missed so much. "I love you Casey."

She held him tightly. "You too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix and Olivia sat awkwardly at the dinner table. Julie and Denzel were across them being awkward also. Phoenix's siblings were sitting at the table also being quiet. Julie told her parents she was marrying Denzel and they didn't approve.

"So…how about them Yankees?" Jacob spoke up.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "Heard they are doing good this season."

"Yeah. I like the Red Sox better." Cliff contributed.

Richard looked over at all of them. "This isn't the time for your games, we have a problem now."

"Dad it's not that big of a problem." Phoenix spoke up. "They just want to get married."

"Phoenix be quiet." Annie told him strictly.

"Yes m'am." He kept eating his food.

"Mom." Julie spoke up. "I love him. We want to get married. I don't know why you are making a big deal about this."

"It is a big deal." Annie told her strictly.

"No it's not." Julie put her fork down angrily. "Anthony is gay and you don't have a problem with that."

Anthony instantly looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Phoenix leaned over the table a little. "Julie calm down." He said in a low voice.

"Don't tell her to calm down." Emily snapped at him.

"Shut up Emily." Cliff told her.

"Don't tell her to shut up." Olivia snapped at him.

"Anthony has sex with men but you're fine with that." Julie yelled. "Just cause he is black doesn't mean anything."

"Back off!" Anthony yelled. "Stupid Bitch."

"Don't call her a bitch." Denzel ordered.

"Don't yell at him" Richard told him.

"I slept with Cliff's old girlfriend!" Jacob yelled out. Everyone got quiet and looked at him.

Cliff stared at him. "Which girlfriend?"

"Michelle." Jacob answered. Cliff instantly chased him. Jacob ran out of the dining room. Phoenix quickly got up and chased after them to stop the fight.

Julie shook her head and got off her chair. She left the dining room.

"You don't turn your back on this family!" Richard yelled at her.

"I don't want part of this family anymore." She told them angrily. Denzel quickly got up and followed her to the living room.

Anthony got up. "Excuse me, I have to go sleep with more men." He let out an angry breath and also left.

Angie, Emily and Olivia all exchanged looks. Angie got up next. "I'm going to go do…something."

Emily followed. "I'll help you Ang."

Olivia sat their awkwardly. "I'm going to check on the boys." She went to the kitchen. Phoenix was in between his older brothers trying to stop them from fighting.

"We were drunk." Jacob defended. "It was after you broke up." He hid behind Phoenix.

"You still slept with her!" Cliff went to swing at Jacob but ended up hitting Phoenix.

Phoenix fell to the ground and held his jaw. The brothers stopped fighting seeing their little brother on the ground.

Olivia pushed Cliff away. "Jerk." She kneeled down by her husband. "Honey."

Phoenix groaned and held his jaw. "Ouch."

Olivia gave Jacob and Cliff mean looks. Both of the boys quickly left the kitchen knowing the look they got from their sister in-law. Olivia took his hand. "C'mon get up."

Phoenix sighed and pulled himself up. "Assholes."

"I agree." She examined his face. "Good thing he isn't that good of a puncher."

"Yeah." Phoenix nodded. "What happened out there?"

"Well it only got worse when the yelling stopped. I think you should go talk to them."

Before they could say anything else they heard a loud noise and yelling.

They went out of the kitchen. Julie and Annie were yelling in each other's face and everyone else was trying to separate them.

Richard got in the middle. But Julie swung and slapped him across the face. Everyone stared in shock. Phoenix grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her away.

"Let go of me!" Julie yelled as she tried to fight her little brother.

Phoenix couldn't hold her anymore as she fought back. Both fell down on the sofa. "Enough!" Phoenix yelled at her. Denzel tried to interfere but Phoenix looked at him. "Don't touch me." He warned as he grabbed Julie's wrists.

After a little more struggle she finally gave up being exhausted by her little brothers hold. Julie stormed out of the house with Denzel following.

Phoenix caught his breath and got to his feet. "Well…that went well."

Richard put his head down and walked away. Annie followed. The rest of the siblings left the house. Phoenix looked over at his wife. "Let's go home." Olivia whispered and took his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Max sat in the shrink's office being extremely quiet. The male doctor was a couple years older than him and sitting in a big leather chair.

"So you want to start?"

"Not really." Max answered. "This is a forced session. I didn't come here voluntarily."

The shrink raised an eyebrow. "You made the appointment personally."

"Oh yeah but I didn't want to. My wife wants me to see you so here I am." He answered with a shrug.

The doctor nodded. "Maybe your wife should be in here with you."

"Oh no. I'm not talking about that stuff in front of her."

"What stuff?"

"The stuff I'm avoiding to talk about now." He answered with a smile. "Look can't you just tell her I came? I talked my problems out and all that nice stuff?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"How much will it cost?"

"No price."

"Really? A thousand per session won't do it? Maybe two thousand? All you have to do is make a phone call."

"No." The shrink answered. "You have to talk."

Max rolled his eyes. "I was abused as a kid. Ok? Good? Can I go now?"

"No. You still have 50 minutes here."

He took a deep breath. "My parents died when I was almost one year's old. I was in an orphanage until I was 18."

"Who abused you?"

Max shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that."

"You have to. Was it the orphanage?"

"No." Max got off the couch and stared out the window. "This is so stupid. This won't make anything better."

"Talking about your problems will."

"No it won't. I avoided it for more than 20 years, I turned out fine."

"Then why is your wife making you see me?"

"Because I cheated on her a long time ago. This is basically payback. No offense."

"None taken." The doctor smiled.

"Look this is the first time I admitted I was abused. Feel special. Even my best friend doesn't know about that. Not even my wife. Can't you just tell her I opened up?"

"Tell me who abused you Max."

Max paced around the office. "No one."

"Why are you in denial?"

"Because I like to be. I don't want to face the truth." Max shook his head. "I like denial, denial works for me."

"Not now it doesn't."

He crossed his arms on his chest and took another deep breath. "It's embarrassing."

"No one will know."

"You will."

"I'm your doctor. What you say doesn't leave this office."

Max took a seat on the sofa again. "I…I…" He buried his face in his hands. "I was forced to…do things."

"What things?"

"Things. Sexual things."

"By who?"

Max rubbed his face. "You know those mentor programs they have for kids with no families?"

"Yes."

"I was assigned to a woman about 30 years old at the time. She had gal friends…that…we're interested in boys before they hit puberty."

"So they as a group abused you?"

"Yes…" He closed his eyes. "Monday's, Thursdays and weekends…I belonged to them." For the first time in his entire life he admitted it. He nodded a little. "That's it." He got up. "Thanks for the session."

"We're not done yet."

"Yes we are." Max threw him a couple hundred dollar bills. "Thank you for your time." He left the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat in her office looking through a folder when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Max came in. "Hey. You got a couple minutes?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Depends. Aren't you supposed to be with your shrink right now?"

"Yea but-"

"I'm not dealing with this again Max." She warned him and went back to her work.

"I know." He came into the office and closed the door behind him. "I saw the shrink. I did."

"Ok…then what are you doing here?"

"I realized that I should be telling you what happened. Not a stranger. You should know everything."

She nodded a little. "So you want to tell me?"

"Yeah…are you busy tonight?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Oh…ok…um…busy with me?" He smiled.

She shook her head. "I'm going to see my family."

His smile faded. "Right. Of course. Um…well…when you have time just let me know. I want to talk to you about everything."

She nodded. "Ok. I will."

"Ok." He nodded awkwardly. "Thanks."

"You want to come with? I don't think my dad will be there."

"Will the man who assaulted me be there?" Max smirked.

"I don't know."

Max smiled. "Either way, no thanks. Thanks for the invite." He went to leave but stopped and turned around again. "How's Zach doing by the way?"

"He's good."

"Anything new?"

"He learned to ride his four wheeler bike."

"Oh." Max nodded. "You bought it for him?"

"My parents."

"Oh…well…let me know much it was. I'll pay them back."

"It was a gift Max."

"No. I want to pay them back." He answered with a small nod. "Well…um…I'll see you around. Call me." He waved a little and left the office.


	20. Let me in

It was one in the morning and Phoenix and Olivia were lying in bed making out. Phoenix had his arm wrapped under her and his other hand on her waist. Olivia's hand was on his cheek and the other one roaming over his body.

She touched his butt she loved and squeezed it. He instantly jumped and bit her lip in a reaction. She pulled away and touched her lip. "Ow."

"Sorry. You got the part that is still healing from the bullet." He answered and sat up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded and licked her lip. "I think you made it bleed."

"Sorry baby." He gave her another kiss. "Let me fix it." He smiled and went to kiss her again.

She pulled away. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

"What? Oh c'mon Olivia. It's just a small bite. It was by accent."

"What if I bit your penis? Would you still be in the mood?"

"I don't know. Try it." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being so horny."

He grabbed her hand. "I'll be gentle this time. Please? I haven't seen you in days. I just want some affection." He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. "You have been on a business trip for two days and you worked 24 hours on a case."

"Well what do you want from me?"

"I want you." He answered. "I want my wife."

"I'm still your wife Phoenix." She sat up. "It's not my fault I had to go to Philadelphia to interview a rapist. You know what that sick bastard's MO is?"

He rolled his eyes and lay down again. "No. But you're going to tell me anyway."

"He would tie up his victims and cut them with-" She looked over noticing he was playing with his phone. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course." He nodded and kept playing with his phone.

"No you're not." She objected. "You're not even paying attention."

"What do you want from me?" He sat up. "I'm sick and tired of listening to you talk about some sick bastard."

"Now you have a problem listening to me?"

"It's not you; it's the things you talk about." He answered. "If you had a real problem, I would gladly listen to you. All you talk about is your cases. I'm sick and tired of your cases Olivia."

"It's my job."

"Fine. I'm sick and tired of your job." He got off the bed. "I haven't seen you in three straight days. I can't kiss you for half an hour without you bringing up your work." He took off his t-shirt.

"So you're mad because I won't make out with you?"

"No. I' m mad because you would rather work then spend time with me."

"Oh that's not true and you know it." She shook her head. "You think I would rather catch perps then be with you? That's just stupid."

"Oh yeah? What did you just start talking about after we stopped kissing? Your job."

"I figured my husband would listen to me for at least five minutes. I don't like keeping all of it in Phoenix. I did that most of my life. You are there to listen to my problems, or our marriage vows didn't mean anything to you."

He shook his head. "You are just stretching this out. It's not about listening to you. You want to rant to me? Go ahead."

"Forget it now." She lay down and turned to the other side. "I'm not going to talk if it bothers you."

"Whatever. Cry me a river."

She instantly sat up. "You have been an asshole ever since you came home from that stupid ass war. Go see a shrink or something. I want my husband back."

"And I want my wife back, not some chick that works 3 straight days and then talks about work when she is home. You used to want to escape work when you came home."

"How many times are you going to go over this? Are you picking a fight for some reason or just cause you like being an asshole?"

He rolled his eyes and took his jeans off. "Whatever."

"Don't say whatever. I hate that word." She lay down again.

He got in bed with her. "Whatever."

She kicked his leg. "Stop that."

He rolled his eyes and lay down also. He turned to the other side. Both kept quiet for a while. "I missed you. That's why I'm being a jerk."

She turned around to look at him. "You're mad that I had to work?"

"Yes." He answered and kept staring at the wall. "You're always working. It's like you don't want to be at home anymore."

"Baby." She moved closer and rested her chin on his arm. "You know I want to be home. I wish I could quiet my job and just hang out with you and the kids. I can't though, you know that."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know. Sorry."

She kissed his arm. "Does it really bother you when I talk about my cases?"

"Sometimes. I listen because I know it makes you feel better to vent about it. Half the time I rather not listen to it and then I can't sleep either."

"I'm sorry." She hugged him. "I don't have to talk about it anymore."

"It's ok." He placed his hand over hers. "I'm here to listen."

She nodded. "Anything new while I was away?"

"Yeah. Ella and Evelyn discovered how to make Elijah cry." He laughed. "They throw some hot sauce in his food. I had to move the hot sauce to the top shelf so they would stop putting it in his food."

Olivia shook her head. "Must suck being the youngest in the family."

"Oh yeah it does. Jake and Cliff used to hot jalapeños in my food when we were little. I cried like a baby for hours."

"Poor baby." She kissed his cheek. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." He reached for a letter on the nightstand. "I was asked to be in the air show by the beach tomorrow. You guys are invited of course."

She grinned and took the letter. "Really? My man flying a plane and doing crazy tricks. I'm there."

He smiled a little. "Really? You promise?"

"I promise." She gave him a kiss. "I'm running out of the interrogation room if I have to. I'm there baby."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright. You guys will have backstage passes so the kids can sit in the plane before show time."

"Very cool." She nodded and threw the letter to the side. She moved closer and began kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. As soon as the make out session began to be hot and heavy, Olivia's phone rang. She broke the kiss. "Sorry."

Phoenix let out a groan and kept his arms around her as she grabbed her phone. "Tell them you can't come in."

She placed her hand over his mouth and answered the phone. "Benson." She listened for a little while and then got off her husband. "I'll be right there."

Phoenix instantly sat up. "No you won't." He pleaded. "Olivia no. C'mon."

Olivia hung up the phone and grabbed her jeans from her closet. "I have to go baby."

"No you don't." He whined.

"Yes I do. My victim just got raped again." She pulled her jeans on and then grabbed her hoodie.

He tried his best not to roll his eyes. He was sympathetic to the victims but sometimes he just wanted his wife to himself. "Ok. I'll see you in two days then."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I promised I would be there." She answered as she grabbed her holster.

"Right." He rolled his eyes and lay down in bed again. "Be careful."

She sat down by him to pull on her shoes. "Phoenix I said I would be there. I will."

"Sure." He nodded and watched her get dressed. "I love you."

"You too." She gave him a kiss and quickly left the room. He let out a deep breath and turned to the other side to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Max came into the apartment. "Case?"

Casey came out of the room. "Hey. What's up?"

"Where's Zach?"

"My dad took him to a baseball game."

Max raised an eyebrow. "I thought today was my day. I was taking him to that Air show thing with all the planes."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. My dad wanted to take him to a game and Zach seemed excited to go so I let him."

He took a deep breath. "When are they coming back?"

"I don't know." She sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well call him and tell him to bring Zach over here now."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"That's his grandson."

"Well it's my son. I haven't seen my son in almost four days because your family always wants to do something with him when it's my day to see him." He sat down by her. "Casey I'm trying my best not to get pissed off about this situation but you are making it extremely hard."

She looked up at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you and my son. I want my family back. You know that." He got off the chair. "I went to the shrink. I told you what happened. What else do you want from me?"

Casey ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "Nothing I guess."

"Can I move back into my apartment now? Please? I'm sick of acting like we are divorced. I don't want to see my son once a week. I want to put my son to sleep like I used to."

She nodded again and got up. "Yeah. You can move back in."

He smiled a little. "Really?"

"No." She shook her head. His smile went away. "I'm kidding." She gave him a hug. "Move back in. I miss you and so does Zach."

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you too. So much."

They heard the front door open. Both turned around and spotted Ray and Zach coming in. Ray was holding Zach's hand.

Zach instantly smiled seeing Max standing there. "Daddy!" He ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Hey buddy." Max picked him and gave him a kiss. "How was the baseball game?"

"Good." Zach nodded and hugged him around the neck. "We won."

"That's awesome." Max nodded. He glanced at Ray standing close by. He nodded a little at him and turned back to his son. "You want to go hang out with me now?"

"Yeah! Where are we going?" Zach asked in excitement.

"It's a surprise." Max grabbed Zach's other jacket knowing it got cold by the beach especially with planes flying around.

"Mommy you want to come?" Zach asked.

"No baby, I have to finish work. You guys go ahead." Casey assured them.

Max nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you later." He walked past Ray but stopped. He put his hand out. "Nice seeing you again sir."

Ray raised an eyebrow but shook his hand since Zach was there. "You too." Casey instantly smiled glad her husband and father were getting along for once.

Max carried Zach out of the apartment with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix was dressed in his dark blue flight suit and sitting on the wing of the airplane he was going to fly. It was a big Navy Fighter plane.

He spotted his mom coming over with the kids.

"Wow!" Elijah yelled out looking at the plane his father was sitting on. "It's so big!"

Phoenix smiled and jumped off. "Hey dude." He picked him up. He gave the girls a kiss and kissed his mother. "Thanks for bringing them."

"No problem. Olivia still at work?" Annie questioned.

"Yeah. She said she would be here." He shrugged a little. "You guys want to see the inside of the plane?" All the kids quickly nodded. He stepped on the ladder and placed Elijah on the seat first. "Don't touch anything."

Elijah nodded but quickly grabbed the control stick. "Daddy do you kill people with this like in the videogames?"

Phoenix laughed a little. "No. That's for controlling where the plane goes." He picked up the twins and placed them on the plane. "Be careful."

Elijah gripped the control stick and pretended to fly the plane. "Daddy you're going to fly this in the air?"

"Yeah." Phoenix nodded and couldn't help but look around for Olivia. She wasn't anywhere around. He spotted Max coming over with Zach in his arms. "Hey."

Max waved a little. "Hey soldier." He sat Zach down on the wing of the plane and gave Annie a hug since she was like his mother. "Hello little lady."

"Hi baby." Annie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How's your wife?"

"Good." Max nodded. "I'm back home finally."

"Good. Don't screw it up." Annie smiled a little. "Hi Zach"

Zach waved a little and crawled over to the cockpit. "I want to see."

"It's my turn." Elijah answered.

"No. You already had your turn." Zach poked him.

"No. I was here first." Elijah pushed his hand away.

Phoenix picked up Elijah. "Alright. Let Zach sit there for a while. You sat there longer than anyone else." Elijah gave him a mean look. Phoenix returned the same look. Elijah smiled a little. Zach sat down in the cockpit and started to play with the control stick also.

"Where's Olivia to see you fly?" Max asked.

"At work." Phoenix shrugged a little. "She said she would be here."

One of the pilots walked past them. "You're up in two minutes Neal."

"Thanks." Phoenix nodded. He looked up at all the other jets flying over them. "Guys look up there." All the kids looked up and watched in amazement. "Time for me to get ready." He put Elijah down and then took the twins off the plane. "Stay with Uncle Max and Grandma." He told them. He picked up Zach and gave him to Max.

The runway controller came over. "Guys I need you to move away." He told them. They all moved away. "Ready Neal?"

"Yeah." Phoenix nodded and looked around for his wife one last time. She wasn't around. He put on his flight helmet and climbed into the cockpit and closed it. He put on the oxygen mask and listened to orders from the control center. He started up the plane and waited.

All the kids watched in amazement as Phoenix started to move the plane and in a matter of seconds he gained speed and was in the air.

"Cool!" Elijah yelled out watching Phoenix's plane turn upside down.

"What's cool?"

They all turned around and spotted Olivia coming over. Elijah instantly jumped into her arms.

"Daddy!" Ella yelled out and pointed in the sky. Olivia smiled proudly and watched her husband turn his fighter plane in multiple circles.

All of a sudden there was commotion around them. A couple of pilots quickly ran over to the control center and the runway controller started moving people back.

"What the hell is going on?" Max questioned Olivia.

She shrugged. "I have no idea." She grabbed one of the pilots she knew was in the air force with Phoenix. "What's going on?"

The pilot looked over at her. They met a couple times and enough for him to know who she was. "Um…"

"Tell me Steven." She ordered.

Steven gulped. "The engine on Phoenix's left wing went out." He answered and quickly ran over to his own jet.

Max and Olivia exchanged looks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix took a deep breath seeing his jet start dropping altitude extremely fast. "Where do you want me to land her sir?" He questioned.

"Too many people around." The control center answered through the walkie-talkie.

"She's dropping. It's either the water or the beach. Pick one. Quickly." He answered in a panic.

"Captain said to abandon her. Get over water and pull out the parachute."

"There are boats." Phoenix answered. "Get the coast guard to clear the area."

"No time. What's your altitude?"

"500 feet."

"Abandon her now."

"She will drop faster if I let her go."

"That's an order!"

Phoenix took a deep breath and grabbed his parachute from the side. He strapped it on and took the oxygen mask off and the flight helmet. He opened the cockpit and jumped out with a second hesitation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god." Olivia whispered.

"What?" Max asked. She simply pointed above to Phoenix falling out of the plane. "Oh boy." Olivia quickly hid her face in Max's shoulder being too scared to watch. "Olivia he has a parachute. It's ok." Max assured her watching his best friend pull his parachute out.

A bunch of pilots ran past them and started to move people away from the beach area so Phoenix could land. They all watched in shock as the plane hit the water and all the coast guards quickly went over.

Olivia put Elijah down and quickly ran over to the beach area.

Phoenix maneuvered his parachute and hit the ground. He laid there for a couple seconds making sure he was in one piece.

Steven ran over first. "Are you ok?"

"I think so." Phoenix nodded a little.

"Don't move. We're getting the doc here."

"I'm fine." Phoenix assured him and sat up. "I just scraped my knee landing. I'm ok though." He took the parachute off himself and noticed Olivia was standing behind one of the coast guards that weren't letting anyone near him. "Let my wife through." He told Steven.

Steven quickly got up and went over to the coast guard. He took Olivia's hand and led her through.

Olivia kneeled down by Phoenix and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She whispered. "I should have been here."

"You are here." He answered with a nod. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in the changing room with Phoenix as he took the top part of his flight suit off. "I'm bad luck." She smiled. "I'm here for two minutes and you're plane breaks."

He smiled and grabbed a t-shirt. "No. You're good luck." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for being here."

"I promised I would. You honestly thought I wasn't going to show up?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"Come here." She grabbed him by the pants and pulled him over to her. "I made a promise didn't I?"

"Yeah I know but-"

"No buts." She interrupted him. "You know me better than that. I wouldn't break a promise to you…especially if I'm sober."

He smiled a little and gave her a kiss. "Thanks. Man I really don't want to go out there."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing that my plane is the only one that had to fucking break."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but it's like I can't handle my plane. I already get bothered that I'm too young to be a lieutenant. This is just embarrassing."

"Baby." She pulled him in between her legs by his pants. "You landed a broken plane into a body of water without injuring anyone. You know what that's called?"

"Good luck?"

"No. It's called being very skillful." She smiled up at him. "Come here, I want a kiss from the hot hero." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Thanks. Means a lot to me coming from you."

"Now get into that sexy leather Air Force jacket for me and I'll take you out to dinner and then you can land your birdie in my ocean."

He grinned and pulled on the black leather jacket. "You got it." He took her hand and pulled her up.


	21. Hey Jealousy

Olivia stared at Phoenix lying on the bed as she packed their suitcase. "Are you going to help me?"

"No." He answered. "I told you I don't want to go to this thing."

"Phoenix it's your sister's wedding. The least you could do is show up."

"I was going to show up, until she decided to have it in another state."

"Oh don't be such a hard ass. Your family isn't making this easier on her." Olivia grabbed some of Phoenix's socks and packed them.

Phoenix sat up in bed. "Why does it have to be in Alabama? People get shot down there."

"Oh god. I wasn't aware we were in the civil war." Olivia grabbed a couple of his boxer briefs and packed them. "Her fiancé is from Alabama. His whole family is down there. That's why we're going to Alabama."

"What are the chances I get to sit home this weekend while you go with the kids?"

Olivia pretended to think. "The same chances of me beating the crap out of you if you don't go."

Phoenix thought about it. "I like those odds."

Olivia smirked and went over to him. She straddled him down on the bed. "C'mon. It will be fun."

He placed his hands on her waist. "Promise? Will I get sex?"

"I get very romantic after weddings. You might actually get some booty this weekend"

Phoenix pulled her closer. "Your booty hopefully."

She slapped his chest. "Jerk." She smirked and got off him to finish packing. "Go pack the kids stuff. Don't forget Elijah's pacifier in case he gets cranky."

Phoenix groaned and pulled himself off the bed. "Fine. I'll go just so you don't get shot down in Alabama considering we might be the only white people at the wedding." He gave her a kiss and left the room. Olivia just rolled her eyes at her husband and continued packing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Phoenix sat on the airplane the next day. Olivia was sitting on the three-aisle seat with the twins and Phoenix was next to them in the two seats with Elijah.

Elijah kept looking out the window. "Daddy it's pretty."

Phoenix nodded and sipped his orange juice. "I know buddy." He put the seat belt on Elijah.

Elijah looked over and then pointed to the sign above them. "It's off daddy."

"I know. But it makes daddy feel better." He told him and glanced over at the girls. Ella was asleep with her head on Olivia's lap. Evelyn was playing with her toy. "Is it ok if daddy goes to sit with mommy for a while?"

Elijah nodded and pointed to his small backpack under the seat. "I want to look."

Phoenix nodded knowing what he wanted. He took out his small, plastic binoculars and gave it to him. "Good?"

"Yeah." The little boy nodded and looked out the window with his binoculars.

Phoenix got off his seat and kneeled down by Evelyn. "Honey want to go sit with Elijah for a while?"

She shrugged and took her seatbelt off. Phoenix placed her in his seat and put her seatbelt on again. He gave her the toy and went to sit by Olivia. He placed his sweater over Ella as she slept.

Olivia looked over at him. "Glad you're in a better mood now. Even if you are acting like a crazy protective person."

He smirked a little and put the seatbelt on. "I'm not very fond of airplanes anymore."

Olivia smirked realizing he meant the plane crash. "I would kiss you but Ellie is between us."

Phoenix smiled and undid his seatbelt. He got up a little and kissed Olivia on the lips so she didn't have to move and disturb their daughter. He sat back down and placed his seatbelt on. "There you go."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure. Hey you know how Denzel's family is black?"

"Yes." Olivia raised an eyebrow.

Phoenix looked around for a second. "Will they make us eat fried chicken?" He whispered. "I really don't want to, it has too many calories and it's greasy."

Olivia looked at him for a second and found herself laughing hysterically at him. "Oh god."

"What?" He questioned. "I'm serious"

"Oh my god you are such an idiot."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Forget it. I just hope they have a dog there. Dog's like fried chicken…I think."

Olivia finally stopped laughing. "Aww you're so cute."

Phoenix shook his head. "Forget it. I'm not excited about going anymore."

Olivia gently reached over to take his hand so she didn't wake up Ella. "Aww baby, if you don't want your fried chicken just give it to me. I'll eat anything if it isn't moving."

Phoenix smirked a little. "Fine."

"As long as you're in a good mood while we're over there. I can't have a good time unless you have a good time."

Phoenix nodded. "I'll be in a good mood…as long as I get to eat a salad with protein's."

Olivia winked at him. "You got it my little health freak."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally got to Denzel's parents house around two in the afternoon. Phoenix had Elijah on his back as he got the bags from the taxi's trunk. Olivia was holding Ella's and Evelyn's hands as they went up the big stairs to the huge house.

Phoenix looked over at Olivia. "Jesus Christ, is she marrying the senator?"

Olivia smirked. "Denzel's father used to be a political spokesperson or something."

Phoenix nodded and rang the doorbell. "No wonder Julie is marrying this guy."

"Phoenix." Olivia warned as they waited for someone to answer the door. Phoenix just rolled his eyes.

Julie answered the door. She instantly smiled seeing them. "I'm so glad you guys came." She instantly hugged Olivia.

Phoenix nodded and hugged her next. "No problem. We only had to take an airplane to your wedding."

"I'm sorry." Julie answered and kissed each of the kids on the head. "Didn't really make sense to make his family go to New York considering it's mostly going to be them at the wedding."

"It's not a problem." Olivia told her. "Don't mind him, he is in a bad mood ever since Elijah beat him in basketball."

Elijah let out a small giggle on his father's shoulder. Julie and Phoenix couldn't resist smiling at his cute giggle.

"Any one of the family here?" Phoenix questioned.

"Only Jacob and Cliff so far. I'm hoping mom and dad will show up but hard chance of that happening." Julie shrugged and took Ella by the hand. "C'mon I'll show you around and introduce you to the family."

"Oh no." Phoenix said under his breath knowing he was going to be shy again.

Olivia smirked in his direction knowing why he was somewhat uncomfortable. She was extremely outgoing but he was the complete opposite.

Julie led them to the kitchen first. Denzel was there with an older woman. "Guys this is Esther White. Denzel's mom." Julie introduced. "Mrs. White this is Phoenix my younger brother and his wife Olivia. Their kids, Ella, Evelyn and Elijah."

Esther smiled sweetly at them. "Baby call me Esther I told you already." She told Julie and hugged Olivia. "Nice to meet you sweetie."

"You too." Olivia grinned. "Thank you for having us."

"Oh it's our pleasure." She nodded and then hugged Phoenix. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Phoenix instantly became shy. "Thanks ma'm."

Esther laughed a little. "Oh baby you don't have to call me ma'm." She told him.

"Daddy" Elijah whispered loudly.

Phoenix smirked and looked over at him on his back. "What?" He whispered loudly on purpose.

"I have to potty." He answered.

Julie laughed a little. "Bathroom is down the hall. First door to the left."

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her. "I wasn't talking to you Aunt Julie. Jesus, a man can't even talk."

Phoenix shook his head and threw the little boy on his shoulder. "C'mon you smart aleck." He nodded shyly at the rest of the people and went down to the bathroom.

Olivia smiled. "Sorry. Elijah has a big mouth."

Esther smiled. "Oh it's fine. Denzel did also when he was small."

Julie smiled at her fiancé. "I'm going to introduce Olivia to the rest of the family. Coming with?"

Denzel nodded and opened the back door for them. "Right behind you."

"Thank you good sir." Julie nodded playfully at him as Olivia and the girls followed.

"You're welcome sweet lady." Denzel teased right back as he followed them out to the backyard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix came out of the bathroom with Elijah by his side. He looked around not seeing his family anywhere. He finally spotted Olivia in the backyard at the picnic table playing cards with some people.

He picked up Elijah and carried him outside. There was a lot of people in the backyard. Some were eating the barbecue that was being made and some were talking. Olivia's table was the loudest.

He went over to her and sat down in the empty seat. "Hey."

Olivia looked over with a smile. "Hey babe. Right on time to see me kick Andre's ass in poker."

"You wish white girl." Andre smirked across the table.

"Oh you're going down boy." Olivia winked at him. "Phoenix this is Denzel's cousin Andre. Andre this is my husband Phoenix and my son Elijah."

Phoenix shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Andre nodded. "Hey kid." He waved at Elijah who was too busy looking at Olivia's cards.

Phoenix patted him on the back. "Say hi."

"Hi." Elijah repeated not even paying attention.

Phoenix rolled his eyes but kissed him on the head. "Liv where are the girls?"

"Playing with Jacob and Cliff by the swing." She told him and placed her cards down. "Read them and weep." She smiled smugly.

Andre smirked. "Not bad white girl. Guess you Yankees don't play poker as good as scrabble." He put his own cards down and smiled. "Full house baby girl."

Olivia groaned. "Oh c'mon. Another round?"

"My pleasure." Andre nodded and picked up the cards.

"I want to play!" Elijah yelled out.

"You're too small shorty." Andre smirked at him.

Elijah gave him a mean look. "Mommy can I kick him?"

"No baby." Olivia told him. "Andre deal him in."

"Oh well alright." Andre shrugged and dealt Elijah in. "Isn't this illegal? I thought you were a cop."

A couple people turned around hearing Olivia was a cop. Phoenix looked at them and slightly moved closer to his wife.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "I'm allowed to let my son gamble. I do enough good in the world." She told Andre. She noticed Phoenix moved closer to her. She didn't care; she knew he was shy anyway.

Andre noticed Phoenix's reaction. "You alright there homes?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Phoenix nodded shyly as he took Elijah's cards and played with him.

Andre put a couple chips in. "Two cheetos."

Olivia smiled at their goofy style of poker. "I see your two, and raise you three Pringles."

Elijah looked around. "Can't we just show our cards? I have cool colors."

Phoenix smiled and kissed him on the head. "Don't tell him what you got buddy. Put in some chips."

Elijah nodded and grabbed a couple chips from Olivia's pile. "I'm borrowing these mommy."

Olivia just smiled and nodded. She knew Phoenix was an excellent poker player. He played in the air force and always won with his friends.

Elijah ate one chip and put two in the pile. "Ok lets show our cards." He put his down.

Olivia placed hers down. "Oh yeah."

Andre smiled smugly and showed his. "Your ass is once again mine baby."

"Oh don't worry baby boy, your not getting anywhere near this ass." She smirked and took the cards to deal.

Andre licked his lips and nodded. "Mmhmm."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow at him. He loosened up now when he saw this man flirt with his wife. He wasn't shy anymore. "Deal me in."

Andre looked over at him. "Sure you can handle it homie?"

"Oh I can. Can you?" Phoenix took the cards and kept quiet again.

Olivia smiled seeing the sudden change in her husband. She dealt him in. "Eli baby sit out on this one. You're on daddy's team though."

Elijah nodded. "Ok."

Phoenix got his cards and raised it the maximum. Andre followed. Olivia exchanged looks between the two. She followed also.

"That's it homie." Andre told him. "Want to watch me win?"

Phoenix looked up at him. He pulled out twenty bucks and placed it on the table. "Oh not yet."

"Money huh?" Andre questioned.

"Scared?" Phoenix asked.

"Nah dog, I ain't scared of anybody." Andre placed fifty dollars on the table.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. She put her cards down. "Um…I'm out."

Phoenix didn't even blink as he put fifty dollars on the table. "The correct choice of words is nobody. Not anybody. You have to watch your negotiation use. Also there is no such word as ain't."

"What are you a teacher or something white boy?"

Phoenix smirked. "Nah dog."

Andre raised an eyebrow. A couple people came over to the table seeing the heavy poker game going on. Andre put down another twenty.

Phoenix put his twenty dollars down. "And I raise you." He placed a hundred dollar bill. They heard a couple gasps around the table.

Olivia's mouth dropped. "Baby."

Andre stared at all that money. He nodded and placed his cards down. "I'm out."

Phoenix smiled and gathered all the money. "Nice doing business with you sir." He got off the table with Elijah in his arms. He smiled his evil grin Olivia knew very well and walked away to join the twins.

Andre instantly grabbed Phoenix's cards and looked at them. "Son of a bitch."

"What?" Olivia questioned and looked over. Phoenix had no cards whatsoever. He didn't even have one that matched. She let out a small laugh. "Oh he bluffed the living crap out you."

Andre let out a groan as some people laughed at him. "Damn."

Olivia smiled proudly and left to join her family. She sat down in Phoenix's lap. "You are such a jerk." She whispered to him.

"Yeah well, wouldn't be if he didn't flirt with you." He whispered back. "Now I got seventy new dollars in my pocket."

"Cocky little prick." Olivia whispered with a smile. "That I love."

Phoenix grinned. "Alabama isn't so bad." He nodded. "I like it so far."

Olivia rolled her eyes and leaned her back on his chest as they watched the kids play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix got changed in his boxers and pulled on a t-shirt to go to bed. He looked over at the clock. It was almost midnight already. Olivia still wasn't in the room. He went out of their room and checked on the kids in the room next to them. All three were asleep.

He kissed them and then left the room. He went downstairs to find Olivia. He passed by some ladies in the hallway and instantly blushed. Both of them giggled and checked him out as they walked past him. Phoenix smiled a little and went to the kitchen.

He found Olivia in the back porch talking to Andre. "Hey. You coming to bed?"

Olivia looked up. "Oh yeah. I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Phoenix glanced over at Andre and then back at his wife. "Right. Ok cool."

Andre smirked. "Relax killer, we're just talking."

"Mmhmm" Phoenix nodded and leaned down to kiss Olivia. He purposefully deepened the kiss and then broke it when Olivia pulled in for more. "I'll be upstairs." He whispered and went into the house again.

Olivia wiped her lip and turned to Andre. "Sorry about that."

"Is he always jealous like that?"

Olivia shrugged a little. "Sometimes yeah." She nodded. She had to admit she was getting a small crush on Andre. He was very handsome and fun to talk to. He was also a doctor and she loved smart guys.

Andre moved a little closer on the bench they were sitting on. "You like your boys jealous? You're one of those that wants us to chase you huh?"

Olivia smirked. "Yes I am. What about you? Girlfriend?"

"Nah. Not really a commitment type of guy."

"Oh so you do 'em and leave 'em huh?"

He licked his full lips. "Something like that."

Olivia smiled at his honesty. "Good to know."

They talked until it was almost two in the morning. Olivia finally went up to her room. She checked on the kids first and then went to her room. She got changed for bed and got under the blanket with Phoenix. He was already asleep.

She softly kissed him on the temple and pulled the blanket over his chest.

Phoenix shifted a little but kept sleeping. Olivia placed her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Another Man?

Olivia and Phoenix showered together the next morning. Phoenix was being quiet again but Olivia hardly noticed.

"Oh and Andre is a doctor." Olivia told him as she grabbed the soap. "He actually deals with rape victims also."

"Great." Phoenix nodded and grabbed the shampoo.

"Yeah. But the cases down here are much worst then New York, can you imagine that?"

"No." He answered and rinsed his hair.

"Andre also has a pediatrician degree which is pretty cool. He is the highest paying doctor in his hospital."

Phoenix nodded. "Cool." He left the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Olivia looked over at him. "Done already?"

"Yeah." He answered and dried off his body.

Olivia shrugged and rinsed her body off. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He answered annoyed.

"Oh c'mon Phoenix I can tell when something is wrong. Tell me."

"It's nothing. Forget it."

Olivia finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her. "C'mon baby, just tell me."

He stood there for a second and let out a deep breath. "It's nothing just…you didn't show up to bed last night and I was waiting."

"Baby." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're allowed to spend a little time apart."

"Yeah I know. Sorry. I know you need your room, I just…I don't know, thought we would spend this weekend together."

"We are here with the kids; I don't think it qualifies as a romantic getaway." She smiled a little and gave him a kiss. "Plus we're in a house full of people, we can't really do anything."

He nodded. "You're right. Sorry." He pulled away and grabbed his clothes to put on. He didn't mean sex at all. He just wanted time alone with her, not just for sex. He pulled on his clothes and left the bathroom.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and shook her head at his weird behavior. She got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast also. Phoenix was holding Elijah in his lap and helping the girls cut their pancakes. She took a seat next to him and kept quiet.

Andre came into the kitchen and sat across Olivia. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Olivia answered with a smirk. "You?"

"Very good." He answered and glanced at Phoenix who was quiet all the time. "You don't talk?"

Phoenix looked up. "No." He said nothing else and fed Elijah.

"Man your girl got you on a leash or something?" Andre asked with a small chuckle. Phoenix looked up at him with a stern expression. " 'ight dude relax, I was just kidding."

Olivia glanced over at Phoenix knowing he wasn't much of a talker when he was in a bad mood. She knew it was best just to leave him alone. "How's work Andre?"

"Good I guess." He answered. "Oh by the way, someone from Julie's side showed up this morning. I think they are friends of yours?"

"Got names?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"No but the female had strawberry kind of hair and green eyes. The dude had brown hair and very bright blue eyes."

Phoenix looked up. "Casey and Max are here?"

"Yeah. I think those were the names."

"Where are they now?" Phoenix asked.

"Well do I look like your secretary?" Andre raised an eyebrow.

"Relax Dr. Dre." Phoenix rolled his eyes and turned to Julie when she walked into the kitchen. "Max and Casey are here?"

"Yeah." She answered and went over to him. "They went to a hotel though. I told them they could stay here but they wanted a hotel."

Phoenix nodded. "They are the smart ones." He mumbled and kissed Elijah on the head.

"What?" Andre questioned. "Something wrong with where we live?"

"Oh don't start the Dr. King speech _homie_" Phoenix shook his head.

Andre got off his seat. "Excuse me?"

"Problem?" Phoenix tilted his head to the side.

Before Andre could say anything the back door opened. "No problem." Max answered being followed by Casey. "C'mon boys." He patted Andre on the back knowing Phoenix didn't get in fights for no reason. He was too shy for random fights. This guy had to hit on Olivia for Phoenix to disrespect him.

Phoenix let out a deep breath and placed Elijah on Olivia's lap. "Excuse me." He got off his seat and left the kitchen.

Casey looked around. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Yeah, interrupted me to beat the crap out of him." Andre answered angrily and sat down.

Max let out a chuckle. "That's cute." He knew there was no way Andre could beat up Phoenix. Phoenix was able to rip anyone to pieces if he was mad enough.

Elijah gave Andre a mean look. "Mommy can I kick him now?"

"No." Olivia warned her son. She looked up at Andre. "Can we all just calm down please?"

Julie blushed insanely by her little brother's behavior. "Um…sorry about Phoenix."

"You're forgiven." Max answered and grabbed a plate of pancakes off the table. "Case and I will be outside stopping other fights. Any little brats want to join us?" He looked over at the twins.

The girls giggled and got off their seats to follow them out.

Casey grabbed some forks and gave it to her husband. "Eli you coming?" She knew Max felt weird about Elijah being his son so half the time he tried to keep away from him. He didn't want to let it slip out or like him enough that he would want custody.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at Andre. "As long as he leaves my daddy alone."

Andre raised an eyebrow at the little boy. "Relax kiddo. I don't bother your dad, he bothers me."

Elijah looked at him meanly and extended his arms to Casey. Casey picked him up and then placed him on the ground to lead him out of the kitchen. Elijah ran over to Andre, kicked him in the shin and ran out before he got yelled at by Olivia.

Olivia placed her face in her hands. "Julie I'm so sorry. They are all crazy."

Julie shook her head. "Just don't make a scene at my wedding." She said nothing else and left the kitchen.

Olivia blushed insanely for her family's behavior. "I'm so sorry about Phoenix. He isn't like that normally. And I'll talk to Elijah, I'm sorry."

Andre just nodded. "Apology accepted." He rubbed his shin. "Does have a good kick though."

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah if only he would keep it on the soccer field. I'm really sorry."

Andre went on her side and sat down next to her. "It's not your fault." He gently took her hand. "I mean no offense, but your husband looks like he doesn't even comfort you when you need it."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and gently pulled her hand away from him. "He does. He is just in a bad mood that's all."

"And he gets in a bad mood every time you talk to another man. You don't even have freedom with this guy." Andre moved closer. "You don't deserve that."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find the right words. She didn't know what to say. "Look Andre you're a great guy but so is my husband. I love my husband very much."

"And Olivia I'm not asking for you to leave your husband." He said in a lower voice. "I just want to comfort you the way you should be comforted."

Olivia's mouth dropped realizing what he meant. "Um..." She moved away a little. "I love my husband."

"But does he love you? He should be able to trust you. But he doesn't."

"He does. You don't know him."

"He is jealous of you talking to me. You said it yourself he is jealous half the time. That doesn't sound like trust to me."

Olivia shook her head. "I have to go check on him." She got off her seat.

Andre got up also and stood in her way. "Olivia I want to help you escape this. Look I know this hotel where-"

Olivia placed her hand up to make him stop talking. "No." She answered simply. "I have a husband." She answered and walked past him. She took a deep breath and went up the stairs.

She went into her room where Phoenix was lying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. She closed the door behind her. Phoenix glanced over at her and then back at the ceiling.

She locked the door and went over to him. She sat down on him and without a word she started kissing him on the lips.

Phoenix placed his hands on her waist and felt her hands under his t-shirt. He broke the kiss. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

Olivia looked at him. "I thought this is what you wanted." She whispered back.

He smiled a little but looked confused. "I do…but…I mean…this is kind of sudden and out of no where."

"What's your problem?" She sat up. "You complain when we don't have time alone and you complain when I want to give you that time."

He sat up on his elbows. "I don't just want sex from you Olivia. I just want to spend some time with you that's all."

Olivia rolled her eyes and got off him. "Forget it." She buttoned the button she undid earlier.

He sat up. "What? C'mon what's the problem? You don't want to talk to me anymore? If you want sex we can have sex."

"It's not about the sex." She answered and got off the bed. "Just forget it."

"Is this about Andre?" Phoenix questioned.

Olivia turned to look at him. "What?"

"Is this about him? The way I acted downstairs?" He got off the bed also.

Olivia didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to tell him what Andre told her or how forward he was. "It's not about how you acted…well it sort of is because you embarrassed me."

"I embarrass you now?" He questioned. "Just in front of Andre or in general all the time?"

"Oh c'mon Phoenix don't start." Olivia shook her head. "I'm not in the mood."

"I embarrass you? I'm not as smart as that doctor down there drooling all over you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "C'mon that's not true."

"What is it then? You said I embarrass you."

"You did!" She finally yelled. "You acted like a bastard and some prick. I didn't marry that side of you and I certainly don't like that side of you."

"Well I'm sorry I don't like your boyfriend down there. I don't appreciate it when my wife hangs out with another man!" He yelled back.

"You don't trust me do you?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

He stared at her for a couple seconds. "I do."

"Right." She nodded and walked past him. She left the room and went outside to join the kids. She ignored the looks she got from some people that heard the yelling and went outside. She sat down on the swing and kept quiet.

Casey noticed something was wrong. "Babe can you take the kids over there?" She asked her husband.

Max looked up and nodded noticing Olivia. "Yeah." He picked up the twins on his shoulder. "Let's go munchkins." He led Elijah in front of him as he kicked the soccer ball in the backyard.

Casey got off the grass. "You ok Liv?"

"Fine." She nodded a little.

"You know saying you're fine usually means you're not ok."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure? Is it Phoenix that got you pissed?"

"Yes." She answered and swung a little on the swing. "He thinks I'm going to cheat on him or something."

"He is just being a guy. He will get over it." Casey assured her.

"Thanks Case, but I just want to be alone right now." She shrugged a little.

Casey nodded. "Sure." She glanced over at Max. All three kids were jumping on him and playfully wrestling with him. "I better go rescue my husband." She smiled a little and went over to Max.

Olivia sat there quietly and then spotted Phoenix come out of the house. He looked over at her and ignored her. He went over to Cliff and Jacob and hung out with them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Phoenix sat in the kitchen making a salad since he wasn't a big fan of the greasy food that was served throughout the day. It was the night before the wedding and everyone was all over the house setting up last minute preparations.

"Phoenix right?" A woman questioned as she came over to his side.

Phoenix glanced over at her. "Yeah. Can I help you?"

"Julie asked me to ask you if you were ok with walking her down the aisle since her father didn't show up."

Phoenix nodded a little. He would have expected Jacob to do it since he was the oldest brother. "Are you sure it's me?"

"Yeah. She said her little brother." The woman answered. She put her hand out. "Vanessa by the way."

Phoenix wiped his hand on a towel and shook her hand. "Phoenix."

"You're Olivia's husband right?"

"Yeah."

"If I were you, I would keep Andre away from her. He has a habit of sleeping with married woman."

Phoenix stopped making his salad. "How do you know?"

"He is the reason I'm divorced." Vanessa answered. "I'm not saying Olivia would do anything but Andre can be very charming and seducing."

Phoenix nodded a little. "Thanks."

Vanessa nodded and walked away.

Phoenix put dressing on his salad and went to the living room. Max and Casey were in the living room watching TV with the twins and Elijah. "Do you guys know where Olivia is?"

Max looked up at him. "Since we're busy babysitting your kids, she went on a date with Andre."

"What?" Phoenix asked louder.

Casey laughed. "He is kidding. She is upstairs with Julie."

Phoenix shook his at his best friend. "Not funny man."

Casey looked up at him. "Why isn't it funny? You don't trust her?"

"I trust her." He answered defensively.

"You don't have to trust her." Max answered. "If you trust them, they do whatever they want."

Casey looked at Max. "Excuse me?"

"Not you though." He smiled cutely. "You're too beautiful not to trust."

Casey gave him a mean look and turned back to the TV.

Max grinned. "If I were you, I wouldn't let her be around that Andre guy."

"Let her?" Casey asked.

Max smiled at his wife. "Yes. Not like it's going to work anyway. I didn't want Zach to stay with your parents this weekend but where is he? He is with your parents just like you wanted."

Phoenix shook his head. "You two have issues."

Max grinned. "There is a reason we came here alone and are staying at a hotel." He did a humping motion toward Casey so the kids didn't see since they were sitting in front of the TV. Casey instantly slapped her husband on the chest and pushed him away. Max started laughing.

Phoenix shook his head and went up the stairs to find his wife. He knocked on his sister's room. Olivia answered the door. "Hey." Phoenix nodded a little.

"What do you need?" Olivia asked.

"Can I talk to you?"

Olivia shrugged. "Kind of busy now."

Julie came into view. "No you're not. I'm already in my dress." She told them.

Phoenix looked at his older sister in her wedding dress. "You look amazing."

Julie smirked. "Thanks."

Olivia bit her lip and stepped outside. She closed the door behind her. "What do you want?"

He shrugged a little. "To apologize."

Olivia looked down at the bowl of salad. "With food?"

"No. This is for me." He smirked. "Unless you want some."

Olivia shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

He nodded. "Ok. Um…I trust you. You know that."

She crossed her arms on her chest. "Funny way of showing it."

He bit his lip. "I know. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Apology accepted."

He nodded. "Thanks. Can I ask you a favor now?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Phoenix apologizing without wanting something in return? I should have known better."

He blushed a little. "It's not like that."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"For you not to hang out with Andre anymore."

Olivia stared at him and shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"Olivia I don't trust the guy." He pleaded. "C'mon. This isn't about me. It's about you. I don't trust him around you."

"No Phoenix. Not trusting him is bullshit. If you trust me you have nothing worry about." She snapped.

He let out a groan. "You don't understand. I trust you. I really do."

"Then you won't have a problem with me hanging out with him."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what? Fine. Hang out with him. Sleep with him. I don't care. I'm sick and tired of your crap already."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't care." He answered in a hush tone. "You don't want me to care so I'm not going to anymore. Sleep with him if you want, I don't give a shit anymore. You already cheated on me before. I forgave you. And I'll forgive you again."

Olivia stared at him angrily. She grabbed his salad and spilled it over his head. "Screw you." She went back to the room and slammed the door shut.

Phoenix stood there with the dressing rolling down his face. "Goodnight." He called over and took the bowl off his head.

Max came up the stairs with Elijah in his arms. "Told you eating healthy was going to backfire." He teased.

Elijah reached over and took a pickle off Phoenix's shoulder and ate it. Max laughed and carried Elijah to the bedroom to put him to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight when Phoenix headed to bed. He turned the knob on his room but it was locked. "Oh c'mon." He whined and knocked on the door. "Open the door liv."

Suddenly he heard a moan from inside. He froze up. Was she really cheating on him? He never thought she would go as far as to cheat on him knowingly.

He heard the bed creak and moans from inside their room. He leaned on the wall by the door and slowly slid down it. He sat there in shock listening to the noises.

He felt his eyes tear up as he put his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands. He meant nothing to her if she actually let another man take his place in bed with her.

"Phoenix?"

He looked up and saw Olivia coming up the stairs. He looked at her and then the bedroom door. "Hey you're not in there."

She smirked. "I know. I headed to bed but someone was having sex in our room. Why the hell are you listening?"

"I…" He looked at the door again and quickly wiped his eyes. He didn't want to tell her what he really thought knowing she would accuse him of not trusting her again. "I'm not."

She shook her head and sat down by him in the hall. "What? What was that pause about?"

He shrugged a little. "I thought it was you in there."

"And you didn't knock down the door?"

"I…I thought that's what you wanted. I don't know. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I would never cheat on you intentionally."

He nodded. "I know." He leaned down and rested his head on her lap. "I'm so glad it's not you."

She smirked and stroked his hair. "Maybe we should go stay at a hotel for the night. The kids are asleep. I'm not sitting on the bed again."

He looked up at her. "You promised me some booty this weekend."

Olivia smiled. "Another reason for a hotel." She grabbed his hand and got up. "Come on."

"What about our clothes?"

"Won't be needing them." She answered and pulled him out of the house.


	23. Making up for lost time

Phoenix and Olivia laid in the hotel bed staring at the ceiling the whole night. They couldn't even sleep because the couple next door to them was having extremely loud sex.

Olivia looked at the clock. It was almost six in the morning. "Let's just do it."

Phoenix looked down at her. "What? You want to compete with Romeo and Juliet over there? I don't think we can. I counted four orgasms already."

Olivia rolled her eyes and climbed on top of her husband. "C'mon it's not that bad. Just pretend we're watching porn."

"I can't really concentrate on my guy listening to their bed slam into our wall."

She kissed him. "Just ignore it baby."

"Blow me." He pleaded. "I make loud moans when you give me oral. I want to beat them."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not in competition with them. I just want to make love to you."

"Oh who are you kidding? This is war." He sat up against the head board. "You have to be loud and rough if we're going to beat them."

Olivia shook her head. "No."

Phoenix started slamming the headboard with his back and made a loud moan. Olivia smirked and shook her head. He pinched her. Olivia let out a scream and slapped his thigh.

The noise next to their room stopped. Olivia and Phoenix grinned. Olivia got on top of him and began kissing him. Seconds later the noise started again. This time louder.

Olivia broke the kiss and pounded on the wall with her fist. "Damn it."

The alarm on Phoenix's phone went off.

Olivia got off him. "Forget it. Maybe tonight."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and got off the bed. "Fine"

--

Max moved inside of his wife as they went another round of sex. Both were being loud since they didn't have sex in a long time. It was the first weekend they had alone.

He flipped her so she was on top. She moved on top of him. She rested her palms on his ripped stomach and watched him watch her with a smirk. He had his hands on the back of his neck.

The alarm on Casey's phone signaled them it was six in the morning. Casey stopped moving.

"No." Max grabbed her by the waist. "Keep going." She started moving again. Max reached for her phone on the nightstand. He turned it off and sat up to kiss her.

She glided her fingers over his muscular back as both came. He kissed her neck as their thrusting decreased.

Casey gave him a kiss and fell over on the bed to catch her breath. He lay down next to her and started kissing her breasts. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. "We should get going baby."

"Another round?"

"No." She answered. "Shower. Jesus how much can you go?"

"I once had sex for 24 hours. Only stopped when we orgasm or needed water." He stated proudly.

"You're sick in the head." She smiled. "I'm impressed and disgusted at the same time."

He laughed and gave her a kiss. "My fuel is running low though. I think we have to go shower."

She gave him a kiss and got up. "I agree." She walked to the bathroom. "Damn you Max"

"Why?"

"I'm sore."

He burst into laughter and got out of bed. "Me too." He found a piece of ice and placed it on his penis. "My dick is on fire."

She shook her head as she stepped into the shower. "You wanted to go all night."

--

Phoenix pulled on his black vest that matched his tuxedo. "I'm so sick and tired of weddings."

Olivia went over to him. "Zip up my dress." She ordered and turned her back to him.

He zipped up her dress. "Hey if Julie has babies with Denzel, aren't they going to be like little nappy headed crackers?"

Olivia looked over at him. "Crackers?"

"It's the right slang word for white people, I know." He answered and buttoned up his vest. "I don't want my niece and nephews to be black."

"What's wrong with black people?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Stop being like your father."

"What's wrong with my father?" He defended. "My father is a brilliant man."

"Right. He didn't even show up to his daughter's wedding. Some father." Olivia rolled her eyes and started to put on her high-heels.

Phoenix pulled on his blazer. "What the hell is your problem? What did my father do to you? Before you talk more crap about my family, let me remind you that you are part of this family also."

"I'm not talking crap. I just wished they were more supportive toward Julie." She started to put on make-up. "What if they didn't show up to our wedding? How would that make you feel?"

He shrugged. "It's different."

"Why? Because I'm white?"

"This isn't a color issue Olivia. It's Julie's way of doing things. The family didn't even meet Denzel before. The second we met him, she announces they are getting married. She has no respect."

"Relax mama's boy. She probably didn't want to introduce him before knowing how they would act."

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm not debating this. This isn't our problem." He put on his bowtie. "Are you done?"

Olivia nodded and glanced over at him. "Yeah." She walked past him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "I love you."

She smirked. "I love you too." She took his hand and led him out of the hotel room. As they closed their door, the couple next to them came out at the same time.

Max and Casey stopped in their tracks spotting their best friends. "Hey." Casey nodded. "I didn't know you guys were sleeping here."

Phoenix and Olivia exchanged looks. Max and Casey we're the loud couple. Olivia bit her lip not to laugh. "You guys didn't get any sleep huh?"

Casey and Max exchanged looks. Max shrugged and fixed his bowtie. "So what did you guys steal from the hotel? I got the awesome towels."

Phoenix smirked. "Oh mamacita" He mocked.

Max's expression hardened. "You're dead." He instantly chased him. Phoenix bolted down the hall with laughter.

Olivia and Casey exchanged looks and said nothing as they started walking down the hall.

Casey blushed a little. "So you guys heard?"

Olivia smirked. "Oh yeah."

Casey nodded. "Damn. Um…so you won't tell this to people we work with? It was just a vacation type of thing. It's not like we're always like that-"

"Casey" Olivia cut her off. "What you and your husband do behind closed doors is nobody's business. I won't tell anyone. Don't worry."

Casey nodded. "Thanks."

--

Phoenix put Elijah's bowtie on him. "No taking this off ok?"

"Ok." The little boy answered.

Phoenix got his blazer on. "This also."

"Why do we have to dress up?" Elijah whined. "Can we go home now?"

"No." Phoenix answered and led him out of the room. "C'mon you look handsome; girls will be all over you." He took his hand.

--

Max pulled his bowtie down. Casey shot him a look. He fixed it. "Why do I have to wear this thing?"

"Because." Casey answered as they got ready to go down the aisle.

"I'm the only white one here, isn't that enough dressing up?"

"Max." Casey warned.

"Don't Max me. You don't have something choking you."

"I'm in high heels."

"But you look hot."

"So do you." She smiled. "Now stop being a baby for half an hour until the ceremony is over."

Olivia came over with Ella and Evelyn. "Don't they look pretty?"

Max smiled seeing Olivia's cleavage showing. "Very beautiful twins."

"Max" Casey held her hand up to warn him. "One more word and I'm going to smack you."

"What?" He questioned innocently. "I meant the children twins." He smiled at Evelyn. "Ella you look beautiful."

"I'm Evelyn." She corrected him.

"Right. You too." He nodded being completely confused.

Phoenix came over with Elijah. "Ok we're all ready. Where is Julie?"

"She's coming." Olivia answered. She noticed Phoenix staring at her breasts now. "Up here boy."

"Boy?" Max questioned with a smirk. "Girl been in the south for too long." Casey hit him upside the head. "What? Stop hitting me." The twins giggled at the goofy couple. "You're aunt be crazy. You be crazier than the rednecks down here."

"Don't call a girl crazy." Elijah gave him a mean look. "It's not nice."

Max raised an eyebrow at him. "Giving people mean looks isn't nice either."

Elijah kicked him in the shin and quickly hid behind Olivia.

Max groaned and rubbed his shin. "Stupid kid."

Julie came out of the room dressed in a nice white wedding gown. "Do I look good?"

"I'm about to get divorced how good you look." Max teased and moved away before Casey hit him again.

Julie smirked. "Thanks Max." She took Phoenix's arm. "Thanks for walking me down the aisle."

"I'm not." Phoenix whispered and pointed to their father in the corner. "They are all here."

Julie instantly grinned more. She looked up at her little brother. "You called them?"

Phoenix shrugged. "They would regret missing this." He kissed her cheek. "Don't trip."

She returned the kiss on the cheek. "Thanks bro."

Richard came over and smiled as she took his arm. "We wouldn't miss this for the world." He kissed her hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

Phoenix took Olivia's hand and let her take his arm.

"Dude I was supposed to be the pimp and walk both of them down the aisle." Max complained. "You suck."

"Sorry." Phoenix shrugged. "Girls you're up before grandpa and Aunt Julie." He told the twins. "Elijah you go before the girls."

Olivia and Phoenix went in first being followed by Max and Casey. Then Denzel's brother and sister.

Elijah went in next and stood by Phoenix. The twins came in throwing flowers down on the aisle.

Julie and Richard came in last.

Phoenix leaned toward Denzel quickly. "Hurt her, I will rip your balls off." He smiled and stood back where he was supposed to. Denzel glanced at him before taking Julie's hand.

Max looked over at Phoenix. "Threaten him?" he whispered. Phoenix nodded. "Good."

--

Phoenix rolled his eyes as another guy asked Olivia for a dance at the reception. She smiled and declined. Phoenix leaned over to her. "Go have your fun."

"No it's ok." She answered.

"It's ok Olivia. Just save the last dance for me." He winked.

Olivia grinned at him and gave him a kiss. "Cliché but I love you."

"You too." He nodded.

She got up and went to dance.

Max sat down by Phoenix. "Dude…what the hell? You letting her dance with those idiots? With her twins showing off? What the fuck you smoking? Cause I want some."

"Shut up." Phoenix ordered and put his hand out to Casey. "Want to dance?"

"No." Max quickly answered. "That's not cool."

Casey smiled at Max and took Phoenix's hand. "I'd love to." She got up and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Max let out a groan. He looked around. "Hey girls, want to make five bucks?"

The twins went over to them. He leaned down and whispered something in their ear. The twins giggled and ran away. Max smiled cockily and leaned back on his chair.

A couple minutes later there was a big commotion on the dance floor.

Olivia jumped as a cat ran across the dance floor. "Oh god."

Following the cat, Elijah ran after it only in his diapers.

Max burst into laughter seeing everyone stop what they were doing seeing the toddler.

Phoenix quickly took off his blazer and grabbed his son. He carried him out of the reception hall.

Casey looked over at her husband crying how hard he was laughing. She shook her head and motioned for Olivia to follow. Olivia instantly followed her friend.

Max couldn't get his words out how much he was laughing. "It wasn't me." He managed out.

Casey hit him upside the head. "Liar."

The twins ran back to Max. "Five dollars." They held out their hands.

Max chuckled and gave them five bucks. "Good work ladies."

Phoenix came back with Elijah now dressed in his pants and t-shirt. "Uncle Max you're in trouble."

"Oh c'mon." Max whined. "It was funny."

"Telling the twins to tell Elijah to get undressed isn't funny." Phoenix warned.

"It was to me." Max smiled and got up. "Now you can go dance." He winked and went to the bar.

--

Casey rolled her eyes as Max kissed her cheek again. They were in a cab going home and her husband was already half drunk. He was extremely flirty when drunk.

"You're so hot." He whispered in her ear. "What I would do to get you naked." He kissed her bare shoulders.

The Cab pulled over in front of their hotel. Casey got out and pulled Max out. "C'mon. Let's walk to the bedroom baby." She guided him into the hotel. He put his arm around her shoulders as he stumbled to the elevator. He pushed her against the elevator wall and gently kissed her.

She pushed him off. "Were already here baby." She gave him a kiss and took his hand as the doors opened. She led him down the hall.

They went into the room. Max stumbled and almost fell but she caught him. "That was fun." Max slurred out. "Let's do that again." He started to take his clothes off.

Casey led him to the bed and sat him down so he wouldn't fall again. She started getting undressed also.

Max got shirtless but then fell on the bed forgetting his pants.

Casey took off her dress and then took his pants off so he could sleep in boxers. In a matter of seconds he was sleeping. She got dressed to sleep also and cuddled next to her husband.


	24. All grown up

**Five years later…**

Phoenix came into the twin's room and raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing?"

The twelve-year old twins looked over at him. "Putting on make-up." Ella answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because." Evelyn answered. "We can."

"Hey, watch that attitude." Phoenix warned and left the room. He shook his head and spotted Elijah sitting at the kitchen table staring at an apple. "What are you doing buddy?"

"Drawing." The seven year-old answered. "I suck at it."

Phoenix sat down by him. "No. Just pick one spot to focus on and draw it from there. Don't look at everything."

Elijah nodded and kept drawing.

Phoenix sat there for a little while not sure what to do. When the kids were younger, they wanted to play with him, not anymore. The knock at the door interrupted his thought.

He got up and answered it. Max was standing there with Zack. "Hey." Max nodded and came in. Zack followed with a football in hand.

"Hey Uncle Phoenix." Zack nodded at him.

"Hey man." Phoenix nodded back.

"Want to play football?" The eight-year old asked.

"No. Thanks though." Phoenix answered. "Hey Eli, Zack is here."

Elijah looked up and then went back to his drawing. Him and Zack didn't really get along because they were complete opposites. Zack was into sports and was extremely outgoing and Elijah kept to himself.

Zack walked past Elijah and went to the girl's room. In a matter of a couple seconds, he was pushed out. "Oh c'mon!" He yelled.

"No boys allowed!" Evelyn yelled back.

"What if I send Elijah in? He is like a girl." Zack laughed smugly.

"Shut up!" Elijah yelled back. "Your stupid."

"Hey!" Max yelled. "Enough. Zack go outside."

Zack went over to Elijah first. "Retard."

Elijah looked over at him and instantly tackled him down.

Phoenix grabbed him by the collar and yanked him off. "Off!"

Elijah kept struggling to hit Zack but his father grabbed his arms. "Leave me alone!" Elijah yelled.

Max went over and grabbed Zack by the shirt. "Up." He pulled him outside, grabbed his football. "Sit down." Zack sat down in the grass. "Now you're going to sit here until I come out here and get you. You get up and you will be in worse trouble. You understand me?"

"Yes sir." Zack mumbled.

Max went back into the house. "I'm sorry about that." He told his best friend who was sitting by his son who was in tears.

Phoenix looked over at Max and then back at Elijah. "C'mon buddy, don't cry."

"I'm not." Elijah wiped his eyes. "When is mom coming home?"

"Soon." Phoenix kissed him on the head. "You want to go in the girls room and play video games?"

"No. They won't let me in."

"Sure they will. Dad will ground them if they don't." Phoenix smiled a little.

"No. They make fun of me."

"How about I kick them out and you get the whole room to yourself huh?" Phoenix tried again.

"No. Then they will be mad at me. Can I just stay here with you and Uncle Max?"

"Of course." Phoenix answered. Elijah hugged him around the neck and let Phoenix carry him over to the couch.

Max sat down by them and turned on the TV. "Hey Eli, I'm going to pick up Aunt Casey at the big building later. You want to come with?" Max offered knowing Elijah loved big buildings. Especially the courthouse.

"Is Zack going?" Elijah questioned.

"How about I make him stay here with your dad and me and you go?"

Elijah smiled a little. "Ok."

"Good man." Max messed up his hair and looked back at the TV.

The front door opened. Olivia and Casey came in. Elijah instantly got off the couch and ran over to Olivia. He quickly jumped in her arms.

"Hey baby." She picked him up and rubbed his back. "What's wrong?" Elijah shook his head and just held onto her neck.

Casey went over and kissed Max. "Where's Zack?"

"In trouble." Max pointed outside to Zack sitting in the grass looking bored.

Olivia instantly figured out what was wrong with Elijah now. "Was Zack mean again to you baby?" Elijah shrugged a little.

Casey shook her head and went outside. "Hey mister."

"Hi." Zack mumbled.

"What did you do now?" She kneeled down in front of him. Zack shrugged. "Well you have to know for dad to put you on time out."

"I said something to stupid Elijah and he pushed me down. Now I'm in trouble because Elijah is a girl."

"Stop that name calling young man." Casey ordered. "Was Elijah mean to you before you said something to him?"

"No."

"Well then why were you mean to him?"

"He is weird."

"Honey." Casey pulled him up and made him sit down on her lap. "You and Elijah are just different. Elijah is quiet and you are very talkative. He isn't weird."

"Ok." He nodded.

"Now go inside and apologize ok? For mom?"

"Ok." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up. "Come with me though."

"I'm coming." She got up and took his hand. She led him inside the house. "Hey Eli, Zack has something to tell you."

"Sorry." Zack mumbled.

Max looked over at him. "Can't hear you."

"I'm sorry." Zack spoke up.

"It's ok." Elijah answered and kept sitting in Olivia's lap in the kitchen. Olivia was helping him draw his apple he was working on all day on.

Phoenix came out of the girl's room. "Liv, the girls are looking for you. They want to know how to put on mascara."

Olivia looked up at him. "Why are they putting on make-up?"

"You ask me this like I know." Phoenix shook his head and grabbed Zack's football. "Zachary, let's go." Zack instantly got up and ran outside to play with the football. "Elijah you want to play?"

"I want to play soccer." He answered.

Max instantly got up. He hated football but liked soccer. Phoenix loved football so they always switched when playing with the boys. "I'm in for that." He grabbed the soccer ball. "Liv let the kid go, your making him soft."

Olivia shook his head. "Leave my son alone Max." She ordered and put Elijah down.

Phoenix went outside with Zack while Max went with Elijah.

Olivia got up and pointed to the girl's room to Casey. Casey followed. Olivia went in. "Hey, what do you two think your doing?"

Ella put the lipstick down. "Nothing."

Evelyn put the eye shadow down. "We were just putting on make-up."

"With whose permission?" Olivia asked knowing the girls were scared of her but not Phoenix so she always disciplined them.

"Sorry." Ella answered.

Casey sat down on the bed. "Make-up sucks girls. Remember that."

"But it's fun." Evelyn answered.

"Nope." Casey shook her head.

"Yes it is." Ella spoke up.

Casey pretended to think. "No."

"Ok girls, enough." Olivia shook her head. "No playing with make-up unless you ask me or dad."

"But it's not dad's make up."

"It was dad's room you got it out of didn't you?" Olivia asked. Both nodded. "Exactly. No touching someone else's things, you know better."

They heard a loud shriek from outside. Casey and Olivia quickly ran to make sure it wasn't Zack or Elijah that got hurt. The twins followed.

They ran to the yard and spotted Max on the ground holding his eye. He was rolling around and his other hand was on his crotch.

Phoenix was laughing hysterically and the younger boys looked terrified.

"What happened?" Casey asked and kneeled down by her husband.

"Dad said he could do two things at twice so I threw him the football and Elijah kicked the ball." Zack explained.

"I hit him between his legs and Zack hit Uncle Max in the eye." Elijah finished.

"Oh my god." Phoenix was running out of breath how hard he was laughing. "It was the funniest thing ever. They knocked him off his feet."

Max was groaning. "Shut up Phoenix."

"Are you ok baby?" Casey questioned.

"No." He answered and lay down in her arms.

Casey moved his hand away from his eye. "Olivia give me some ice, his eye is swollen."

"I'm sorry dad." Zack went over.

Elijah joined him. "Sorry."

"It's ok boys." Casey answered. "Go inside."

The boys went inside. The twins kneeled down by Max. "It looks like he has make-up on." Ella stated.

"We should put some on the other side to even it out." Evelyn suggested.

"Phoenix." Max spoke up.

"Girls go inside." Phoenix ordered. They went in.

Olivia came out with an ice pack. "Max where do you want this? In the pants or on the eye?" She laughed a little.

Max grabbed the ice pack. "Shut up." He put it on his eye. "Why am I the one that has to offspring the devils huh?"

"Your sperm is violent" Phoenix teased and patted his crotch. Max instantly hit his hand away. "Down boy."

"Screw you" Max groaned and got up. "Your babysitting Zack tonight." He informed them."

"Oh c'mon." Phoenix whined.

"No. I want alone time after this." Max answered and walked slowly inside the house. "Zachary you're staying here tonight."

Zack nodded and kept sitting on the ground playing with Elijah's toy cars. Max kissed him on the head and then grabbed his jacket.

Casey kneeled down and kissed him on the cheek. "Be good ok?"

"I will." He answered.

"Thanks guys." Casey thanked Phoenix and Olivia and followed her husband out.

Phoenix sat down to watch TV while Olivia went to the kitchen to make food.

The twins came out of there room and sat down by Phoenix. He instantly looked down at them. "What do you two need?"

"We love you." Ella smiled sweetly.

"Aww, I love you too." He smiled back sweetly. "Now what do you want?"

"For the best dad in the world to buy us a make-up kit." Evelyn answered.

"Sorry, Uncle Max nor Uncle Elliot are here."

"Daddy" Ella whined and cuddled up to his shoulder. "You're the best dad in the world."

"Thank you, but no." He answered and kept watching TV.

"But why?" Evelyn questioned. "You bought Elijah those crayons."

"Those crayons cost a dollar and Elijah never asks for things." Phoenix answered.

"And he has the new toy cars that he doesn't use." Ella pointed out. "We would use our make-up kit."

"Yeah, to drive dad crazy with." He kissed them on the head.

The twins exchanged looks, got up and went to the kitchen. "Mom." Ella hugged Olivia around the waist. "I love you."

Olivia smiled and kissed her on the head. "I love you too baby. Answer is still no."

The twins groaned and went to there last resort. They went to their little brother. "Hey Elijah." Evelyn sat down by him.

Elijah looked up and smiled. He got excited when they would talk to him cause they always ignored him. "Hi."

"Want to do me a favor?"

"Ok." The little boy nodded.

"Ask dad for something you want."

"But I don't want anything." He answered. "I got these cool crayons yesterday and-"

Ella cut him off. "We know. But if you ask him for something, he will feel bad to get you something and not get us anything."

"But you always ask him for things." Elijah answered. "Don't ask and he will surprise you with it."

"You're stupid." Evelyn mumbled bitterly and went to her room. Ella followed. Elijah shrugged sadly and went back to his coloring.

Zack got up overhearing the conversation. He sat down by Elijah. Elijah stopped coloring and looked up being afraid of Zack. "Dude you should really do what they say."

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"Because then they are mean to you because you never do anything for them. That's why they hate you."

"Oh." Elijah nodded. "So if dad buys them what they want, they will like me?"

"Yes." Zack answered.

Elijah nodded and got off his chair. He walked over to Phoenix at the couch. "Dad"

"Yeah buddy?" Phoenix looked down at him.

"Can you buy the girls what they want?"

"Why?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Did they put you up to this?"

"No. I just want them to like me." He answered honestly.

"They do like you." Phoenix picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"But can you? You don't have to buy me anything." He pleaded.

"Buddy you really want your sisters to like you only when you get me or mom to buy them things? You're their brother, they love you."

"Well I just want them to be nice to me. And if you tell them that I helped get them whatever they want, they will be nice to me for a while."

Phoenix took a deep breath and put Elijah down on the couch. He went to the twin's room and closed the door behind him.

Olivia raised an eyebrow but ignored him. "Hey boys, mac and cheese?" She asked. Elijah and Zack nodded.

Phoenix came out of room holding Olivia's make-up the girls took. Both of the twins were crying in their rooms. Phoenix put the make-up in his bedroom and went to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

Olivia looked over at him. "What happened? Where are the girls?"

"They aren't allowed to eat until they clean their room." Phoenix answered. "Boys get over here." Zack and Elijah went over and sat down at the table.

Evelyn came out. "Mom-"

"Evelyn." Phoenix spoke up louder. "Is your room clean?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

Evelyn said nothing and quickly ran over to hug Olivia. She kept crying. "Dad's mean."

Phoenix shook his head. "Go to your room."

The twelve-year old didn't listen and kept holding on to her mother. Phoenix shook his head and got off his seat. "I'm done." He grabbed his jacket and left the house.

Olivia sat there completely confused. She kissed Evelyn on the head. "Baby go clean your room like dad said."

Evelyn looked over at Elijah. "This is all your fault."

Elijah looked up from his food. "I didn't do anything."

"If you were never born then they wouldn't love you more then they love us. I hate you."

Olivia snapped this time. She knew it was just sibling rivalry but she wouldn't have that. She got up, grabbed Evelyn by the arm and pulled her to her room. She closed the door behind her.

Zack looked over at his unknown half brother. "Told you they hate you."

"So?" Elijah wiped his teary eyes. "Shut up."

"I bet they would rather have me as their brother then you."

Elijah jumped over the table and fell on Zack. "Shut up!" He yelled as he grabbed his neck and started squeezing. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Phoenix ran into the house hearing the yelling. He knew Elijah was quiet but when he got mad he took it out physically. He tried to pull his son off the other boy but Elijah had a strong grip. Zack was now choking and coughing. Phoenix slapped Elijah's hand in panic and yanked him off.

Zack was sobbing and holding his neck on the ground. Elijah was still kicking and screaming as his father held him.

"That's enough Elijah!" Phoenix yelled and dragged him to the twin's rooms guessing Olivia was in there.

The twins were in tears and standing by there beds. Olivia was holding her belt in hand. She hated giving them spankings but that was the only way the twins would learn sometimes.

Elijah started kicking and crying more seeing the belt.

Olivia looked over. "What happened?"

"He tried to choke Zack to death." Phoenix answered and put his son on the bed. Elijah wouldn't let go of him. "Let go Elijah. Now!" Elijah let go and quickly hid behind his sisters.

Phoenix said nothing and left the room. He kneeled down by Zack and picked him up. "Are you ok?" He examined his neck.

"I want to go home. I want my dad." Zack cried.

"Ok." Phoenix nodded and held him in his arms. He said nothing to his wife and carried the boy out of the house to drive him home.

Olivia stood in the room not sure what to do. She couldn't hit Elijah. He was too small. She had a problem hitting the twins but would never do it too much or a lot. Just enough for them to be disciplined. "Girls leave the room and close the door."

The twins did as told. Elijah stood there staring at the ground. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just got mad."

Olivia nodded. She just couldn't lay her hand on him. She didn't have it in her to slap her adopted son but she knew they had to discipline him before his rage got out of control.

She looked around and spotted a book. "Put out your hands." She said with weakness in her voice. He did so. She took the book and laid it on his hands. "Hold that and don't move your hands." She knew it was painful after a while.

Elijah kept quiet and held the book. After about five minutes, his hands were shaking. "Mom it hurts."

"I know." She kneeled down by him. "No more hurting Zack ok? Promise?"

"I promise." He answered. "But tell him to stop being mean to me."

"I will. I promise." She answered. "Learn your lesson?"

"Yes."

She took the book off his hands and took him in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. She picked him up and carried him out of the room. She noticed the scattered food Elijah caused when he went over the table. "Lets eat in the living room." She took the plates and went to the couch.

The twins sat down next to her. Olivia kissed each of them on the head and put food in their plates. They all kept quiet as they ate.


End file.
